Puedes correr, pero no esconderte
by GabzzJR
Summary: Suponer que tu vida sera siempre la misma es el mayor error que puedes cometer
1. Chapter 1

Las noches en la parte más peligrosa de la ciudad siempre eran igual para quienes vivían ahí, para los padres siempre era normal que sus hijos solo fueran ahí para dormir y los hijos desde que abrían los ojos solo buscaban el momento preciso para salir de sus casas.

-¿Que pasa Jake?- pregunto una mujer de entre un grupo de personas que se aglomero fuera de una de las casas.

-No lo sé, mamá aún no me deja pasar a verlo- respondió un chico moreno con gesto de preocupación.

-Nos toca esperar- dijo otra voz.

Y así uno por uno se fueron separando del grupo, pero se quedaron cerca, unos se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada, otros pocos en la banqueta y a los que se les veía más afectados simplemente se quedaron parados.

Habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos y no había ningún tipo de noticia, cosa que provocaba la desesperación de todos.

-Si no sale voy a entrar- anuncio una chica de cabello largo y negro, estatura pequeña, pero con una mirada que daba miedo.

-No es necesario, ya viene- dijo Jake.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntaron todos nuevamente.

La señora como respuesta solo agacho la cabeza y negó con ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

La chica que anteriormente había amenazado con entrar miro solo un segundo la expresión de la señora y se metió a la casa aventando todo lo que había a su paso.

-RACHEL- se escuchó el grito que dio alguien antes de seguirla.

Pero eso no basto para detenerla, nada la iba a detener, no cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos.

Entro abruptamente en aquella habitación que conocía tan bien y encontró justo lo que buscaba, solo que no en las condiciones que deseaba, en la cama, con la cara hinchada de los golpes al igual que las costillas y en algunos lugares como la ceja, el pómulo, la nariz y la boca con sangre, estaba su mejor amigo, aquel que cuando se conocieron hizo lo posible para que perteneciera a su grupo y todo para que no la molestaran, aquel que en su primera borrachera se quedó con ella y recibió el regaño que sus padres de Rachel le dieron, el mismo que no dejaría que nada le pasará y ella haría lo mismo.

En el momento en que termino de revisar visualmente a su amigo escucho la puerta abrirse y todas las personas que estaban esperando con ella pasaron a la habitación.

-¿Quién te hizo esto hermano?- pregunto Jake acercándose a él.

-No... No...- fue todo lo que alcanzo articular.

-¿Sabe que paso?- le pregunto Rachel a la madre de su amigo.

-Llego arrastrándose hasta la puerta y ahí lo encontré- contesto la señora llorando.

Las chicas pertenecientes al grupo de amigos también lloraron, mientras los hombres solo apretaban fuerte sus mandíbulas.

-Dejémoslo descansar- dijo Rachel tranquila y salió de aquella casa.

Los demás se regalaron miradas entre todos y después de unos segundos decidieron salir detrás de Rachel, aunque no sin antes reconfortar con palabras o gestos a la acongojada mujer.

-¿Dónde estuvo toda la tarde?- pregunto Rachel a Jake apenas estuvieron todos fuera.

-Dijo que estaría con su novia- respondió Jake enojado.

-¿Cual novia?- pregunto una chica de piel negra y robusta.

-Nunca dijo nada de una novia- opinó también un chico alto asiático.

Todos discutían la información que acababan de recibir a excepción de Rachel, quien sobó su cuello y se alejó del grupo recordando una de las pláticas que había tenido con su mejor amigo.

Flashback

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunto Rachel.

-Sabías que el metro te lleva a recorrer toda la ciudad- dijo él cambiando el tema.

-Eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte Noah- le dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-Todo- respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Explícate- se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la calle.

-Bien- se dejó caer sobre el suelo también -estaba en el metro pensando en qué hacer cuando mi madre me volviera a pedir dinero y me quede dormido, desperté y por instinto salí de ahí, camine por las calles de lo mejor de la ciudad y me gusto lo que veía, la gente ahí no es como nosotros, todos ahí son como las personas que salen en la televisión- explicaba emocionado –bueno, camine y llegue hasta un lugar de donde salían chicos y chicas de nuestra edad, me quede parado junto a un árbol enorme que había ahí y espere, ¿a qué?, no sé, pero de repente vi salir a la chica más hermosa del mundo, con su cabello como el oro, y sus ojos, que con el reflejo del sol se veían cómo esmeraldas, creo que me enamore- termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-Y supongo que hoy te la cogiste- le dijo Rachel como si nada.

-No escuchaste lo que te dije- se levantó Noah molesto.

-Cálmate- le dijo Rachel levantándose también.

-Es que te estoy diciendo que la quiero y sales con esas pendejadas- le dijo Noah con bronca.

-Y entonces que esperas, llevarla a citas a restaurantes lujosos, o llevarla de paseo al parque- le respondió Rachel de igual manera.

-¿A ti que te importa?- le dijo Noah aceptándola por los hombros.

-Cálmate amigo- le dijo Rachel más tranquila -solo trato de que no te rompan el corazón, o dime a ver, a poco la chava esa no tiene novio- le dijo Rachel poniendo una mano en su espalda.

-Pues si tiene- dijo Noah todavía enojado.

-Pues yo solo decía, pero si es lo que quieres adelante-.

Fin flashback

-Quinn Fabray- se escuchó entre la oscuridad de la calle.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunto Jake.

-Mi nombre es lo de menos, lo que les importa es que la novia de Puck se llama Quinn Fabray- termino de decir y vieron a una chica rubia y alta acercarse a ellos.

-¿Sabes dónde encontrarla?- le pregunto uno de ellos.

-Si claro- respondió la chica sonriendo.

-Vamos- dijo el mismo chico.

-Tranquilo Mike- le dijo Rachel.

-Ella tiene razón- les dijo la nueva chica.

-Mañana nos vemos aquí a la 1, y después vemos que hacemos- dijo Rachel y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Está bien, hasta mañana entonces- dijeron las chicas y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus casas.

Todas las personas que estaban ahí hicieron lo mismo, a excepción de Rachel y la chica que llego con la información.

-Quiero tu nombre y de donde conoces a la tipa esa- le dijo Rachel de manera brusca.

-¿Porque te interesa mi nombre?- le pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa.

-No me interesa, pero a ellos sí, y puedes decírmelo a mí o puedes decírselo a ellos juntos- le dijo Rachel respondiendo la sonrisa.

La chica pareció pensarlo un momento y termino cediendo.

-Brittany, ese es mi nombre- le dijo después de un buen en rato.

-Y dime B, que sabes de todo este desastre- le dijo Rachel poniéndose seria.

-Quinn Fabray tiene una mejor amiga llamada Santana, ella y yo… éramos novias- explicó con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Y sus padres se opusieron- supuso Rachel rápidamente.

-No- negó Brittany con una sonrisa triste -los señores dieron su aprobación, pero Quinn no, y bueno, decidió que necesitaba más la aprobación de su amiga que de su familia- termino de decir viendo hacía el suelo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es ella la novia de Noah?- pregunto sin querer indagar mucho en el tema de Santana.

-Ayer como todos los días me fui a parar enfrente del colegio de Santana y vi a Puck recargado en la pared con una rosa en la mano, me llamo la atención porque la gente como nosotros no encajamos ahí, el chiste es que cuando salieron Quinn, Santana y sus respectivos novios y vieron a Puck se le fueron encima, Santana se iba a meter, pero Quinn la agarro por la cintura y la jalo hasta su auto, donde se fueron como si nada- le platico las cosas como habían pasado.

-¿Quiénes son los novios?- pregunto Rachel seria.

-Solo sé que el de Quinn se llama Sam y el de Santana, Finn, aunque no es muy difícil localizarlos, Sam es rubio con una gran boca, y Finn es muy alto y tiene cara de niño- le termino decir Brittany con un poco de molestia en su voz.

-¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer cierto?- Rachel se aseguraba de que Brittany supiera que se vengarían.

-Sí, lo sé, aunque supongo que por esta información a cambió puedo pedir que no toquen a Santana- le dijo Brittany de forma seria.

-Eso lo decidiré yo si es que me sirve lo que estas por decirme- le dijo Rachel caminando por la misma calle oscura por donde Brittany había aparecido.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad en una de las casas más grandes de la colonia se encontraba platicando de su día la familia Fabray.

-Sam me dijo que su papá está por volver de viaje y quiere saber si pueden venir a cenar- decía Quinn mientras estaban sentados a la mesa.

-Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo él y yo- le respondió secamente su padre.

La familia Fabray era una buena familia, de buena posición, con muchos negocios, de buena moral y todo un ejemplo para las demás familias. Russel la cabeza de la familia se había ganado lo que tenía con el sudor de su frente, siempre se esforzó por sacar adelante a su familia. Judy, la madre, ellas a diferencia de Russel creció en una familia de buena posición y era la que crió a sus hijas con sus creencias y gustos. Quinn y Frannie las hijas de aquel perfecto matrimonio, Quinn la más grande, que era la viva imagen de su madre, incluso había palabras que las 2 usaban frecuentemente, y Frannie, quien a pesar de ser solo unos años menor que Quinn tenía un pensamiento completamente diferente, ellas siempre tuvo en mente que las cosas que tenían era porque habían trabajado por ellas.

-No me gusta ese chico para Quinn, siempre quiere que ella se haga cargo de los gastos- le decía Russel a Judy en su recamara.

-Es de buena familia- fue lo único que Judy pudo decir.

* * *

-Si San, ya les dije, pero no veo muy convencido a mi papá- decía Quinn recostada en su cama.

-Dale tiempo ya lo convencerá tu mamá- le decía su amiga.

-Eso espero, pero dime, ¿si van a salir mañana con nosotros?- pregunto Quinn.

-No lo sé, no tengo muchas ganas de salir- le decía Santana desganada.

-Vamos San, hace mucho que no sales con nosotros- le pedía Quinn.

-No estoy de ánimos- no pensaba ceder.

-¿Te ha buscado?- pregunto Quinn rápidamente.

-A todas horas- le dijo Santana.

-Tienes que olvidarla, esa no es una forma de vida decente, ¿qué van a decir nuestros amigos?- le decía Quinn con desagrado.

-Pero...- estaba por refutar lo que Quinn estaba diciendo.

-Pero nada San, o dime ¿se van a casar?, ¿vas a tener hijos?, San ya no recuerdas que planeamos nuestras bodas juntas- insistía Quinn.

-Tienes razón, y sabes que, mañana iré con ustedes- decía Santana convencida.

-Esa es mi mejor amiga- dijo Quinn triunfante.

Las chicas tenían como costumbre hablar en las noches hasta quedarse dormidas, y esa noche no fue la excepción.

Al día siguiente era viernes, por lo que cada quien en sus grupos se preparaban, para distintas cosas, pero se preparaban.

-¿Que vamos a hacer Rachel?- pregunto Mercedes.

-Esperaremos a esta noche para ir por ellos- les explicaba Rachel mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿Porque no vamos ahora?- pregunto Jake.

-Los idiotas son menores de edad, y ahora están en la escuela, y no creo que se quieran meter en problemas- les explico Rachel.

-Tienes razón- término dándole la razón.

-Buenas tardes chicos- los saludo la madre de Puck y Jake.

-Hola señora- todos saludaron al unísono.

-Rachel, ha pedido hablar contigo- le aviso la señora.

Rachel dio una última calada al cigarrillo y lo tiro al suelo, le dio una última mirada a todos los presentes y camino al interior de la pequeña casa.

-¿Que pasa hermano?- pregunto Rachel apenas entro al cuarto.

-Ella no me quiere- le dijo apenas termino Rachel de hablar.

-Esa gente no quiere a nadie- dijo Rachel tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Yo la amo- dijo Puck al punto del llanto.

-Puck no digas tonterías, hay millones de mujeres, encontrarás a alguien mejor, más bonita y con mejores sentimientos- Rachel sonó más dura de lo que esperaba.

-Ella es buena, fue su novio quien lo hizo- Puck trato de defenderla.

-Déjalo así- Rachel sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión -tengo cosas que hacer, cuídate- dio 2 palmadas en las piernas de Puck y se levantó con la intensión de retirarse.

-Rachel, estoy bien- le dijo tratando de reconfortarla.

-Lo que digas- dijo Rachel saliendo de la habitación.

Salió de la casa molesta por la actitud que había adoptado su amigo al defender a la persona que tanto daño le había provocado, porque aunque Quinn no lo hubiera golpeado tampoco había hecho nada para defenderlo, así que era igual de culpable.

-¿Que paso?- preguntaron todos cuando llegó con ellos.

-Dice que la novia no tuvo nada que ver, pero eso no importa, los veo en la entrada de la colonia a las 8- dijo Rachel aún molesta por la actitud de Puck.

No espero respuesta alguna de ninguno de sus amigos y se subió a su moto honda invicta, que ella misma había reconstruido.

-Mercedes, vamos a necesitar la camioneta- grito antes de arrancar.

Manejo hasta el cementerio donde se encontraba la tumba de su madre y se quedó ahí toda la tarde cómo lo hacía siempre una vez a la semana.

-Estamos listas- dijo Mercedes bajándose de una camioneta Ford lobo color negra.

-Nosotros también- llegaron Jake, el chico asiático llamado Mike, uno de rastas y otro chico moreno de ojos claridad y buen cuerpo.

-¿Brody, que haces aquí?- pregunto Rachel sin poder evitar sonreír.

-No pretenderás que deje a mi novia sola- digo él sonriendo.

-Pensé que tardarías más- le dijo Rachel besándolo.

-No podía estar sin verte ni un día más- le respondió abrazándola.

-Bueno ya va siendo hora de que empecemos- dijo la otra chica asiática llamada Tina, desde el interior de la camioneta.

-Bien- Rachel tomo la mano de Brody y se dirigieron a la camioneta.

-Según Brittany estarán en un bar hasta las 9, al parecer no los dejan estar fuera de casa más tiempo- dijo Rachel en tono de burla.

-¿Entonces los interceptamos cuando vuelvan a sus casa?- pregunto el chico de rastas.

-Esa es la idea Joe- respondió Rachel sonriéndole.

-Sera como quitarle un dulce a un niño- acoto Jake mientras chocaba palmas con Mike

-Hey- grito Rachel llamando la atención de todos -la latina es intocable- advirtió apuntando con su dedo índice a todos.

-¿Alguna otra cosa jefa?- pregunto tranquilamente Joe.

-Quinn Fabray es mía- y con eso basto para que todos tomarán posición.

Entre Brody y Jake acomodaron una rampa en la parte trasera de la camioneta para que pudieran subir las motos y así pesar desapercibidos. Una vez acomodadas las motos los 4 hombres y Rachel se quedaron ahí mientras que Mercedes y Tina ocuparon el lugar del piloto y copiloto respectivamente, y así comenzaron el camino con la sola intensión de darles una lección a aquellos que habían lastimado a su amigo.

Llegaron al lugar donde Brittany les había dicho que estarían y esperaron ocultos aproximadamente unos 40 minutos hasta que la altura de uno de los chicos que abandonaban el lugar llamo la atención de Rachel, quien, al fijarse mejor también descubrió a la latina que tenía loca a Brittany, detrás de ellos salían 2 chicos y una chica y detrás de ellos 2 rubios perfectamente combinados.

"Barbie y ken", fue el único pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Rachel en cuanto los vio.

Retomaron nuevamente sus posiciones, se pusieron los cascos y esperaron a que los 2 autos que habían abordado Quinn y sus amigos tomaran camino .Mercedes arranco en cuanto Rachel golpeo la camioneta en señal de que debían irse.

Los siguieron con bastante sigiles y en cuanto vieron que eran los únicos en el sendero aparte de ellos, se pusieron manos a la obra.

Abrieron la parte donde estaban las motos y así en movimiento cada uno de los hombres con sus respectivas motos descendieron de la camioneta.

La serie de actos siguientes fueron tan rápidos que nadie de los acompañantes de Quinn, ni ella misma se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que fue inevitable. La camioneta que era manejada por Mercedes se atravesó a lo ancho del sendero y detuvo el pasó del mini cooper de Sam, y por inercia el porche de Finn hizo lo mismo, en ese mismo momento las motos rodearon ambos autos, y cuestión de segundos, Mike, Joe, Jake y Brody sacaron a Sam, Finn y los otros 2 chicos de los autos, Tina rápidamente bajo a las chicas y las puso contra el auto de Finn, en cuanto Rachel ubico a Quinn bajo rápidamente de la camioneta y la subió de un jalón a su moto apartándola así del resto del grupo.

Mientras ellas se alejaban con rumbo desconocido, los hombres del grupo de Rachel comenzaron a golpear a los del grupo de Quinn sin piedad alguna, mientras Mercedes bajaba de la camioneta para ayudar a Tina, quien estaba teniendo pequeñas dificultades con las chicas.

-Tranquila- llegó por detrás de Santana y la tomó de los brazos.

-Es la latina- advirtió Tina recordando las palabras de Rachel.

-Mira JLo, tienes que pórtate bien, si no quieres que nos metamos en problemas las 2- dijo Mercedes mientras aventaba a Santana nuevamente contra el auto.

Santana como repuesta simplemente le regalo una mirada asesina y se abrazó de Marley quien había roto en llanto en cuanto las sacaron del auto.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, ya estacionada se encontraba la moto de Rachel, quien usaba toda su fuerza para llevar a Quinn al interior de un callejón sin salida.

-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo- gritaba desesperada Quinn.

-Se exactamente lo que tengo que saber- respondió Rachel mientras la azotaba contra la pared.

-Si esto es por dinero yo puedo darte lo que quieras- la inteligencia de Quinn la llevo a la única explicación lógica, para ella.

-Ese es el problema de la gente cómo tú, todo lo quieren arreglar con dinero- acuso Rachel con molestia en su voz.

-Que vas a saber tú, que te escondes detrás de un casco de personas cómo yo- el miedo en la voz de Quinn había sido reemplazado por coraje.

-No me escondo de nadie- dijo Rachel quitándose el casco.

La cara de Quinn no podía estar más contraída y es que cuando Rachel quito su casco todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, el caso fuera, dejando ver las facciones de Rachel, su cabello alborotado cayendo apenas por sus hombros y el olor fresco y particular que desprendía, todo cómo sacado de una película.

-Y no quiero verte nunca más cerca de Puck, jamás- acotó Rachel sacando a Quinn de su embelesamiento.

-Pensé que esto se debía a algo más importante que a un tipo estúpido- dijo con saña.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, es un estúpido, pero igual te quiero lejos- la voz de Rachel sonaba más tranquila, pero sin perder fuerza.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- grito Quinn mientras veía como Rachel caminaba hacia la moto.

Las palabras de Quinn resonaron en la cabeza de Rachel, quien al instante recordó la expresión de está al verla quitarse el casco, lo medito un momento y sonrió al darse que podía matar dos pájaros de un sólo tiro y así no solo le haría pagar por lo que le había ocurrido a Puckerman, sino también por la tristeza en los ojos Brittany, así que sin más contemplaciones regreso sobre sus mismos pasos y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a Quinn, la tomó con la mano derecha por la nuca y la beso, los primeros segundo sintió los puños de Quinn sobre su pecho y ella tuvo que apretarse más a su cuerpo, pero después, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Quinn empezaba a ceder intensifico el beso al grado de no estar segura de poder parar, en ese momento o nunca.

Y así sintiendo la lengua de Quinn peleando con la de ella recordó sus propias palabras.

Quinn Fabray es mía.


	2. Chapter 2

Las semanas siguientes al encuentro fueron normales, aunque Rachel estaba a la expectativa de que Quinn tomara represalias, pero al ver que la segunda semana pasaba sin ninguna diferencia dejo de preocuparse, por su parte Quinn pidió a todos los que habían presenciado el ataque que no dijeran nada y a sus familias les dijeron que había sido un asalto, cosa que creían realmente ya que Quinn no se los aclaro, había algo en su interior que si lo impedía tal vez la culpa de saber que era algo que ella había provocado o la vergüenza que pasaría al rebelarse lo que había ocurrido esa noche exactamente, no estaba segura, pero sabía que nadie podía saberlo.

-¿Porque Quinn no contesta mis llamadas?- grito Puck conforme se acercaba a su grupo de amigos.

-¿Quién es Quinn?- pregunto Brody quién tenía abrazada a Rachel por la cintura.

-No te pregunte a ti- volvió a gritar Puck molesto.

-Cálmate, y si no te contesta será porque se aburrió de ti- le respondió Rachel de manera fría.

-¿Que le hiciste?- pregunto Puck encarándola.

-Sólo le aclare que no se pasara de inteligente- respondió Rachel soltándose del agarre de Brody y caminando hacia Puck.

-Ella no me hizo nada, fue el pendejo ese- le dijo Puck aventándola de los hombros.

-Bájale de bolas- le dijo Brody aventándolo lejos de Rachel.

Puck inmediatamente soltó un puñetazo que entro en el pómulo izquierdo de Brody, Brody también comenzó a golpearlo y comenzó una pelea que duro sólo lo que tardaron los demás en reaccionar y meterse a detenerla.

-Aquí el único pendejo eres tú- le grito Rachel mientras inspeccionaba el pómulo sangrante de Brody.

-No te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos- grito Puck quien trataba desesperadamente de soltarse del agarre de Mike.

-Vete de aquí y vuelve cuando entres en razón- le grito Rachel sin mirarlo.

Puck no dijo nada y puso sus manos delante de él, en señal de que estaba tranquilo, Mike lo soltó y se fue no sin antes regalarle una mirada a todos los presentes.

-Supongo que esta noche nos faltará uno- dijo Mercedes después de un incómodo silencio.

-No podemos ir si nos falta uno- dijo Joe preocupado.

-No nos faltará nadie, llamaré a Brittany- dijo Rachel para tranquilidad de todos.

-Esa chica no sabe nada de lo que hacemos- dijo Tina no muy convencida.

-Confió en ella- fue la única respuesta de Rachel.

La relación amistosa que había comenzado con Brittany había sido sorprendente hasta para ella, tenían bastantes cosas en común, sin mencionar el hecho de que estando juntas eran una máquina de risas garantizadas, así que pronto Rachel fue de toda la confianza de Brittany y viceversa.

-No creo que tenga la sangre para esto- dijo Mike apoyando la idea de su novia.

-Bueno, si tienen algún otro plan díganlo, pero como sea cancelar el golpe de hoy no encuentro otra- dijo Rachel molesta.

-Rachel tiene razón, no podemos cancelar lo de hoy, llevamos semanas sin trabajar y al menos a mí se me está acabando lo que ganamos la última vez- dijo Brody apoyando al 100% a su novia.

-Tienen razón, pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que nos atrapen- recapacito Joe.

-Ella solo manejará la camioneta y Mercedes tendrás que apoyarnos en la descarga- dijo Rachel enfocándose en Mercedes.

-Está bien, pero me iré con ella- respondió Mercedes no muy convencida.

-Bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo nos vemos donde siempre al anochecer- dijo Rachel dando por terminada la conversación.

-Bien, pues iremos a prepararnos, nos vemos al rato- dijo Mike tomando la mano de Tina.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y todos los presentes a excepción de ella y Brody se quedaron en el mismo lugar revisando los golpes del chico.

-También tenemos que prepararnos- le dijo Rachel acariciando su cabello.

-Vamos que debemos descansar- le respondió Brody tomándola de la mano.

Juntos caminaron hacia la casa de Rachel y se quedaron ahí acostados por un buen rato, incluso durmieron un momento, había algo que le preocupaba a Rachel y pensaba que si dormía lo dejaría pasar.

-Rachel, creo que no voy a poder con esto- decía Brittany de forma asustada.

-Solo tienes que acercar la camioneta a donde nosotros estaremos y esperar la señal para que arranques, nada del otro mundo- le explicaba Rachel tratando de darle tranquilidad.

-Está bien, pero promete que todo estará bien- pidió Britt cediendo a la petición de Rachel.

-Todo estará bien- dijo Rachel y cerró la puerta de la camioneta donde ya estaba Britt.

_Dos días después_

-Y en otras noticias, esta noche han encontrado en las afueras de la carretera estatal restos de sangre junto a una barranca, los cuales serán examinados por su presunta relación con el robo al camión cargado con más de 3 millones de fármacos- se escuchaba la televisión de la mansión Fabray.

-Buenos días papá- saludo Quinn entrando a la cocina.

-Hola princesa, ¿cómo dormiste?- le pregunto Russel quien se servía café.

-Todo bien, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para escuchar toda esa mierda que pasa afuera?- pregunto Quinn sentándose a un lado de su padre.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que hables así- la reprendió Russel.

-Lo siento, la costumbre- dijo Quinn quitándole importancia al regaño.

-Ya tendrás hijos- le dijo Russel dándose por vencido.

-Y espero que estés ahí para regañarlos- le dijo en broma Quinn.

-Ya veremos que piensa tu marido de todo esto- le dijo Russel fingiendo molestia.

-Sam estará de acuerdo en todo lo que yo diga- le dijo Quinn mientras comía un poco de fruta.

-Ese tipo no le gusta- dijo Russel casi susurrando.

-Pues es mi novio y con que me guste a mi es suficiente- Quinn había escuchado el susurro de su padre.

-Yo solo decía- respondió Russel avergonzado de haber sido escuchado.

-¿Que decías Russel?- pregunto Judy entrando a la cocina.

-Nada- le respondió él concentrándose en su café.

-Quinn- Judy fijo su atención en su hija- no se te olvide que esta noche es el cumpleaños de Sugar Motta, y tienes que ir a felicitarla- le dijo sentándose con ellos a la mesa.

-No voy a ir- respondió Quinn como si nada y provoco una ligera sonrisa en su padre.

-Tienes que ir, Sugar es una chica muy linda, deberías de comenzar a juntarte con personas así, estar todo el día con Santana no es nada bueno- y ahí estaba la razón por la que su padre sonrió.

Quinn hacía y decía todo lo que su madre le pedía, a veces molesta, a veces con ganas, pero siempre lo hacía, nunca peleaba con Judy y tampoco la desafiaba, pero siempre defendió a Santana a capa y espada, nadie conocía a Santana como ella y nadie la conocía a ella como Santana, así que a su parecer nadie tenía derecho a juzgarla y hablar mal de ella, ni siquiera su madre.

-Santana no tiene nada que ver con la tonta esa de Sugar- dijo Quinn levantándose abruptamente de la mesa.

-Quinn, tranquila- pidió Russel mientras comenzaba a leer el periódico.

-¿Sabes todo lo que la gente habla de ella?- respondió Judy sin tomarle importancia a la molestia de Quinn.

-La gente habla porque tiene boca, no porque sepa algo de ella- una vez enojada no habla vuelta atrás.

-Quinn, la voz- volvió a intervenir Russel para que se controlará.

-De todas formas no quiero que comiencen a hablar de ti también- Judy no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

-Sabes madre, iré, la felicitare y todo lo que quieras- Judy sonrió victoriosa por lo que escuchaba -pero Santana será mi pareja- y así dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca salió de la cocina.

Sugar Motta era una chica de su círculo social, pero cumplir con las requisitos para estar ahí no la hacía también merecedora de un buen trato, todos en su escuela la trataban de bicho raro, nunca tuvo amigos, y cuando había que trabajar en equipo ella siempre lo hacía sola, esa era la razón por la que Quinn no quería aparecer en esa casa, si se dejaba ver ahí su estatus social decaería hasta lo más bajo y jamás lo volvería a tener, pero debido a que estaba obligada a ir lo haría a su manera.

-Bueno- respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

-Santana, prepárate y llama a todos para que sepan que armaremos una fiesta en la casa de Sugar- le informó Quinn mientras rebuscaba en su clóset.

-¿Que se supone que haremos en la casa de loser Motta?- pregunto Santana sin mucho interés.

-Una fiesta, no escuchas- le dijo Quinn en un tono molesto.

-¿Y desde cuándo hacemos fiestas con esa?- Santana no se inmuto por el tono usado por Quinn.

-Mi madre se puso pesada así que acepte ir, pero como seguro irán puros loser haremos esa fiesta digna de nosotras, así que avisa a todos, a y Finn se queda- le explicó Quinn mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de su cama.

-Está perfecto, yo aviso a todos, pero Finn se enterara- dijo Santana apoyando el plan de Quinn.

-Le diré a Sam que se queden jugando vídeo juegos en su casa y así ninguno de los 2 irá- rápidamente Quinn soluciono el problema.

-Bien, entonces yo llamo a todos- dijo Santana cortando la llamada.

La mañana paso tranquila y al llegar la tarde Quinn se trasladó a la residencia López para de ahí partir hacia la fiesta que ellas habían planeado.

_Mansión Motta_

-Y entonces decidimos que haremos una maqueta bien formada para así poder representar las zonas marinas económicas- esas eran las pláticas que amenizaban la pequeña reunión que tenía Sugar en su casa.

No eran más de 10 chicos los que ahí se encontraban, solo algunos compañeros de la escuela y todos ratones de laboratorio, pero Sugar era consciente de que no llegaría Quinn Fabray y compañía para poder disfrutar de una fiesta en toda la extensión de la palabra, así que no se quejaba.

-Señorita- entro en la sala que ocupaba Sugar una mujer del servicio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara ocasionada por el pésimo chiste recién contado.

-La buscan- fue la única explicación que dio y se retiró.

-Regreso en un momento- anuncio Sugar y salió del salón.

Al cerrar las puertas busco en el recibidor a quien la buscaba y la encontró recargada en la pared envuelta en sí misma.

-Rachel, ¿qué te paso?- corrió Sugar y alcanzo a tomar entre sus brazos a Rachel antes de que se desplomara.

-Perdón, no sabía dónde más ir- le dijo Rachel con dificultad.

-Estarás bien aquí- le dijo mientras la recargaba en su cuerpo.

Rachel tenía lastimado uno de sus brazos al igual que su cara y su pierna izquierda, aunque lo que realmente hacia que se viera mal era que la sangre que tenía estaba seca y estaba mezclada con tierra.

-Llamaré a un doctor- dijo Sugar cuando dejo a Rachel sobre su cama.

-No, solo necesito un baño y comida- la detuvo Rachel tomándola de la mano donde tenía ya su celular.

-Rachel- Sugar dijo su nombre en forma de súplica.

-Sólo eso y me voy- le respondió Rachel segura.

-Está bien, prepararé el baño, ¿te puedes desvestir?- pregunto dudosa.

-Abre la llave y vienes a ayudarme- le dijo Rachel con los ojos cerrados.

Sugar no le dijo nada más y se fue a hacer lo que le había pedido, después de abrir la llave entro nuevamente a su recamara y encontró a Rachel en posición fetal y por su respiración supuso que estaba dormida.

-Rach, vamos, tienes que bañarte- Sugar trataba de despertarla.

-Estoy despierta, sólo cansada- le respondió Rachel desganada y sin abrir ni un poco los ojos.

-Prometo que descansaras, pero primero debes bañarte y comer algo- respondió Sugar desabrochando el botón del pantalón de Rachel.

-Está bien- y dicho eso se levantó y ayudo a Sugar a desvestirse.

Tardaron un poco en deshacerse de su ropa, pero al final no quedo nada, Sugar la ayudo nuevamente a caminar hacia la bañera y la dejo que ella misma se aseara. Ella bajo a la cocina y pidió a así servicio que prepararan algo de comer pronto, lo más importante era mantener estable a Rachel y si sus suposiciones no fallaban no había ingerido alimentos en por lo menos 1 día.

-Hola- saludo Rachel tranquilamente mientras secaba si cabello.

Sugar se fijó bien los golpes que tenía Rachel y descubrió un pómulo y la barbilla raspados, el labio inferior abierto, en la pierna tenía varios moretones y aberturas no muy profundas, miro su brazo y encontró ahí la única herida que le preocupo, era una abertura que iba desde su hombro hasta el inicio de su biscep, al contrario de los cortes en sus piernas este era bastante profundo, tanto que incluso había vuelto a sangrar.

-Hola, aquí tienes un poco de ropa- le respondió Sugar extendiéndole un pantalón y una playera cualquiera.

-Gracias, pero creo que necesitare un poco de alcohol, un encendedor, un poco de hilo grueso y una aguja- pidió Rachel mientras revisaba su herida.

-Necesitarás un doctor- le dijo Sugar adelantándose a lo que pensaba hacer Rachel.

-No, solo lo que te pedí, no será la primera vez que lo haga- Rachel sonaba tan segura que término con las dudas de Sugar.

-Ya suponía yo que me dirías eso así que me dejaras ayudarte- le dijo Sugar mostrándole el botiquín que tenía en uno de sus cajones.

Comenzó por limpiarle alrededor de las heridas con el alcohol y puso bandidas en las heridas que no necesitaban más atención.

-Dejare que te cures el brazo, la sangre no es muy de mi agrado- informo Sugar levantándose E la cama.

-Gracias, bajaré en cuanto acabe- le dijo Rachel mientras ponía la flama del encendedor sobre la aguja.

-Estará lista tu comida- soltó Sugar justo antes de salir.

Rachel comenzó a suturar su pequeña herida y soporto su dolor solo mordiendo un pequeño cojín, y se apresuró aún más al escuchar el sonido de su estómago pidiendo comida, al terminar limpio la poca sangre que salió mientras se curaba y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina.

-Ven vamos a la mesa- dijo Sugar apenas la vio llegar.

-No, aquí está bien- respondió Rachel tomando asiento en la barra de la cocina.

-Como quieras, aquí está tu plato, come- pidió Sugar mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Como ordene capitán- bromeo Rachel e inmediatamente comenzó a comer.

Sugar se quedó observando la desesperación con la que Rachel comía, tanta que en ocasiones olvidaba utilizar los cubiertos.

-Sugar, te buscan- volvió a decir la empleada.

-Este cumpleaños no lo esperaba- susurro Sugar para ella misma.

Camino hacia la puerta y respiro profundo justo antes de abrir.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto?- cuestiono Santana con cara de pocos amigos.

-FIESTA- grito un tipo que venía detrás de ella y sin más comenzaron a desfilar todos los amigos y compañeros de ella, pero ninguno sabía cómo se llamaba.

Una Sugar impresionada solo atino a hacerse a un lado para que pasaran todos, vio pasar a tipos con cerveza y botellas de licor, a chicas con vestidos sugestivos y supo que aquello no terminaría bien.

-Hey, muévete o prefieres que ellos elijan el lugar- dijo Santana haciendo reaccionar a Sugar y señalo hacia donde estaban los chicos que tenían el barril de cerveza.

-No, no, esperen- y dicho eso salió hacia donde se habían ubicado los recién llegados.

Rachel por su parte había escuchado el escándalo que se había iniciado en alguna otra parte de la casa pero no se inmuto, en primera porque no era su casa y en segunda porque estaba bastante ocupada comiendo y en esos momentos no había nada más importante.

-Hey tú, ve a servir a los invitados- escucho Rachel una voz que no era fácil de olvidar.

-Sírveles tu- dijo Rachel quitándose el mechón de cabello que cubría su cara.

La cara de Quinn paso del miedo, a la confusión y por último al enojo en cuanto descubrió de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- logro controlar sus emociones y sonó más fría que de costumbre.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero mientras no me estés siguiendo me vale- dijo Rachel sin prestarle atención alguna.

-¿Porque mierda iba a seguirte?-pregunto Quinn caminando hacia atrás por inercia.

-Eres muy guapa como para utilizar ese lenguaje- le dijo Rachel levantándose de su lugar y camino de manera intimidante hacia Quinn.

-No tienes derecho a hablar conmigo- dijo Quinn insegura.

-Vamos Quinn, que te aseguro que no has dejado de pensar en mí y mis labios- Rachel levanto su mano y acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de Quinn.

Quinn cerró los ojos al tacto y recordó las noches en vela que había pasado pensando en esas manos suaves y a la vez fuertes que ahora la acariciaban, pero eso simplemente no estaba bien.

-¡RACHEL!- se escuchó una tercera voz y Quinn lo agradeció mentalmente -estaba tan preocupada por ti- Rachel sintió cómo un cuerpo colisionaba contra el suyo.

Quinn en cuanto vio la oportunidad reacciono y se alejó ligeramente de la escena, pero algo en su interior, eso mismo que la hizo hacer que sus amigos no dijeran nada y lo que no la dejaba dormir, hizo que se quedara viendo aquella visión que termino por sacar lo peor de ella.

-Quinn te he estado bus...- hubo una cuarta voz que aumento la incomodidad de la situación y más aún cuando interrumpió su frase al ver la escena.

-Santana- dijo la chica que había interrumpido a Quinn y Rachel separándose del cuerpo de Rachel.

-Britt- respondió Santana con lágrimas los ojos.

La cara de Quinn se descompuso más de lo que ya estaba y su mirada se clavó inmediatamente en los ojos azules de Britt, quien al verla dejo su cara de preocupación de lado y puso una más seria y fría, comenzaron una pelea de miradas que duro lo que Quinn tardo en caminar hacia ella con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido, pero se vio interrumpida por el cuerpo de Rachel que a pesar de ser más pequeña que Britt parecía mucho más intimidante. Quinn posó su mirada en la de Rachel y la odió, la odió porque interfería en su camino, por lo que provocaba en ella y porque defendiera a la persona que más detestaba en el mundo, aquella que cambio a su mejor amiga por una persona totalmente desconocida, pero se odió más a ella misma por no poder reaccionar cómo siempre ante una persona de bajo nivel como Rachel, por ser incapaz de controlar sus nervios al estar cerca de ella y por no poder continuar su camino en contra de la famosa Brittany a quien nunca había visto.

Y así fue como 4 miradas completamente diferentes desde el color hasta la profundidad, se quedaron en esa cocina reconociéndose entre sí, mientras que fuera todo era fulgor, risas y alcohol.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Que hacen aquí?- llegó Sugar e interrumpió aquella batalla campal de miradas.

-Venimos a que estas atiendan a los invitados- respondió Quinn despectivamente refiriéndose a Rachel y Britt.

-Son mis invitadas, así que por favor vallan a calmar a sus animales amigos- al parecer Sugar era capaz de defender a sus amigos.

-Vamos Santana, debemos poner clase a éste lugar- exigió Quinn tomando del brazo a Santana y la obligo a salir de la cocina.

Santana en ningún momento dejo de mirar los ojos de Britt, incluso camino hacia atrás cuando Quinn la jalo para salir de ahí.

-No sabía que tenías fiesta- Rachel se encargó de romper el silencio.

-Yo tampoco- respondió Sugar soltando su respiración pesadamente.

-¿A qué se debe?- pregunto Britt mientras revisaba el brazo de Rachel.

-Supongo que a mi cumpleaños- volvió a responder Sugar sin mucha emoción.

-Es tu cumpleaños- afirmo Rachel cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de que lo había olvidado.

-Tampoco es tan importante- Sugar le restaba importancia.

-Ósea que es tu fiesta de cumpleaños y tú no lo sabías- Britt ponía las cosas claras para entender mejor.

-Ellas no son mis amigas, ni siquiera estoy segura de que sepan mi nombre- mientras Sugar hablaba comenzó a recorrer la cocina de manera nerviosa.

-¿Y qué diablos hacen aquí?- pregunto Rachel molesta.

La relación entre Rachel y Sugar era de esas extrañas, no eran cercanas, pero se apreciaban mutuamente, al grado de hacer enojar a Rachel cuando sabía que alguien, quien fuera hacía sentir mal a Sugar.

-Seguro su mamá la ha obligado a venir- Sugar en cada oración sonaba más triste.

-Sugar, es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?- pregunto Britt, mientras comía lo poco que Rachel había dejado.

-Sí, claro- respondió Sugar confundida mientras Rachel recuperaba su comida.

-Bien, pues disfrutarás esta fiesta y nosotras te ayudaremos- Britt tenía la boca llena y sus palabras fueron apenas entendibles.

-No, Rachel tiene que descansar- Sugar no pensaba ceder.

-Lo haremos, Britt tienes razón, estos niñatos no volverán a olvidar tu nombre nunca- Rachel sonó tan decidida que convenció a Sugar de que las cosas serían como ella pronosticaba.

-Necesitaremos ropa- pidió Britt mientras analizaba las heridas de Rachel más detenidamente.

-La mía puede quedarle a Rachel, pero tú tendrás que usar la de mi hermana- respondió Sugar después de un momento de meditarlo.

-Bien, tu consigues la ropa, y nosotras nos preparamos, necesitare una venda- pidió nuevamente Britt mientras caminaban rumbo a la recamara de Sugar.

Rachel y Britt ingresaron a la habitación de Sugar mientras ella buscaba la ropa que le prestaría a Brittany.

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo Rachel mientras Britt ponía gran atención a las suturas de Rachel.

-Estaba realmente preocupada... ¿tu hiciste esto?- frunció el ceño y espero la respuesta de Rachel.

-Sí, lo hice yo... esto es así, siempre corremos ese riesgo- al parecer mantenían 2 conversaciones a la vez.

-Ya sé, pero es que todos parecían tan tranquilos, aun viéndote caer por la barranca nadie se detuvo, y Mercedes me impidió regresar por ti- como todos se lo había hecho saber a Rachel, Britt no estaba preparada para ser parte de aquello.

- Todos tienen órdenes de no volver por nadie, así que estuvo bien- Rachel trataba de que Britt entendiera que así era como las cosas eran.

-Ni siquiera tu novio se preocupó por ti- Brittany podía entender que sus amigos no volvieran, pero no si novio.

-Esta es nuestra vida Britt, no hay nada raro en su actuar, ahora dime ¿cómo supiste donde estaba?- Rachel opto por cambiar el tema, después de todo a Britt le faltaba mucho por aprender.

-Supongo que harte a Mercedes y termino por decirme- explicó con una sonrisa en la cara recordando la escena vivida con Mercedes.

-Tenemos que quedarnos por estos rumbos unos días- dijo Rachel apegándose al plan inicial.

-Todos los demás están desaparecidos- recordó Britt lo difícil que había resultado encontrar a Mercedes.

-Es parte del plan, nadie se deja ver después de un golpe- explicaba Rachel dándose cuenta que había hecho mal en incluirla.

-Supongo que no estaba previsto que en mi primer golpe las cosas salieran mal- respondió Britt mostrando una sonrisa débil.

-Calculamos mal el tiempo y la cantidad de paquetes, fue realmente una estupidez- después de 2 días por fin soltaba lo único que daba vueltas por su cabeza.

-No sabíamos que las cosas saldrían así- Britt trababa de reconfortarla, pero para esas alturas ya nada podía hacerlo.

Rachel respiro profundo y frotó su cara en repetidas ocasiones con las palmas de sus manos, y soltó el aire sonoramente.

-No volverás a ir nunca- advirtió Rachel aun con las manos en la cara.

-Esa ya no es decisión tuya, y después de lo ocurrido jamás dejaré que vallas sin mí- sentenció Britt con firmeza.

Rachel sabía que Britt hablaba en serio, no la dejaría así como ella no la dejo.

-Aquí están nuestras cosas- entro Sugar con una sonrisa que termino por contagiar a las demás.

Las chicas comenzaron a cambiarse mientras la fiesta seguía como si nada en la parte inferior de la casa.

-Quita esa cara- exigió Quinn a Santana aventándole la tapa de una cerveza a la cabeza.

-Deja de tirarme cosas encima- reviro Santana aventándole la misma tapa.

-Estúpida fiesta, estúpida Sugar, estúpidas tipas esas- Quinn no estaba tampoco por la labor se disfrutar la fiesta.

-No la conoces- Santana defendió a Britt como pudo.

-Deja de defenderla, es una estúpida, jamás podrá valer nada, y tú, tú también eres estúpida- termino echándole bronca.

-Si soy estúpida sabes, porque me deje llevar por todas las cosas que dijiste acerca de nuestro futuro y nuestros hijos y nuestras bodas perfectas y ¿sabes qué?, me sentí morir cuando la vi aferrada al cuerpo de la idiota esa- si Quinn quería pelea, pelea tendría.

-Debes entender que una relación así no te llevaría a nada, solo hice lo mejor para ti- Quinn se levantó abruptamente de la mesa y derramo el líquido de sus vasos sobre el perfecto vestido de Santana.

-Tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que es mejor para nadie- Quinn había logrado despertar la parte malvada de Santana.

Quinn no espero por nada más y le soltó tremenda bofetada que la dejo con la cara volteada por unos segundos, pero simplemente fue la impresión del momento puesto que en cuanto Santana se recuperó se le fue encima y todos los invitados se juntaron alrededor de ellas y las alentaban a que siguieran golpeándose.

-PELEA, PELEA, PELEA- todos coreaban aquella frase.

Los silbidos, gritos y movimiento alguno ceso en cuanto alguien llamo la atención de algún otro invitado y por la puerta que daba al jardín se dejaron ver Sugar, con un vestido rosa pegado a su cuerpo delgado, a su lado izquierdo estaba una hermosa Brittany con un vestido verde botella tan corto que dejaba a la vista de todos sus piernas bien torneadas y firmes, y a su derecha estaba Rachel con un vestido negro sin mangas, también pegado a su cuerpo, las 3 llevaban un magnífico maquillaje y aunque los golpes de Rachel no estaban completamente cubiertos había algo en ellos y el vendaje que cubría su brazo derecho que la hacían ver incluso sexy.

-Esto es entonces lo que ustedes llaman clase- dijo sarcásticamente Rachel a Sugar refiriéndose a la escena protagonizada por Quinn y Santana.

-No te metas idiota- Santana parecía buscar quién pagará su enojo.

-Déjala Rach- se metió Britt al ver que Rachel iba a contestar la agresión de Santana -invítame un trago- le dijo tomándola del brazo.

-Venga, que esto es una fiesta- grito Sugar y todos los presentes se dispersaron a sus lugares.

Santana y Quinn caminaron nuevamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraban antes de la discusión y acomodaron sus ropas sin mirarse.

-Yo me voy de este lugar- anuncio Santana aun sin mirar a Quinn.

-Quédate- exigió Quinn.

-Esto apesta- Santana pasaba de ver a Britt con alguien más.

-Por favor, quédate- sonó más a suplica que a exigencia.

-No lo entiendes Quinn, yo la quiero, pero como tú lo dices, esa no es una forma de vida digna- Santana estaba sincerándose en medio de aquella fiesta.

-No vale la pena, es una pobretona- Quinn aun viendo el dolor de su amiga no daría el brazo a torcer.

-Cuando te enamores pondremos hablar de este tema- Santana siempre fue más centrada que Quinn.

-Quedemos y disfrutemos como cuando no teníamos novios, ¿recuerdas?- Quinn sabía perfectamente las palabras que convencerían a Santana.

-Estás loca Fabray- Santana cedió, cómo siempre.

Quinn ayudo a limpiarse a Santana y después se dedicaron a disfrutar de la fiesta, a final de cuentas ya estaban ahí y no había porque desperdiciar su maquillaje y todo el alcohol que fluía entre sus compañeros.

-Deja de verla, se está volviendo incómodo hasta para mí- dijo Rachel a Brittany mientras le entregaba su copa.

-Se ve tan hermosa, hoy más que nunca- respondió Britt sin dejar de ver a Santana.

-No vale la pena, mírala, divirtiéndose con la pesada de su amiga y tú pensando en lo que hiciste mal para que no quisiera estar contigo- le dijo Rachel fijando su mirada también en ellas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto extrañada Britt.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué te preguntas que hiciste mal?- Britt sólo asintió como respuesta -es una pregunta frecuente después de muchas relaciones fallidas- soltó tristemente Rachel.

-¿Que debería de hacer?- el tono de Rachel fue el mismo que ocupo Britt.

-Ya te lo dije, no vale la pena, y no porque sean completamente diferentes, sino porque sería un honor estar contigo y ella lo despreció, así que ya está, no vale la pena- afirmo Rachel chocando su vaso con el de Britt.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan tierna- dijo Britt en forma irónica.

-Búrlate, pero algún día necesitarás mi ternura y no la tendrás tan fácil- dijo Rachel fingiendo enojo.

-No, eso nunca- Britt abrió sus brazos y envolvió a Rachel entre ellos.

Mientras Rachel y Brittany jugaban y se hacían costillas mutuamente Quinn y Santana había decidido no dejar que nada las afectará aquella noche, así que Quinn hizo todo lo posible porque Santana no volviera a tener contacto ni físico ni visual con Brittany.

-Sugar nosotras nos vamos- anuncio Rachel señalado a Brittany.

-No es necesario que se vallan- respondió Sugar haciendo una seña a las personas con las que estaba para que la esperarán.

-Rachel debe descansar, y tú ya estas disfrutando de tu propia fiesta- intervino Britt al ver la negativa de Sugar.

Lo cierto era que desde que todos habían visto a Sugar aparecer con Brittany y Rachel parecían de lo más interesados en conocer la vida de la cumpleañera, pero era de suponerse que después de aparecer vestida de manera sugestiva y muy lejos de la falda del colegio que le llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas llamara la atención, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que a sus lados llevaba a las chicas más sexys que alguno de los presentes hubiera conocido, que nada tenían que ver con la imagen de elitistas y niñas mimadas que daban Santana y Quinn.

-Sé que debe descansar, pero me refería a que pueden quedarse aquí, es más, se van a quedar aquí, suban a mi recamara y duerman ahí, yo dormiré en la de mi hermana- Sugar no había dado pie a ninguna negativa por lo que Rachel y Britt no la contradijeron.

-Está bien, voy al baño, ¿me esperas o te vas yendo?- pregunto Britt a Rachel.

-Te espero en la recamara- fue la simple respuesta de Rachel y las 2 comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

Pasaron por todo el jardín de Sugar entre todos los compañeros de esta, quienes ya mostraban muestras del efecto del alcohol, todos sin excepción de nadie.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta que no tienes lugar aquí?- escucho una voz familiar, pero un poco distorsionada.

-Que yo sepa fueron ustedes los que llegaron sin ser invitados- repuso Rachel haciéndole frente a Quinn.

-Lo cierto es que entre perdedores se atraen- Quinn ni se inmuto al sentir la cercanía de Rachel.

-Esa es una estúpida palabra, pero no es la primera que escucho salir de esa boquita- dijo Rachel dejando un ligero toque sobre los labios de Quinn.

-La única estúpida aquí es Sugar, que se piensa que puede llamar la atención solo con la ayuda de sus amigas corrientes y lo peor es que piensa que eso la pondrá a mi nivel- el alcohol en la sangre de Quinn parecía tomar un descanso puesto que eso sonó mucho más normal.

-Sugar es una persona intachable y sería un honor estar con ella- al parecer Rachel no pensaba dejarse intimidar por Quinn.

-Ya, es que tu sólo te juntas con personas intachables- Quinn le dio un golpe en el hombro con su dedo índice.

Rachel sonrió de lado y se acercó a Quinn dejándola completamente pegada a la pared.

-¿Celos?- pregunto Rachel con su cara pegada a la de Quinn.

-Yo soy mucho mejor que cualquiera esas 2- a pesar de que las rodillas de Quinn estaban por traicionarla parecía bastante entera.

-Buenas noches princesa- y dicho eso cerro la poca distancia que había entre ellas.

El beso comenzó siendo solo un roce, pero en cuanto Rachel sintió los labios de Quinn abrirse ligeramente lo profundizo al grado de apretarla más contra su cuerpo y comenzar una batalla entre sus labios.

Rachel, quien era la que más control tenía sobre su cuerpo, pudo escuchar la puerta del baño donde se encontraba Brittany abrirse, así que después de apretar sus labios sobre el labio inferior de Quinn se separó y camino cómo sí nada hacia la parte superior de la casa.

Quinn, quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados, se golpeó contra la pared repetidas ocasiones al darse cuenta de que era la segunda vez que correspondida el beso de Rachel, la primera porque prácticamente la obligo, aunque si ponía en perspectiva lo que había ocurrido Rachel nunca dijo nada de corresponder el beso, pero esta segunda vez dio permiso sin exigencia alguna.

La noche acabo para Rachel en el momento en que toco con su cuerpo la cama, estaba cansada y su cuerpo estaba a punto del colapso, así que sin demora alguna descansó.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- los gritos de un hombre despertaron a Rachel y Brittany.

Brittany volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con las sabanas y Rachel dedico unos segundos a despertar del todo, cuando estuvo completamente alerta movió por el hombro a Britt y cuando esta se destapo la cara para poder poner atención a Rachel, puso su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios en señal de que debía guardar silencio, se levantaron de la cama y buscaron sus ropas sin más interacción que la de sus miradas cómplices, sabían que no deberían estar ahí.

Una vez listas para salir Rachel se cercioro de que nadie estuviera por donde ellas pasarían y una vez despejado el lugar corrieron hacia la salida que había por la cocina de la casa.

La mañana había llegado diferente en la mansión Fabray, todo era callado y perfecto para todos, excepto para Quinn quien maldijo interiormente al ver los pocos rayos del sol colándose por su ventana, abrió los ojos pesadamente, y supo que antes de salir de aquella recamara tenía que descifrar que carajo le pasaba con Rachel.

Quinn siempre se había considerado una persona capaz de controlar todo a su alrededor, incluyendo su propia persona, y era sabedora también de que su control nacía del conocimiento específico de todas las situaciones y de sus sentimientos, así que debía de poner orden a su cabeza ya que era un completo desorden desde aquella noche en que sucedió el "ataque", como ella lo describía, desde aquel momento de incertidumbre que vivió mientras era trasladada a un lugar desconocido en la moto de aquel maleante, hasta aquella mañana de domingo mientras se encontraba acostada boca arriba viendo el techo.

Analizo la situación por unos minutos y encontró que lo primero que sintió cuando conoció a Rachel fue miedo, pero estaba segura de que no le harían nada malo, el miedo era de esperarse, desde cualquier perspectiva, ella salió con sus amigos y al volver se veía siendo apartada de todos ellos, mientras los asaltantes golpeaban a todos sus acompañantes, la segunda cosa resaltable de esa noche era el hecho de saberse segura mientras sus manos y piernas estaban abrazadas al cuerpo de Rachel, por alguna razón inexplicable, poder percibir el aroma que emanaba de la piel de Rachel la tranquilizo de sobre manera, después, cuando supo la razón de aquel atraco su sentimiento fue de furia total, y aumento más en el momento en que vio en Rachel una sonrisa sínica justo antes de besarla.

Bien, hasta ahí todo había sido básicamente normal, y fácil de entender a los ojos de Quinn y de quien supiera de la pequeña escena protagonizada por ella y la loca de la motocicleta, lo que estaba por comenzar a analizar era lo que realmente le costaba trabajo entender.

_El porqué del descontrol de su cuerpo estado cerca de ella._

Todo su control estaba bien hasta que los labios de Rachel sobre los de ella comenzaron a encajar y fue inevitable seguir el ritmo que Rachel marcaba, así que analizando el porqué de su cesión encontró que los labios de Rachel eran suaves, delgados y tiernos, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que el beso estaba siendo el mejor que le hayan dado en su vida, no habían sido muchos pero ninguno como aquel que recibió por parte de una mujer, ese beso a diferencia de los demás era como aquellos que escenificaban los personajes de las películas francesas que ella veía atentamente, de esos que trasmitían el amor y a la vez la pasión que los personajes sentían mutuamente, algo con lo que ella siempre soñó.

Los besos de Sam, los cuales debían ser los más importantes, eran incluso aterradores, era como tratar de dar respiración de boca a boca a un pescado, y no por el tamaño de sus labios, eso era incluso aceptable para Quinn, lo que realmente le molestaba era el hecho que siempre que se besaran terminaba con los labios succionados por los de Sam.

Ahí estaba resuelto otro de los sentires de Quinn, los besos que le daba Rachel eran prefectos.

Siguiendo con su búsqueda dentro de su ser encontró muy difícilmente el porqué de la reacción de su cuerpo, no era normal en la gran Quinn Fabray quedarse sin palabras y menos teniendo delante a alguien tan desagradable para ella.

Comenzó por pensar en Rachel, su voz era aguda, pero no molesta, incluso le gustaba cuando se tornaba gruesa justo antes de besarla, sus ojos eran lindos, pero lo realmente resaltable era su mirada, dura e impenetrable, intimidatoria, esa era la descripción perfecta, su cabello corto y desaliñado le quedaba perfecto con su look de rebelde, era como una copia de James Dean en rebelde sin causa, aunque había algo en ella que la hacía parecer mucho más sexy.

Después de valorar todo lo anterior su reacción fue inmediata, se levantó de la cama de un salto y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, aquello le había llegado como una revelación idéntica a las que le llegaban al doctor House para resolver un caso, Rachel le gustaba, pero no como amiga ni nada por el estilo, le gustaba como mujer.

_En otro lado de la ciudad_

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto Brittany mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

-Tenemos que encontrar donde quedarnos- le aclaro Rachel.

-Volvamos a casa- Brittany dio la obvia opción.

-Las cosas no funcionan así, necesitamos escondernos unos días y después volvemos- respondió Rachel de manera firme.

-¿Que hice mal?- pregunto Brittany con la cabeza agachada.

-Nada, todo estuvo bien, fuimos nosotros los que no medimos bien el tiempo- Rachel detuvo sus pasos y tomo las manos de Britt entre las suyas.

-Pensé que no te salvarías- confeso Brittany un tanto apenada.

-Estoy bien, así que tu tranquila, mejor pensemos en donde podríamos quedarnos- le dijo Rachel haciendo que el semblante triste de Brittany desapareciera.

Un abrazo fue lo que recibió Rachel por parte de Brittany, un abrazo sincero que no hizo más que afianzar el cariño que Rachel ya sentía por ella.

-Creo que tengo el lugar perfecto- anuncio Brittany después de un buen tramo caminado.

-¿En dónde?- pregunto Rachel un tanto entusiasmada.

-Con un amigo- y fue lo único que recibió de respuesta.

Tomaron un taxi y Rachel dejo que Brittany le dijera a donde se dirigían, después de todo ella no sabía dónde vivía el amigo de Britt.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?- pregunto el guardia del edificio al que llegaron.

-Hola, buscamos al inquilino del 302- Brittany se acercó al hombre y le sonrió genuinamente.

-El doctor no se encuentra- respondió el guardia con una sonrisa igual a las de Brittany.

-¿Tardará mucho?- pregunto viendo como Rachel recorría el corredor en donde se encontraban.

-No tardará nada- se escuchó una voz detrás de Brittany.

Todos incluyendo al guardia voltearon y se encontraron con un hombre de piel morena, altamente atractivo, con una sonrisa perfecta y unos ojos claros difíciles de olvidar.

-Brittany Pierce- sonrió aquel hombre y dejo a la vista su perfecta dentadura.

-Santiago López- y dicho eso corrió a sus brazos.


	4. Chapter 4

-Entonces, ¿a qué debo su visita?- pregunto aquel chico mientras les entregaba un vaso con soda.

-Tu dijiste que podía buscarte si te necesitaba- dijo Brittany mientras tomaba el vaso ofrecido por Santiago.

-Claro cuñada, lo que quieras- por primera vez desde que habían entrado al gran departamento del chico Rachel puso atención a la plática que llevaban.

-Bueno, primero que nada creo que es justo que sepas que ya no somos cuñados- anuncio con tristeza Britt.

-Entonces era eso- la cara de Santiago dejo de ser tan amable.

-No entiendo- Brittany dejo el vaso sobre la mesa de centro y volteo a ver a Rachel, quien solo atino a levantar los hombros.

-Santana ha estado triste, la he visto un par de veces y sinceramente no me gusta como esta- la voz de Santiago había sonado mucho más dura de lo que pretendía.

-Pues tu hermana no es la única que ha sufrido, y en todo caso no tendría por qué, fue ella quien termino su relación con Britt- Rachel no pensaba dejar que toda la culpa recayera sobre los hombros de su amiga.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto Santiago con su habitual buen humor.

-Rachel Berry, y será mejor que nos vallamos- anuncio Rachel levantándose del sillón donde se encontraban sentadas.

-No, aún no me dices en que puedo ayudarte- Santiago ahora se dirigía a Brittany.

-No es una buena idea, así que mejor lo dejamos así- Brittany dejo su vaso junto al de Rachel y se levantó para ponerse a su lado.

-Lo siento, no me gusta ver a Santana sufriendo, y cuando me dijiste que ya no estaban juntas fue inevitable no pensar que por esa razón estaba así- al parecer la amistad que Santiago le ofrecía a Brittany era genuina.

-Nuestra casa sufrió un desperfecto y necesitamos donde quedarnos- se adelantó Rachel al ver que Brittany estaba por rechazar la oferta de Santiago.

-¿Qué tipo de desperfecto?- pregunto Santiago acercándose a ellas -lo digo por si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlas- se apresuró a justificarse por la cara que pusieron las 2.

- Tenemos termitas y tienen que fumigar, así que no podemos estar ahí- con el paso de los años Rachel había se había vuelto una experta en el arte de la mentira.

-Bueno pues siendo así pueden usar la recamara de huéspedes- ofreció Santiago haciendo un gesto con su mano en señal de que tomarán asiento nuevamente.

-Serán solamente un par de semanas- se adelantó Rachel.

-No importa, aunque a cambio quiero saber exactamente lo que paso con mi hermana- le pidió a Britt con una sonrisa que se contagiaba.

-En realidad no es una gran historia, un día simplemente llego y me dijo que lo nuestro no estaba bien y que debíamos dejarlo hasta ahí- fue todo lo que Brittany supo explicar, en realidad no había nada más que eso.

-Eso es bastante extraño, ella nunca tuvo esas ideas- dijo Santiago aunque más para él que para ellas.

-Pues ya está, tu hermana es tonta y se perdió la oportunidad de estar con esta hermosa chica- acoto Rachel tratando de que se diera por terminado el tema.

-En algún momento se dará cuenta de su error- Santiago concordó con Rachel y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Hey ustedes, sigo aquí, y si no les molesta quiero dejar el tema por la paz- se quejó Brittany mientras caminaba por el interior del departamento.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Santiago al ver que Brittany se perdía en las habitaciones.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, pero haré lo que sea para que lo éste- aseguro Rachel con la vista puesta donde la tenía Santiago.

-Me parece bien, es una buena chica- se alegró Santiago y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rachel.

-Gracias, por dejarnos quedar aquí- Rachel le dijo sinceramente.

-Aprecio a Brittany bastante- bajo su mano y la guió hasta la recamara de huéspedes.

Rachel y Brittany se quedaron ahí por el resto de día, tenían que descansar lo que no habían descansado en los últimos días, y tampoco es que tuvieran mucho que hacer.

-Buenas noches- saludo Santiago cuando llego después de un largo día de trabajo.

-Hola, siéntate, estamos por cenar- respondió Brittany acercándose para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-No sabía que cocinaras- menciono Santiago abrazándola por los hombros.

-No lo hago, pero Rachel si, así que hay que aprovechar- dijo Brittany cuando llegaron a la mesa donde Rachel acomodaba los platos.

-Hiciste un buen cambio Brittany, a mi hermana se le quema hasta el agua- bromeo Santiago tomando asiento.

-Lo ves Britt, te convino bastante el cambio, al menos no morirás de hambre conmigo- Rachel también siguió la broma de Santiago.

-Aún es muy pronto para las bromas, pero pronto ya podremos hacerlo- se metió Brittany parando las bromas.

-Bien, pues a cenar se ha dicho- y así comenzaron los 3 a comer y a platicar como si de una familia se tratara.

El cansancio fue venciéndolos uno por uno, el primero en retirarse a dormir fue Santiago, poco después siguió Brittany y por último Rachel, quien se abrazó fuertemente a la espalada de Brittany y durmió sin problema alguno.

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol apenas se colaba entre el cielo nublado, pero tanto Brittany como Rachel despertaron con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y no paso ni un minuto cuando sonó el celular de Rachel y eso termino por despertarlas a las 2.

-Bueno- contesto Rachel aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola, te fuiste sin despedirte- detrás de la línea se escuchó la voz de Sugar entre varios murmullos.

-Hola- saludo Rachel con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Supuse que a tu papá no le daría ningún gusto encontrarnos en su casa- explico mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de Brittany.

-Sí, no le gustó nada saber que había hecho una fiesta en su ausencia- Sugar sonrió mientras recordaba el regaño recibido.

-Y dime, ¿te castigo muy duro?- pregunto Rachel sonriendo por las caras de Brittany.

-Pues ya dirás tú, estoy aquí en la dirección del colegio porque llegue tarde debido a que mi papá me dejo sin chófer y sin auto- comentó Sugar con ironía.

-Supongo que eso es malo- sugirió Rachel.

-Sí, y más porque no tengo no idea de cómo regresare a mi casa por la tarde- sonó más molesta que anteriormente.

-No tengas pendiente por eso, yo pasaré por ti, y mañana iré por a tu casa y te llevaré al colegio, y así hasta que te quiten el castigo- resolvió rápidamente Rachel para tranquilidad de Sugar.

-Te lo agradecería bastante- dijo Sugar soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-Bien, pues a la hora de la salida estaré ahí- anuncio Rachel dando por terminada la conversación.

El resto de la mañana la ocuparon para ir a sus respectivas casas y tomar algunas cosas personales y ropa para poder estar tranquilas en el departamento de Santiago.

* * *

-¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí?- pregunto Quinn a Santana mientras veían a un tumulto de personas haciendo alboroto.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea- respondió Santana mientras se acercaban al tumulto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Quinn a uno de los chicos que pasaban por ahí.

-Ryder y Marley están peleando- respondió el chico levantando los hombros en señal de no entender lo que pasaba.

Santana y Quinn se voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido, y es que ver pelear a Marley y Ryder era realmente extraño, eran la pareja perfecta, y se podía ver a kilómetros que se querían.

Caminaron rápido hacia ellos, pero al llegar sólo pudieron ver a Ryder pateando un casillero y cuando buscaron a Marley la vieron corriendo hacia la salida.

Rachel por su parte había llegado al colegio segundos atrás, se bajó de la moto y se dispuso a esperar a Sugar, mientras observaba cómo la lluvia que había amenazado todo el día con hacer presencia comenzaba a caer poco a poco, cuando regreso la vista a la parte superior de las escaleras vio a una de las chicas que acompañaban a Quinn el día aquel correr rápidamente hacía ella y justo cuando estaba por llegar al último escalón resbalo y Rachel alcanzo a tomarla entre sus brazos, su mochila salió volando y Marley se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo de Rachel, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con más frecuencia y fuerza, por lo que el cuerpo de Marley comenzó a temblar del frío, Rachel en un acto reflejo se quitó su chamarra como pudo sin quitar el cuerpo de Marley de ella y se la coloco por la espalda, sintió como los suspiros de Marley se convertían en llanto y no encontró más opción que abrazarla más fuerte contra ella.

-¿Que le hiciste?- llegó Quinn y separo de un golpe a Marley de Rachel.

Lo cierto era que ver la escena del abrazo había molestado de sobre manera a Quinn, y más al darse cuenta que sobre la espalda de Marley descansaba aquella chamarra tan representativa de Rachel, tanto que en ese momento olvido completamente la amistad que la unía a Marley, y actuando por puro instinto las separo.

-Quinn- hablo Marley de manera entrecortada.

-¿Que le hiciste a mi amiga?- volvió a preguntar Quinn pero esta vez acompaño la pregunta por un fuerte empujón.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Santana a Marley quien ya se encontraba abrazada a ella.

-Sí, solo quiero irme de aquí- respondió en un sollozo Marley.

-Vamos- Santana paso su brazo por sus hombros y camino con ella hacia uno de los autos.

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella- advirtió Quinn señalándola con su dedo índice.

-Tranquila princesa, sólo nos estábamos conociendo- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa que molesto más a Quinn.

-¿Algún problema?- se escuchó la voz de Sugar detrás de ellas.

-Mantén a tu amiga alejada de nosotras- amenazó nuevamente Quinn pero esta vez a Sugar.

Las miradas de las 3 eran completamente distintas entre ellas, la de Quinn era de molestia, la de Sugar era de desconcierto y en la de Rachel había cierta picardía que ninguna de las otras 2 entendió.

Quinn termino dándole una mirada amenazadora a las 2 y siguió el mismo camino por el que se habían ido Santana y Marley.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Sugar todavía con la vista en el auto de Quinn.

-Está loca- respondió sencillamente Rachel -por cierto, se llevó mi chamarra- acoto tomando su lugar en la moto.

-¿Quinn?- pregunto confundida Sugar.

-No, la otra, pero no importa- le restó importancia Rachel y ayudo a Sugar a subir a la parte trasera de la moto.

Se pusieron los cascos y arrancaron rápidamente sin rumbo fijo, simplemente querían sentir la adrenalina que deja correr sobre una moto.

-Quiero saber que salió mal- exigió Sugar cuando llegaron a un lugar donde comer, refiriéndose al día de su cumpleaños.

-Perdí el control de la bicicleta y caí por una barranca- explico sencillamente y sin intención de entrar en detalles.

-Tu nunca pierdes el control- aseguro Sugar mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

-Lo perdí en ese momento, pero cuéntame mejor que tal tu día- pidió Rachel cambiando completamente de tema.

-Cuéntame tú de lo que pasa con Quinn- Sugar no pensaba dejar las cosas así como si nada.

-No hay nada que contar- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa que incito a Sugar a seguir preguntando.

-Estoy segura de que si lo hay, y las miradas asesinas que recibo a diario me dan derecho a saber por qué- bromeo Sugar haciendo reír a Rachel.

-Es solo que nos caemos mal mutuamente- explico Rachel sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Y supongo que se llevan tan mal que no encontraron otra manera de demostrarlo más que agarrarse a besos- dijo Sugar como si nada, pero Rachel sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada.

-Yo... ósea... ella...- las frases simplemente no se completaban.

-Tranquila linda- se rió Sugar burlándose un poco de ella.

Rachel cerró la boca y puso sus codos sobre la mesa tapándose la cara con las manos, suspiro profundo y segundos después se unió a las risas de Sugar.

-No es mi tipo pero es bonita- acotó Sugar sin quitar la sonrisa.

-No me gusta físicamente- respondió Rachel con la misma sonrisa.

-Bueno, no tiene nada que ver con tu novio así que puedo ver porque- al parecer a Sugar la escena del beso entre Quinn y Rachel no tenía tanta importancia.

-Es más por molestarla- le aclaro Rachel mientras veían al mesero entregar su comida.

-Pues no se veía muy molesta- ironizo Sugar.

-Olvidemos el tema, sinceramente lo último que quiero hacer es hablar de Quinn- podio Rachel comenzando a comer y dado por terminado el tema.

-Bien, no hablamos de Quinn, hablemos entonces de Brody- propuso Sugar.

-La gente dice que me engaña- le dijo Rachel con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Y tú que piensas?- el tonó de su voz era igual que el de Rachel.

-No debo de pensar en eso, supongo que si me engaña ya lo sabré- Rachel podría estar muy dolida pero simplemente lo aceptaba.

-Brody estaría loco si te dejara- aseguro Sugar tomando la mano de Rachel por encima de la mesa.

-Tampoco es para tanto- respondió Rachel con una débil sonrisa.

-Rachel-  
-Déjalo ya Sugar, no importa- interrumpió Rachel y dio por terminada la conversación.

Prosiguieron con la comida sin una sola frase, pero Sugar en ningún momento soltó la mano Rachel, sabía que eso le daría un poco de tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto Marley, Santana y Quinn se encontraban en la recamara de esta última en silencio recostadas sobre la cama.

Ellas al contrario de Rachel y Sugar se habían quedado en la parte trasera del auto de Quinn esperando a que Marley se calmara, aunque no preguntaron por la razón de su estado, cuando estuvo más tranquila Quinn pidió a Santana que se llevará el auto de Marley y se encontrarían en su casa, Santana accedió rápidamente a su petición y fue cuestión de minutos para que ambos autos se encontrarán camino a la mansión Fabray.

-Necesitamos vacaciones- Santana fue la encargada de romper el silencio en la habitación.

-Vallamos a México- apoyo Quinn.

-Tenemos vacaciones hasta dentro de un mes- indirectamente Marley también estaba de acuerdo.

-Entonces las comenzaremos a hacer los preparativos- la conversación la dio por terminada también Santana.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente en la recamara y sólo se escuchaban de rato en rato alguno que otro suspiro.

-¿Tan malo es estar enamorada de una mujer?- pregunto Marley con la mirada fija en el techo.

La mente de Santana viajo inmediatamente a Brittany y la noche en que la conoció.

Fue una comida de negocios en la que acompaño a su padre por ausencia de su madre, ella caminaba por el salón con una copa de champange en su mano, viendo cómo su padre platicaba con algunos miembros de la junta directiva del hospital que dirigía.

-Disculpe señorita- escucho una voz junto a ella.

-Dime- respondió poniendo su atención completa en la mesera que le hablaba.

-El caballero de allá- señalo la mesera a un apuesto joven que la veía expectante -desea invitarle una copa- le informo con una mirada divertida.

-Bueno... ¿Brittany?- corroboró el nombre impreso en su gafete y recibió por respuesta un movimiento afirmativo por parte de Britt -bien, podrías decirle que ya tengo una gracias- termino de hablar sin quitar la sonrisa que la mirada de Britt había provocado.

-Eso mismo le dije yo, pero bueno, con permiso- le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Santana no perdió detalle de la caminata de Brittany y se descubrió a sí misma mirando con deseo el cuerpo de aquella linda mesera, pero cómo no hacerlo, si era hermosa, tenía una mirada penetrante, de un azul enigmático y su sonrisa era simplemente perfecta.

Volteo disimuladamente a sus lados para cerciorarse de que nadie la había visto comerse con la mirada a Brittany.

-Hola, de nuevo- la voz de Brittany vivió a sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Hola- respondió Santana un tanto avergonzada.

-El tipo insiste- susurro Brittany con fastidio en su voz.

-¿Molesta?- pregunto Santana con una sonrisa.

-Odio a la gente que se vale de otros para obtener lo que quieren- explicó el motivo de su ligera molestia.

-¿Y porque sigues trayendo sus mensajes?- cuestiono Santana confundida.

-Me da 20 dólares por mensaje entregado- respondió con una sonrisa que contagio a Santana.

-Entonces hagamos que gaste todo su dinero- sonrió más ampliamente y alzo su copa en dirección al chico en cuestión.

Esa noche Brittany termino con más de 200 dólares en su bolsa y con la satisfacción de haber dado al tipo solo la información que ella quiso.

Brittany por el contrario de Santana la vio desde el momento en que entro del brazo de su padre a aquella recepción, contemplo su cuerpo enfundado en un vestido color crema, con un cinturón ancho que no hacía más que resaltar su diminuta cintura, vio también su cara y supo que no tenía más de 18 años, a pesar de tener un cuerpo capaz de parar el tráfico de cualquier lugar en su cara había inocencia y hasta cierto grado parecía vulnerable.

Sirvió su comida y la atendió esperando solo una mirada de aquella bella niña, pero no pasó, y era de esperarse, nadie perteneciente a su clase en sus cabales le haría ni el más mínimo caso, así transcurrió el resto de la cena y cualquier ilusión que su cabeza haya imaginado no parecía ser más que eso, una simple ilusión, pero su suerte cambio en el momento en que un tipo no más grande que ella, vestido con un perfecto traje, hecho a la medida, zapatos y reloj de marca y una sonrisa impecable, le pidió que hiciera de cupido entre él y la chica que había tenido toda su atención la noche entera.

Britt pareció no darle importancia a la petición del chico y se acercó a Santana, pero por dentro estaba muriendo de los nervios.

La noche termino y Brittany aparte del dinero obtenido se llevaba con ella el nombre de Santana y la satisfacción de haberle causado múltiples sonrisas.

-¿Todavía por aquí?- pregunto Santana mientras Britt terminaba de recoger algunas de las mesas que había atendido.

-Ya vez, es parte del trabajo- contesto Britt con una sonrisa y encogió los hombros.

-Te ayudo- Santana comenzó a apilar algunos platos, pero la mano de Brittany sobre la suya le impidió que siguiera.

-Ese no es trabajo para ti- acotó Britt de manera seria.

-Tienes razón- respondió Santana con una sonrisa malévola cómo las que Quinn le había enseñado y retiro su mano del agarre de Brittany.

-Ya se fueron todos- afirmo Brittany esperando saber que hacia Santana aun ahí.

-Ya lo sé- se escuchó la voz de Santana un tono más abajo de lo normal, lo que hizo las alarmas de Britt saltar alertas.

Instintivamente Brittany volteo a sus lados para asegurarse de que no estuviera nadie viendo pero sobre todo para lograr calmar la sensaciones que la voz Santana le había causado en todo su cuerpo, durante los segundos siguientes evito estoicamente cualquier tipo de contacto con Santana, físico o visual, pero al enfocarse nuevamente en ella supo que había sido una terrible idea, Santana se encontraba ahora a pocos centímetros de ella, la miro de abajo había arriba y trago saliva con dificultad, se fijó en su cara y con eso basto para que supiera que sus ilusiones estaban por hacerse realidad.

-Esto- dijo Santana tomando le cara de Brittany con ambas manos -quise hacerlo toda la noche- y con eso termino por cerrar la distancia entre ellas.

El beso fue hasta cierto punto inocente y tierno, ninguna de las 2 abrió la boca en busca de más, simplemente era el toque de sus labios y con eso basto para que ambas sintieran electricidad en sus cuerpos.

* * *

-No es malo, es solo que no cuadra con el plan de vida que había trazado- la encargada de romper el silencio nuevamente fue Santana, después de regresar de su paseo por el pasado.

-Al parecer nada cuadra últimamente- intervino Quinn vagamente, mirando la chamarra de Rachel que colgaba de una silla.

-Ryder piensa que lo engaño- Marley después de todo se abrió ante sus amigas.

-Jamás lo engañarlas mi con el pensamiento- Santana y Quinn hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Lo extraño era que mientras tenían esa plática todas tenían sus miradas puestas en el techo.

-Eso no fue suficiente para él- y sin más se soltó a llorar amargamente.

Quinn y Santana se abrazaron al cuerpo de Marley y se quedaron así hasta que las lágrimas cesaron y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

-Nos vemos mañana, maneja con cuidado- advirtió Quinn a Santana quien manejaba el auto de Marley.

-Si mamá Quinn, tranquila- ironizo Santana mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Tonta, anden que se hace noche- respondió Quinn con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias Quinn- Marley hablo pausadamente pero ya más relajada.

-De nada, para eso soy tu amiga- se acercó y dejo un beso en su mejilla.

-Bueno, bueno, ya nos vamos, hasta mañana Quinn- y sin más arranco.

Quinn se quedó sobre la acera viendo cómo el auto de Marley desaparecía por el sendero, y al perderlo de vista pensó en regresar a su casa, pero alguien se lo impidió.

-¿Cómo está tu amiga?- pregunto Rachel desde su moto.

-No te importa, y ya te dije que no te quiero cerca de ella- respondió Quinn de manera agresiva.

La miro en todo su esplendor y retomo el paso hacia su casa, pero al pasar a lado de Rachel, está la tomó por la muñeca.

-Buenas tardes princesa- hablo Rachel mientras hacía círculos con la yema de su dedo sobre la piel de Quinn, y al ver que está quedo sin habla le sonrió y arranco sin más.

-Idiota- susurro al aire, mientras por dentro trataba de quedarse con la sensación que la piel de Rachel provoco en ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Los días pasaron sin más encuentros entre Quinn y Rachel, y no porque el destino así lo quisiera, porque él puso todo de su parte para que se encontraran a diario, pero la que estaba empeñada en no tener nada más que ver con Rachel era Quinn, quien como precaución al saber que Rachel iría a dejar y a recoger a Sugar al colegio pidió a su chofer adelantarse 20 minutos a su horario normal en la mañana y en la tarde ir 20 minutos después de la hora de siempre, estaba convencida que aquel extraño gusto por Rachel se iría de la misma manera en que llego si simplemente dejaba de verla, quería acabar con las tonterías, como ella solía llamarlas, que rondaban en su cabeza.

Por su parte Rachel, desde aquella noche en que conoció a Quinn solo había pensado en ella una sola vez. Aquella vez Brittany y Santiago habían salido a comprar algo para cenar cuando ella se puso a revisar algunas fotos que Santiago tenia encima de un enorme librero que adornaba la pared principal y fue ahí donde encontró una de Santana con Quinn, no eran más que unas niñas, pero la tonalidad de los ojos de Quinn era algo que jamás olvidaría en la vida, la había besado hasta ese momento en 2 ocasiones y acariciado su piel una sola, pero sabía que no había sensación igual a la que le daban sus labios o el roce de su piel, aunque ella no se comió tanto la cabeza como lo hacía Quinn, Rachel por el contrario rápidamente dedujo que aquello se debía a que jamás e la vida había tocado a ninguna mujer como tal, pero es que después de haberla besado hubiera sido extraño tratarla como una chica normal, y los besos tenían una explicación similar, jamás había besado a ninguna mujer, y aunque nunca tuvo problema con las personas homosexuales, jamás intento nada con ninguna chica hasta Quinn, así que ahí estaba resuelto el misterio de su sentir hacia Quinn, sin ninguna otra trascendencia.

-Las autoridades han dado por cerrado el caso de los farmacéuticos robados hace exactamente 2 semanas, luego de dar a conocer que la sangre hallada en el lugar de los hechos no estaba en condición de ser estudiada, ya que el contacto con la tierra del lugar había contaminado completamente la prueba- leía en voz alta Brittany a Rachel quien se encontraba frente a ella.

-Eso quiere decir que han dejado de buscar- anuncio Rachel mientras se levantaba de su lugar y suspiro aliviada.

-Eso es genial- grito emocionada Brittany.

-¿Qué es genial?- pregunto Santiago desde la puerta por donde entraba.

-Encontramos trabajo- respondió rápidamente Rachel al darse cuenta de que Santiago vio el periódico que aún se hallaba en las manos de Britt.

-Nunca vi a nadie tan emocionada por eso- se acercó Santiago a ellas y las saludo con un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

-Es que ya no tenemos dinero y tenemos que pagar a los fumigadores- era sorprendente ver como Rachel podía inventar mentiras de la nada.

-Bien, pero quiero avisarles que no pueden estar ocupada el sábado- grito Santiago desde la cocina.

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunto Rachel mientras le daba un codazo a Brittany, quien se había quedado sin habla.

A diferencia de Rachel, Brittany se quedaba complemente en silencio y sin movimiento alguno cada vez que no tenía como contestar preguntas que no quería o que simplemente no tenían respuesta, y era más que obvio que las mentiras nunca habían sido su fuerte.

-Voy a hacer una fiesta por mi cumpleaños y ustedes están más que invitadas, de todas formas va a ser aquí- salió Santiago de la cocina con su característica sonrisa.

-No es necesario, aparte no creo que tengamos nada en común con tus amigos- participo Brittany de la plática.

-Eso no es cierto, y si eso pasa estarán juntas, aparte las quiero aquí, son mis amigas- explico Santiago con los hombros levantados de manera inocente.

-Eso es chantaje emocional y no está padre- bromeo Rachel.

-Es que son mis amigas y las quiero y quiero compartir con ustedes ese día tan feliz para mí- Santiago no pensaba ceder.

-Esta estaremos aquí- los chantajes parecían funcionar después de todo.  
-Perfecto, entonces todo perfecto- sonrió victorioso Santiago y se perdió por el pasillo hacia su recamara.  
-¿Por qué aceptaste?- pregunto Britt de manera seria.  
-Nos dio asilo no podíamos decirle que no- se justificó Rachel rápidamente.  
-Sabes que vendrá- en los últimos días el nombre de Santana se había vuelto intocable.

-Lo sé, y también por eso acepte, no dejes que te vea triste- Rachel volvió a tomar asiento junto a Britt y golpeo su hombro de manera amistosa.

-La quiero- respondió de forma resignada.

-Tienes 16 años- Rachel buscaba la manera de que la razón de Britt entrara en acción.

-Cuando platicas con ella, parece mayor- corazón 1- razón 0.

-Es caprichosa y sin escrúpulos- eso se estaba volviendo un partido de tenis.

-No sabe ser de otra manera, pero se esfuerza- Brittany sonrió de manera triste al recordar todas esas cosas que la habían llevado al punto de enamorarse de Santana.

-Tiene novio Britt, y te dejo por él- inmediatamente después de soltar aquello, Rachel se arrepintió del tono que uso.

-Lo sé, por eso no quiero verla, todos, incluso yo sé que no merezco esto, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer cuando la tengo cera, simplemente se me olvida todo- y dicho eso se soltó a llorar en brazos de Rachel.

Rachel tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y abrazar a Brittany de manera protectora, mientras Brittany ponía su cabeza sobre el regazo de Rachel.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Santiago quien venía saliendo de la recamara.

-Está en sus días- fue la rápida respuesta de Rachel.

-Ok, ustedes arreglen eso- y así como salió regreso ante la mirada de Rachel.

-Yo no estoy en mis días- le dijo Brittany en cuanto regreso su mirada a ella.

-Me bloquee- y dicho eso se soltó a reír por lo gracioso de la situación y logro contagiar a Brittany quien también soltó la carcajada.

Lo cierto era que la cara que había puesto Santiago en cuanto escucho la explicación de Rachel era digna de aquellas carcajadas, había sido una combinación de entre terror y sorpresa, algo que Rachel jamás olvidaría.

-Britt- se escuchó la voz de Santiago y cesaron las risas – ¿necesitas que salga a comprar tampones, o toallas lo que sea que uses?- pregunto tan rápido que era casi inentendible.

Rachel y Brittany se extrañaron del comportamiento del chico y lo voltearon a ver rápidamente mientras aún se limpiaban las lágrimas, pero jamás esperaron verlo en la posición que tenía, estaba recargado en la pared lateral que dividía las recamaras de la sala y tenía la cara agachada, parecía un niño pequeño que sabe que hizo alguna travesura y está a punto de recibir un fuerte regaño.

-¿No se supone que eres doctor?- pregunto Rachel de manera graciosa.

-Claro que lo soy- respondió rápidamente con orgullo –pero jamás había convivido con mujeres- explico apenado y volviendo a su posición inicial.

-Tienes una hermana y una mamá- Rachel no pensaba dejarlo.

-Claro pero ellas… no sé- el chico la estaba pasando realmente mal.

-¿Acaso ellas no tienen menstruación?- pregunto como si nada Rachel y la cara de Santiago tomo un color extremadamente rojo.

-¿Qué?... no… bueno… si… es algo que no me interesa- respondió rápidamente y se volteó dándoles la espalda para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Eres un extraño doctor, ¿qué pasa cuando llega una paciente con molestias "ahí"?- pregunto Rachel obviando las comillas con sus dedos.

-"Ahí"- volteo inmediatamente Santiago sin darle importancia a el color rojizo de su piel –se llama vagina, y existen doctores especializados en eso- al parecer nada era más importante que defender su título de médico.

-Tengo toda la razón, eres extraño, puedes decir vagina como si nada, pero no puedes oír hablar de la menstruación- Rachel definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo con aquella situación.

-No es eso, sería igual de incomodo hablar de sus… bueno de... de "ahí"- termino sin poder mencionar con todas sus letras esa parte del cuerpo de la chicas.

-Este chico de verdad tiene un problema- hablo Rachel dirigiéndose a Brittany -¿tú de donde crees que saliste?- se enfocó nuevamente en Santiago.

-Conozco todo el proceso, pero no me interesa hablar de mi mamá y su anatomía- nunca ni en sus años de estudiante había pasado tanta pena frente a unas chicas.

-Santiago- intervino por primera vez Brittany.

-No Brittany, tampoco me interesa saber de la anatomía de mi hermana- respondió rápidamente sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a Britt.

-Santiago, tiene 16 años, que diablos voy a saber yo o alguien más de su anatomía- la cara de Rachel y Santiago reflejaban sorpresa tal vez.

-Los 16 años es la edad promedio en que las chicas del país pierden su virginidad- explico Santiago de manera obvia.

-Yo perdí la mía a esa edad- respondió Rachel como si nada.

-Yo también- concordó Brittany –pero eso no quiere decir que Santana haya hecho lo mismo, ella es-

-Diferente- Rachel y Santiago terminaron la frase de Brittany.

-Lo es- respondió Brittany de manera cortante.

-Bueno, ya basta de menstruaciones, vaginas y virginidades, por favor, iré a comprar algunas cosas que necesito y quiero saber si necesitas algo Brittany- Santiago logro cortar el tema después de todo.

-No necesito nada, puedes irte tranquilo- respondió Brittany con una sonrisa amplia.

-Bien, por favor no destrocen mi departamento- grito Santiago ya desde la puerta.

-Eres mala- acuso Brittany a Rachel que seguía burlándose de Santiago.

-Un poco, pero así me quieres- respondió abrazando a Brittany por la cintura.

-No me vas a contentar con cariño- advirtió Brittany.

-No sabía que estuvieras enojada- Rachel tomó distancia y la observo seriamente.

-No lo estoy, pero te pasaste un poco- ahora fue Brittany quien abrazo a Rachel.

-Era eso o explicarle porque llorabas- se defendió Rachel oponiéndose al abrazo de Brittany.

-Ya, ya, entonces todo bien- termino la discusión y pego a Rachel contra su cuerpo.

* * *

-¿Que van a hacer el sábado?- pregunto Santana acostada boca abajo sobre la cama de Quinn.

-Ryder me dijo que si salíamos, así que yo me apunto- indico Marley mientras se sentaba junto a Santana.

-¿No acabas de decir que saldrás con Ryder?- pregunto Quinn un poco confundida.

-No, yo dije que me invito, pero jamás que aceptaría- explicó Marley mientras sonreía por la cara que había puesto Santana.

-Así se habla, entonces faltas tú Q- Insistió Santana sin moverse de su posición.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- pregunto Quinn mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de su uniforme.

-Es cumpleaños de Santiago y hará una fiesta en su departamento- hablo dirigiéndose a sus 2 amigas.

-Pues está bien, vamos, pero como Marley está prácticamente huyendo de su novio tendremos que ir sin los nuestros- explicó Quinn un tanto fastidiada.

-Y eso es tan malo- ironizo Santana haciendo reír a Marley.

-Lo es, son nuestros novios y solo los vemos en la escuela- hablaba Quinn mientras tomaba asiento del otro lado de Santana.

-Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de salir con ellos- opinó Marley esperando que aquello no se convirtiera en una batalla campal por ver quien tenía la razón entre Santana y Quinn.

-Princesa- entro Russel para tranquilidad de Marley.

-No me digas así- respondió Quinn rápidamente.

-Toda la vida te ha dicho así- trato de tranquilizarla Santana.

-Pues ya no quiero que lo haga, ni él ni nadie- lo último lo dijo más para ella que para los demás.

-Bien, solo venía a avisarte que la cena de caridad de este año será en 2 semanas- aviso e inmediatamente salió de la recamara.

-Las vacaciones- se lamentó Marley.

-La cena es organizada por la familia de Quinn, así que prácticamente nosotras podemos tomarnos nuestras debidas vacaciones- la mirada que Quinn le regalo a Santana por el comentario logro hacerla sonreír de nervios.

-No podemos ir a la fiesta de Santiago- anuncio rápidamente.

-Está bien, nos quedamos todas sin vacaciones por la caridad- término cediendo aún en contra de su voluntad.

-Quinn, ¿ya le devolviste la chamarra a la amiga de Sugar?- pregunto Marley cambiando por completo el tema.

-Claro, que diablos iba a hacer yo con una baratija cómo esa- respondió Quinn con su habitual tono de fastidio.

-Sólo quería saber, no quiero encontrármela por ahí y que me reclame que me quede con su chamarra- explicó Marley la razón de su pregunta.

-¿Porque habías de encontrártela?, ¿acaso la has visto en otra ocasión?- Quinn dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y centro toda su atención en lo que Marley respondía.

-Claro que la hemos visto Quinn, va todos los días por Sugar- intervino Santana para quien no pasó desapercibida la actitud que adopto Quinn.

-Si lo que sea- la actitud Quinn no cambio para nada.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Marley con un beso en la mejilla de cada una.

La recamara se quedó en silencio apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de Marley y la mirada de Santana se posó de manera inquisitiva sobre Quinn.

-Déjame en paz- advirtió Quinn sin mirar a Santana.

-Yo no he dicho nada- respondió muy quitada de la pena.

-Me choca cuando te pones así- la enfrento Quinn.

-Y a mí cuando me mientes- se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el clóset de Quinn.

-¿De qué carajos hablas?- grito Quinn mientras la seguía.

Pero no recibió respuesta, lo único que hacia Santana era buscar y rebuscar en todos los rincones del clóset.

-Y mira lo que encontré- sonrió triunfosa mientras levantaba la chamarra de Rachel.

-Dame eso- trato de que eso sonara como una orden, pero no pudo con los nervios.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿de cuándo acá existen las mentiras entre nosotras?- acuso Santana encarándola.

-Esas son tonterías- Quinn trato de salir del lugar, pero Santana se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

-¿Tonterías?, estas no son tonterías- grito agitando la chamarra en la cara de Quinn.

-Claro que lo son, simplemente es unas estúpida chamarra- Quinn comenzaba a perder al control de la situación.

-Dejo de serlo en el momento en el que nos mentiste acerca de esto- no perdió tiempo en volver a agitar la chamarra.

-Dios Santana, no es que hubiera matado a nadie- grito frustrada Quinn.

-Estoy segura de que incluso me habrías hablado de eso, así que algo sucede con está chamarra y sobre todo con su dueña- la voz de Santana había perdido fuerza.

-No la soporto- volvió a gritar Quinn.

-¿Y porque guardas esto cómo un tesoro?- pregunto Santana retomando el sonido fuerte de su voz.

-No lo hago, simplemente olvide que la tenía- la desesperación de Quinn era palpable.

-¿Quinn, te gusta está tipa?- pregunto Santana tratando de no sonar tan dura.

-Yo soy normal- respondió rápidamente Quinn.

-¿Eso en que me convierte?- las palabras de Quinn habían roto la compostura de Santana.

-No te pongas en esta situación, sabes muy bien que no eres normal- Quinn se dio cuenta de que estaba lastimando a Santana pero no le importó seguir haciéndolo siempre y cuando dejara de presionarla.

-Eres igual a tu madre, y al igual que ella vivirás de apariencias nada más- Santana estaba dolida, pero aun así no perdió el control de la situación en ningún momento.

Le regalo una última mirada a la chamarra que aún tenía entre sus manos, otra a Quinn y termino por salir de la recamara y de la casa.

Quinn se arrepintió de lo que dijo, pero estaba segura de que era la única manera de hacer que Santana dejara de hablar del tema de la chamarra de Rachel, aunque sabía que también había logrado que le dejara de hablar de cualquier otro tema, vio en los ojos de Santana cómo rompió su corazón, pero no podía dejar que nadie supiera de sus extraños sentimientos por Rachel.

Los días pasaban lentamente para Quinn y Santana quienes no habían vuelto a hablarse desde aquella vez, Santana se refugió en Marley quien estaba al tanto de su relación con Brittany y no le molestaba para nada, aunque no sabía lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Quinn, ella apoyaba a Santana en todo lo que pidiera, a Quinn también la apoyaba pero ella no era tan abierta con respecto a sus sentimientos así que opto por dejar que Santana se quedara con ella.

-Perdón- se disculpó Quinn al chocar con alguien.

-No te preocupes, siempre he sido invisible- bromeo Sugar, con quien había chocado anteriormente Quinn.

La mirada de Quinn se posó sobre el cuerpo de Sugar, quien se encontraba de rodillas sobre el suelo recogiendo las libretas que cayeron por el choque.

-Siento mi actitud- hablo Quinn poniéndose a la altura de Sugar.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa- sonrió tristemente Sugar.

Quinn miro extrañamente a Sugar por unos segundos e inmediatamente después se puso a ayudarla con lo que hacía. Al terminar de recoger las libretas Quinn la ayudo también a levantarse y así sin hablarse comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del edificio.

-¿Siguen viniendo por ti?- pregunto Quinn como si nada.

-No, mi papá me ha levantado el castigo y tengo mi carro- respondió Sugar notando el interés de Quinn.

-Disculpa por eso también, no era mi intensión que te castigarán- sentirse vulnerable sacaba una mejor Quinn.

-No hay problema, también estuve presente y no hice nada para detenerlas- sonrió Sugar restándole importancia.

-¿Porque dijiste que mi actitud no era mi culpa?- pregunto Quinn después de un silencio incómodo.

-Porque no lo es, así te enseñaron a ser, no haces nada que no te hayan dicho- respondió sencillamente Sugar.

-Todos aquí somos iguales- se apresuró a decir Quinn.

-Yo no, y eso me hace darme cuenta de cosas que ustedes suelen pasar por alto- llegaron al auto de Sugar y se quedaron paradas junto a él esperando que cualquiera de las 2 hablara.

-Yo me voy-anuncio Quinn un tanto incómoda.

-Nos vemos, le daré tus saludos a Rachel- se despidió Sugar y rápidamente salió del estacionamiento sin esperar respuesta de Quinn.

Las palabras de Sugar habían estado en la mente de Quinn toda la tarde y supo que ahí estaba la solución al problema que había tenido con Santana, empezaría por dejar d actuar como su madre le había enseñado y pondría en práctica todo lo aprendido de Santana, así que la tarde del sábado, aunque estaba bastante claro que le había retirado la invitación a la fiesta de Santiago ella asistiría y arreglaría todo.


	6. Chapter 6

El día de la fiesta de Santiago había llegado sin ningún inconveniente para ninguno de los invitados, Rachel y Britt habían ayudado con el acomodo de los muebles y la preparación de vasos, bebidas, botanas y todo lo necesario para que todo estuviera listo, Santana por su parte se había quedado a dormir con Marley para de ahí llegar a casa de su hermano, y así las horas iban pasando hasta el momento indicado.

-Creo que nos has mentido y no tienes amigos, por eso querías que viniéramos para no estar solo- le dijo Rachel a Santiago mientras esperaban los tres entados en el sillón que la gente comenzara a llegar.

-Sí tengo amigos, pero la mayoría tenia turno hoy, así que llegaran más tarde- explicaba Santiago haciendo pucheros.

-Nosotras no te juzgaremos, aunque pudiste habernos dicho y no arreglábamos tanto- la relación entre Rachel y Santiago era básicamente la de molestar y ser molestado.

-Britt, dile que si tengo amigos y que me deje de molestar- pidió Santiago como niño pequeño.

-Rachel, Santiago si tiene amigos y vendrán, y ya por favor los 2 que parezco su mamá- pidió paz al ver que Rachel volvería a molestarlo.

Rachel sonrió y llevo sus dedos índice y medio a sus ojos y después apunto a Santiago en una clara señal de "te estoy vigilando", Santiago sonrió también y cuando estaba a punto de responderle el timbre sonó haciendo que los 3 se miraran como si realmente no estuvieran esperando a alguien.

-¿No vas a abrir?- pregunto Rachel al ver que Santiago se acomodó más en el sillón.

-Yo soy el festejado y no debo hacer nada- respondió poniéndose las manos en la nuca y estirando las piernas.

-Rachel abre por favor- pidió Brittany mientras volvía a revisar que todo estuviera perfecto.

-Pero es su fiesta- reviro Rachel obviando el motivo de aquella reunión.

-Ya escuchaste a mamá Britt- se burló Santiago.

Rachel le regalo una mirada cargada de malas palabras a Santiago y se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de ella.

-Hola, ¿esta Santiago?- pregunto un chico no muy alto, pero con buen cuerpo.

-Sí, adelante- respondió Rachel con su mejor cara.

Y después de él llegaron más y más, el departamento no era pequeño, pero tampoco se estaba dando abasto con la cantidad de personas que estaban llegando, las chicas comenzaron a platicar con timidez con los invitados, pero con el paso de los minutos se fueron soltando y terminaron en el grupo de amigos más cercanos de Santiago.

-¿Y cómo diablos vamos a entrar?- pregunto Marley mientras veían desde afuera la ventana del departamento de Santiago.

-No lo sé, a quien se le ocurre descansar cuando hay fiesta- al parecer el portero del edificio no estaba disponible así que no podían pasar.

-Tengo una idea- propuso Marley mientras observaba la escalera de incendios.

-Estás loca, son casi 15 pisos- renegó inmediatamente Santana.

-No pienso esperar hasta que el portero vuelva, puede no hacerlo en toda la noche, así que es eso, o nos vamos- advirtió Marley mientras veía la indecisión de Santana.

-Que sepas que si se arruina mi vestido o mi maquillaje te hago la única responsable- Santana termino por ceder, al darse cuenta de que no podía no llegar.

Caminaron hacia la escalera de incendio y se dispusieron a subir los pisos que hicieran falta para llegar a la fiesta.

-Hey, Santi, alguien está tratando de entrar- anuncio una de las chicas que se encontraba en la fiesta.

-¿Crees que debamos llamar a la policía?- menciono otro, provocando pánico en Brittany.

-No creo que un ladrón use tacones tan altos y de tan buena marca- menciono Santiago para tranquilidad de Brittany.

-Pero si es tu pequeña hermanita- anuncio el chico con el platicaban Rachel y Brittany.

-Ya no tan pequeña- grito otro de entre la multitud llevándose miradas asesinas por parte de Santiago y de Brittany.

Por su parte Santana y Marley se habían quedado cerca de la ventana por donde había entrado, siendo receptoras de todas las miradas que se posaban en ellas. La primera en darse cuenta de la presencia de las otras 2 había sido Marley, quien al encontrar la mirada de Rachel le sonrió genuinamente, aunque Santana no reacciono de la misma manera.

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo ella aquí?- pregunto a Santana de forma brusca, pero sin levantar la voz.

-Es un gusto verte a ti también hermana- respondió sonriéndole a los invitados invitándoles a que siguieran con la fiesta.

-Déjate de tonterías y respóndeme- exigió dirigiendo la mirada a Brittany quien tomaba del brazo a Rachel.

-Son mis invitadas, aparte no tenían donde vivir y han estado aquí- explico Santiago muy tranquilamente.

-¿Invitadas?, ¿tenían?, ¿han?... eso significa que la otra estúpida también ha estado aquí- aseguro Santana llenándose de furia.

-Déjalo, por la paz, ellas son mis invitadas, y no quiero ningún percance, aparte, ¿no fuiste tú quien termino con ella?- la actitud de Santana solo había logrado molestar a Santiago y se la llevo a la recamara para no incomodar a los invitados.

-¿Ahora estas de parte de ella?- respondió Santana con otra pregunta.

-No digas tonterías, pero no debería de importarte cuando fue decisión tuya dejarla- le grito ya sin prudencia alguna.

-Esto no está bien, tú y yo deberíamos estar festejando, y sin embargo estamos peleando por personas que no valen la pena- menciono Santana después de un largo silencio.

-Está bien, simplemente lo olvidamos, ahora ven a mis brazos y felicítame- a Santiago tampoco le interesaba seguir peleando.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y se abrazaron fuertemente, abrazo que les reafirmo el cariño y comprensión a ambos.

-Hey chicas tocan- aviso una de las amigas de Santiago a Rachel y Brittany.

-Puedes abrir, por favor- pidió Rachel asomando su cabeza desde la cocina donde servía más cervezas.

La chica le hizo caso y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró de frente con una Quinn que parecía desorientada, pero le duro poco, inmediatamente adopto su posición normal y pasó al departamento dejando a la chica que le había abierto ahí parada.

-Tenemos compañía- anuncio Brittany cuando vio entrar a Quinn.

-Eso es obvio, tenemos una fiesta aquí- obvió Rachel mientras buscaba algunos vasos.

-No, fíjate- hizo un ademán con su cabeza y logro hacer que Rachel volteara había Quinn.

-Era de suponerse, es amiga de la hermana de Santiago- menciono Rachel buscando sonar tranquila, pero lo cierto era que no contaba con lo que sentiría al verla.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Brittany en un susurro.

-Disfrutar la fiesta, tu simplemente no las tomes en cuenta- Rachel tomó las manos de Brittany buscando darle su apoyo.

-No te separes de mi- suplico Britt apretando las manos de Rachel.

-Jamás lo haré- le aseguro Rachel sonriéndole.

Brittany le devolvió la sonrisa, y con un último apretón de manos se dirigió al grupo de chicos con los que estaba anteriormente. Mientras tanto Rachel siguió con su trabajo sirviendo bebidas viendo de reojo todos los movimientos de Quinn, le gustaba, y lo estaba comprobando en ese momento, verla caminar enfundada en su cortísimo vestido color negro de un solo tirante ancho y sus zapatos de tacón del mismo color que la hacían ver más alta de lo normal, logro hacer que su pulso se acelerará, y extrañamente sentía ganas de sonreír.

-¿Puedo invitarte una copa?- se escuchó desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Hola- saludo Rachel con una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola- se adentró en la cocina hasta llegar a un lado de Rachel -Marley Rose- se presentó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Rachel Berry- respondió estirando su mano para formalizar la presentación.

-¿Soda?- pregunto Rachel mostrándole una lata.

-Pensé que al venir a una fiesta de adultos podría tomar algo más fuerte- se lamentó Marley de manera graciosa.

Rachel no respondió y se dedicó a servir en un vaso vacío el contenido de la lata, tomó ese vaso y otro de los que anteriormente servía y ofreció los 2 a Marley.

-Vaya pensé que podía conseguir alcohol sin un falso ID- la cara de Marley mostraba cierta decepción.

Rachel sonrió más ampliamente y le ofreció el vaso que ya estaba servido.

-Yo no bebo alcohol- le aclaro Rachel y choco los vasos.

-Está fuerte- aseguro Marley después del primer sorbo.

-Así toman los que no necesitan ID- bromeo Rachel.

-Bueno, pues me tendré que acostumbrar- Marley siguió la broma mientras volvía a beber.

-¿Haz comido algo?- pregunto Rachel al escuchar el estómago de Marley gruñir.

-La verdad es que Santana no me dio tiempo ni de eso- sonrió Marley con vergüenza.

Rachel respondió la sonrisa y comenzó a sacar del refrigerador las cosas necesarias para prepararle un sándwich.

-No es necesario- hablo Marley mientras se sentaba en el mueble donde Rachel trabajaba.

-Aquellos que ves ahí afuera llevan más de 10 tragos como el que tu estas tomando y están completamente lúcidos, ¿Crees aguantar tanto como ellos?- pregunto Rachel dejando lo que hacía.

-Que sean 2 entonces- y dicho eso fue ella quien comenzó a preparar el sándwich -Gracias por lo del otro día- volvió a tomar la palabra sin mirar a Rachel.

-De nada, ¿estas mejor?- pregunto Rachel extendiéndole lo recién preparado.

-Sí, bueno no, pero es una fiesta y lo trato de olvidar- menciono Marley sin muchas ganas.

-Lo olvidamos entonces- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿Sugar te entrego ya tu chamarra?- pregunto cómo si nada desconcertando a Rachel.

-¿Mi chamarra?- pregunto confundida.

-Quinn me dijo que se la había dado a Sugar para que te la devolviera- se explicó Marley mordiendo su sándwich.

-A si claro... ¿Porque la tenía Quinn?- pregunto Rachel.

-Me quede con ella esa tarde y la olvide en su casa- explico Marley sin ningún problema.

Rachel sonrió al darse cuenta de que puso dársela esa misma tarde cuando la había visto afuera de su casa o en todo caso dársela a Sugar cómo se suponía que había hecho.

-Te he estado bus…- la cara de Quinn al encontrar a Marley y Rachel no podía haber sido peor.

-Pensé que no vendrías- Marley se bajó del mueble donde se encontraba sentada y se acercó a Quinn.

-Tenía que arreglar el asunto con Santana- respondió Quinn sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Rachel.

-Eso es genial, ven vamos a buscarla- sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn -gracias por todo Rachel- dijo en forma de despido y salió de la cocina con Quinn.

Rachel levanto su vaso y lo señalo a Quinn quien solo giro los ojos y siguió a Marley.

-¿Que hace aquí?- pregunto molesta a Marley.

-No sé, aquí estaba cuando llegamos- explicó Marley tomando de su vaso.

-¿Y Santana?- volvió a preguntar Quinn revisando con la mirada todo a su alrededor.

-¿Que carajos haces aquí?- se escuchó la voz de Santana firme y fuerte.

-Quinn, que sorpresa- intervino Santiago.

-Hola, muchas felicidades- saludo Quinn mientras le regalaba un sentido abrazo -mi padre manda sus saludos y esto- le extendió un regalo.

-Gracias, aunque no era necesario- agradecida Santiago mientras rompía la envoltura.

-Ya sabes que te aprecia- respondió Quinn quitándole importancia a sus palabras.

-Esto es genial- menciono Santiago agitando un libro con su mano.

-Sólo es un libro- para Santana no representaba mayor emoción.

-Claro un libro de la biblioteca del gran Russel Fabray- la emoción de Santiago no se la iba a quitar nadie.

-Lo que sea, ya le diste el regalo, ya puedes irte- apresuro Santana a Quinn quien por lo visto estaba dispuesta a soportar cualquier mal trato por parte de su amiga.

-Santana- Santiago pedía por la compostura de su hermana.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras- y dicho eso tomo la mano de Marley y la dirigió a la improvisada pista de baile.

Durante el transcurso de la noche y de la fiesta Quinn perdió la cuenta de las veces que trato de acercarse a Santana, pero siempre recibía la misma negativa de su amiga, y la misma mirada de pena por parte de Marley, por su parte Brittany y Rachel estaban siguiendo los que habían planeado anteriormente "disfrutar la fiesta", la 2 buscaban el momento preciso para no ser descubiertas mirando a las otras 2 y parecía resultarles muy bien, pero aquello era una fiesta en la recta final y entre menos personas quedaban más posibilidades había de que en algún momento se encontraran de frente.

-Ustedes se quedan a cargo, ni mi hermana ni sus amigas se van, así que se acomodan- le dijo Santiago a Rachel mientras una de las invitadas le hacía señas desde la puerta para que se fuera con él.

-¿Se van todos?- pregunto Rachel queriendo entender lo que decía.

-Sí, ellos ya están muy borrachos y no las voy a dejar con ustedes- menciono señalando a los últimos de sus amigos quienes iban abrazados unos a otros para evitar caerse.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto Rachel sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Me ha dicho que mi regalo lo ha olvidado en su casa y tendré que ir por él, no quiero ser maleducado- respondió Santiago con picardía.

-Vale, que si es por el regalo lo entiendo, aunque no tendremos que esperarte despiertas ¿verdad?- aseguro Rachel mientras lo acompañaba hasta la entrada del departamento.

-No, parece que el regalo me llevara lo que resta de la noche- le susurró al oído para que su acompañante no lo escuchara.

Rachel sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y con un gesto de su mano se despidió de todos, incluyendo los últimos invitados, cerró la puerta y se recargo en la misma para analizar sus siguientes movimientos, tenía en la casa a Brittany, Marley, Santana y Quinn, quienes estaban más bebidas que los que acababan de irse, respiro profundo y su mente se aclaró fugazmente, lo mejor era llevarlas a dormir a todas, o a las que se dejaran, por su parte sabía que Brittany no representaría mayor problema, e incluso Marley tampoco, las del el problema iban a ser Quinn y Santana, pero ellas podían hacer lo que les diera la gana, solo se preocuparía por las otras 2, así que con un último suspiro abrió los ojos y se preparó mentalmente para llevar a cabo el último plan de la noche.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir- le dijo a Brittany quien se encontraba recargada en la barra de la cocina viendo bailar a Santana con Marley.

-¿Qué hice mal?- le pregunto Brittany completamente perdida.

-Nada, solo no era para ti- respondió rápidamente Rachel mientras la obligaba a hacer contacto visual con ella.

-Carajo, si tan solo hubiera nacido hombre- Brittany ya no pensaba claramente.

-Haber Brittany, eso es una tontería, porque igual te faltaría el dinero- bromeo Rachel.

-Si tan solo hubiera sido hombre y rico- Brittany no había tomado tan bien la broma y se soltó a llorar amargamente.

Rachel pego a Brittany a su cuerpo y respiro profundo, sabiendo que algún día se arrepentiría de lo que estaba por hacer, pero no tenia de otra.

-Mírame Britt- pidió Rachel mientras levantaba el mentón de su amiga delicadamente.

-Perdón, el alcohol- se excusó rápidamente.

-No pasa nada, y si hubieras nacido hombre y con dinero tampoco habría pasado nada, porque ella se fijó en ti, siendo mujer y sin mucho en tu cuenta, así que por favor deja de pensar tonterías- dijo Rachel haciendo sonreír ligeramente a Brittany –así me gusta, ahora vete a recostar que ya me arreglo yo con estas- menciono señalando con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban las demás.

-No seas muy dura, son unas bebés- pidió Brittany mientras dejaba un tierno beso en la mejilla de Rachel.

Rachel sonrió por la referencia que acababa de hacer Brittany y la siguió hasta la recamara con la mirada, quito la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza al recordar su plan.

-Marley- le llamo haciendo que voltearan todas a verla.

-Dime- respondió Marley mientras se acercaba a ella por el lado externo de la barra.

-¿Tu sabes de la historia de Santana con Brittany?- pregunto directamente Rachel.

-¿De quién con quién?- el razonamiento de Marley tampoco estaba en todo su esplendor.

-Santana con Brittany- puntualizo Rachel mientas señalaba a cada una.

-¿Esa era la Brittany de Santana?- pregunto sorprendida Marley.

-Si Marley, era ella, ¿sabes la historia?- volvió a pregunta un tanto fastidiada.

-Claro, ellas se aman, luego Santana tiene miedo y la deja- la exacta historia resumida.

-Bien, ¿las quieres ayudar?- pregunto Rachel rápidamente mientras veía a Santana acercase.

-Si- fue la única respuesta que necesitaba.

-Bien, llévala a la recamara de lado izquierdo- le dijo Rachel mientras veía a Santana discutir con Quinn como toda la fiesta –corre- la apresuro al ver que no se había movido de su lugar.

Marley movió la cabeza para concentrarse y camino decidida hacia Quinn y santana, tomo a esta última del brazo y la jalo hasta donde le había pedido Rachel, una vez ahí abrió la puerta y la metió si mayor problema, por parte Rachel rápidamente le puso llave a la puerta y se alejó sin intensión de interrumpir lo que ahí pasaría


	7. Chapter 7

**Primero que nada agradecer a todos los lectores por seguir la historia, pero en especial a Michele Sarfati, jazline, Mar, LeasLion, spyireland, Francisca, R.B.Q.F, Martina, SakuraC319, Ms. Stark y a todos los GUEST por comentar los capitulos, gracias por hacerme saber que lo que escribo es de su agrado y en segundo lugar les aviso que no poodre actulizar por un tiempo, poco tiempo en realidad, la explicación facíl es que me lastime la mano y el doctor dijo que tenia que tener reposo absoluto (aunque no lo este cumpliendo ahora mismo), pero era mi deber informarles :D sin más por el momento espero les guste la actualización es para ustedes.**

* * *

-¿Dónde está Santana?- pregunto Quinn llegando hasta donde estaba Marley y Rachel.

-Arreglando unas diligencia- dijo Marley lo mas propia posible.

-¿Y la otra?- volvió a preguntar ignorando olímpicamente a Rachel.

-La otra tiene nombre, y también está arreglando una diligencia- respondió Rachel siguiendo la actitud de Marley.

-¿Qué hicieron?- pregunto Quinn alterada.

-Arreglamos lo que deshiciste- respondió Rachel con molestia.

-Eres una…- estaba por empezar a despotricar contra Rachel cuando sintió la mano de Marley sobre su hombro.

-Vallamos a la terraza- pidió Marley y de la mano se las llevo a las 2.

Y así comenzaron a caminar las 3 hasta donde había sugerido Marley.

-Deberíamos de cambiarnos para esta parte de la ciudad- menciono Marley recostada en el piso de la terraza.

-¿Y eso para qué?- pregunto Quinn sentada junto a Marley.

-Aquí las estrellas se ven en 3D- aseguro Marley provocando una sonrisa en las otras 2.

-Deberías irte a descansar- propuso Rachel desde la puerta que daba acceso a la terraza.

-¿Que se sentirá besar a una chica?- pregunto Marley al aire ignorando a Rachel.

-Ya no sabes lo que dices, vamos adentro- ordeno Quinn.

-Rachel, ¿tú has besado a alguna chica?- al parecer no pensaba dejar el tema por la paz.

Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Marley y se acostaba junto a ella.

-A alguna sí- respondió Rachel con su vista puesta en el cielo.

-¿Te gustan las mujeres?- pregunto sin filtro provocando que Quinn se ahogara con su propia saliva.

-No- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Dijiste que te habías besado con chicas- aclaro Marley la razón de su pregunta.

-Nunca dije chicas en general, pero si con alguna- la mirada de Rachel dejo el cielo y se fijó en Quinn.

-No entiendo, ¿tienes novio y novia?- la cabeza de Marley estaba hecha un lío.

-Tengo novio- respondió Rachel quitando la vista de Quinn.

-Pero aun así haz besado a una chica- aseguro Marley entendiendo mejor.

-Si, a una nada más- aclaro Rachel logrando con esto que Quinn frunciera el ceño.

-¿Que se siente?- pregunto Marley apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel.

Esa pregunta se la repitió en la cabeza y encontró que besar a Quinn era lindo, es era la perfecta descripción, sus labios eran suaves y finos, no era un beso brusco, a pesar de ser fuerte nada tenía que ver con un beso torpe.

-Pues no es la gran cosa, creo que ella no ha besado mucho, no sabe hacerlo- mintió al saber que Quinn estaba poniendo atención.

Marley rompió en risa escandalosamente sin motivo asistente contagiando a Rachel.

-Ven, yo te beso, así tú tienes un beso decente y yo sabré lo que se siente besar a una chica- dijo Marley cuando se calmó mientras tomaba por la nuca a Rachel para acercarla a ella.

-Vamos a dormir- intervino Quinn tomando por el brazo a Marley.

-Pero yo quiero mi beso- reclamo Marley cual niña pequeña.

-Mañana se lo pides a tu novio- le dijo molesta Quinn.

-Me llevan, pero no te preocupes nos debemos un beso mutuamente- le dijo coquetamente mientras le aventaba un beso al aire.

-Ya tendremos oportunidad- respondió Rachel mientras tomaba el beso antes mandado.

-Hasta mañana- grito Marley justo antes de entrar a la recamara que estaba vacía.

Rachel sonrió ampliamente ante la actitud de Marley y negó con la cabeza justo antes de ponerse a recoger un poco la sala, después de todo le tocaría dormir en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Brittany al ver a Santana.

-Quiero entrar al baño- respondió Santana e inmediatamente se adentró.

Brittany se sentó en la cama y se tomó su tiempo para que el mareo se le pasara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Santana cuando estuvo frente a Britt.

-Eso te lo pregunte yo primero- al menos la cabeza de Britt había dejado de dar vueltas.

-En la casa de mi hermano- aclaro Santana.

-Necesitábamos donde vivir y él ofreció su ayuda- explico Brittany tranquilamente.

-Marley me encerró aquí- respondió la primera pregunta de la rubia.

-¿Y tu novio?- volvió a preguntar Brittany.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con la tipa esa?- respondió con otra pregunta refiriéndose a Rachel.

Brittany le regalo una mirada de reproche al escuchar la pregunta.

-No lo invite, lo último que quería es que estuviera detrás de mí toda la noche- después de unos segundos Santana respondió la pregunta de Britt.

-No tengo porque responder eso- dijo Brittany levantándose de la cama y caminado hacia la puerta.

-No tú a mí me contestas- reclamo Santana tomándola por el brazo para impedir su huida.

-No es de tu incumbencia, lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía- respondió Brittany quitando la mano de Santana de su brazo.

-No te equivoques, me prometiste amor eterno- las palabras de santana hicieron que Brittany detuviera su paso y regresara la mirada a ella.

-La que se equivoca eres tu Santana, también me prometiste amor eterno y puedo jurarte que mientras te besas con tu novio o cuando caminas de la mano con él, ni siquiera me recuerdas- respondió dolida Brittany.

-Solo hoy Britt, olvidémonos de todo y seamos solo tu yo- suplico Santana al ver que no tenía respuestas coherentes a la afirmación que acababa de hacer Brittany.

-¿Y qué haremos Santana?, ¿pasear por las calles?... o perdón, olvide que tú y yo jamás paseamos por las calles por tu temor a que alguien supiera de lo nuestro- hablo Brittany mientras retomaba sus pasos.

-¿Aun me amas?- pregunto Santana sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía.

Brittany se detuvo nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión no volteo, simplemente se quedó así, dándole la espalda, sabía que no habría poder humano que la hiciera mentir con respecto a eso, ella seguía enamora de Santana y no había nada que pudiera hacer por mucho que ella quisiera.

Durante su reflexión perdió noción del espacio en el que se encontraba y no sintió a Santana acercarse hasta que su cuerpo pegado a su espalda la hizo reaccionar.

-Solo esta noche seremos tu yo- le susurro Santana al oído y supo que no podía contra tolo lo que le provocaba.

Rachel por su parte había terminado de recoger todas las botellas y la basura, solo faltaba limpiar a conciencia, pero ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo a la mañana siguiente.

-Eres una estúpida- escucho decir a Quinn mientras le soltaba golpes.

-Y tu muy intensa para ser una bebé- decía Rachel mientras se cubría de los golpes.

-Como se te ocurre hablar de los besos con Marley- seguí reclamando y golpeando.

-Ella pregunto y solo respondí- en un rápido movimiento logro atrapar las manos de Quinn entre las suyas.

-No debiste de haberlo hecho- la voz de Quinn sonaba más tranquila.

-¿Te molesto que hablara de los besos o que me quisiera besar?- pregunto segura Rachel.

-No digas tonterías, en todo caso, no dejaría que la volvieras como la tal Brittany- arremetió Quinn sin temor.

Rachel apretó sus manos provocado una mueca de dolor en la cara y de Quinn y supo que esa no era la manera de hacerle entender que Brittany valía más la pena que ella.

-Te besaría para así callar todas esas tonterías que dices, pero no sabes besar, así que mejor vete- le dijo seriamente y termino por aventar sus manos.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que la cara de Rachel quedara volteada por la bofetada que Quinn le había dado en su mejilla izquierda.

-Jamás encontraras a nadie que te bese como yo lo hago- le dijo con la mandíbula apretada y se dispuso a caminar hacia la habitación que compartiría con Marley.

Rachel tardo unos segundos en recuperase de tremendo golpe, pero en cuanto lo hizo corrió hacia Quinn y la tomo por el brazo justo antes de que se adentrara en la recamara, la jalo hacia ella y la beso, ese fue el primer beso en que no hubo resistencia alguna, Rachel reacomodo sus manos en la cintura de Quinn mientras que esta tomo a Rachel de las mejillas y la pego más a sus labios, el beso tampoco era fuerte, estaba siendo un beso sencillo, sin la batalla característica entre ellas de ver quien llevaba el ritmo, suave, sin mordidas ni nada ajeno a sus labios.

Poco a poco la razón fue llegando a ellas y la separación fue inminente, ambas eran conscientes de que aquel comportamiento no las llevaría a nada bueno, pero ¿qué era lo que debían hacer?, ninguna tenía la respuesta a aquella pregunta que rondaba por ambas mentes.

Tal vez la diferencia más grande entre ellas 2 no era el dinero, tampoco la educación, mucho menos la edad, no, la diferencia más grande entre ellas era su manera de pensar, Quinn tenía tan controlados sus sentimientos y los conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente que estaba sintiendo cosas por Rachel que nunca había sentido por nadie y no era eso lo que llegaba a asustarle, sino que cuando estaba junto a ella, aquella capacidad de controlarse a sí misma y a su alrededor simplemente se desvanecía como la neblina al amanecer.

Por su parte Rachel no analizaba nada, su lema era que todo aquello que le sucedía tenía una razón, no temía a lo que le deparaba en futuro porque sabía que estaba preparada para lo que llegara, su madre solía decir que Dios no ponía pruebas que no pudieran superar, así que confiaba en que algún día así como había llegado su repentino y sorprendente gusto por Quinn se iría sin más.

Quinn aprovechando los centímetros que le llevaba de altura a Rachel recargo su frente en la de Rachel.

-Como vuelvas a decir otra estupidez como esa, me asegurare de lastimarte más- amenazo Quinn con su típica pose y se perdió en el interior de la recamara.

Al ver que la puerta se cerró Rachel recargo su cuerpo en la pared esperando tranquilizar a su corazón que palpitaba a un ritmo que daba miedo, al recuperarse camino hacia la sal y se recostó en el sillón esperando poder dormir lo que quedaba de la larga noche.

Tarde les llego el amanecer a las 5 chicas, aunque para todas de diferente manera.

Santana sintió los rayos del sol dar sobre su cara e instintivamente busco las cobijas para cubrirse, pero algo no estaba bien, su cuerpo se sentía ligero en cuanto a ropa y las cobijas tenían un olor que no era correspondiente a ella, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Brittany sentada en una silla en el otro extremo de la recamara.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Santana rápidamente después de revisar que solo vestía su ropa interior.

-Nada- respondió Brittany levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia el baño.

-¿Por qué estoy desnuda?- pregunto impidiendo que Brittany caminara más.

-Entonces no recuerdas nada- aseguro Brittany buscando en la mirada de Santana la respuesta.

-Ayúdame a recordarlo- suplico Santana.

-Me pediste una última noche, sin nada más que lo sentimos, y te la di- explico simplemente Brittany.

-¿Tu y yo…?- medio pregunto Santana temiendo la respuesta.

-Tranquila que no pasó nada, nos besamos, eso sí, mucho, pero no pasó nada- la respuesta de Brittany había relajado inmensamente a Santana.

-¿Qué pasara ahora entre nosotras?- pregunto Santana tomando la mano de Brittany entre la suya.

-Te lo he dicho antes, me pediste una última noche y te la di, te quiero, pero no me torturare toda vida viendo como dices quererme y tienes a otra persona a tu lado- respondió Brittany soltando a Santana.

-Lo dejare- se apresuró a decir.

-No lo harás, y está bien, aparte te falta mucho por vivir, tal vez yo soy simplemente el puente por el que tienes que pasar para que seas feliz con alguien más- las palabras de Brittany estaba rompiendo completamente el corazón de Santana.

-Tú no eres un puente, eres el amor de mi vida- las lágrimas de Santana ya no tenían control.

-Tranquila, arréglate y sal que tus amigas se estarán preguntando por ti- resolvió rápidamente Brittany saliendo definitivamente de la recamara.

En la recamara contigua las cosas eran un tanto diferentes, Marley fue la primera en despertar, el dolor de cabeza que sentía era insoportable, y las náuseas tampoco eran nada agradables, levanto su cabeza y se ubicó en la desconocida recamara pero al recordar su noche anterior se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama.

-Deja de moverte- exigió Quinn.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Santana?- pregunto Marley sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Antes o después de que la encerraras con la tipa esa?- pregunto Quinn molesta.

-Lo había olvidado por completo, debemos ver que pasó- Marley trato de levantarse, pero cayó inmediatamente por sus malestares.

-Ya veo yo que pasó- Quinn se levantó y camino a la recamara que ocupo Santana.

Mientras tanto Rachel se hallaba acostada boca abajo en el sillón con una pierna y un brazo fuera de este sin inmutarse por nada, ni el ruido de los autos, ni el sol ni nada, podía interrumpir su sueño.

-Rach, despierta- le hablaba Brittany mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Volvió a hablarle, pero Rachel parecía no escuchar nada.

-Vamos Rachel, dijiste que estaríamos juntas- insistía Brittany aunque ahora ya la movía.

-Estoy despierta- apenas se escuchó la voz de Rachel.

-Pues tienes que levantarte, mira que no quiero tener que soportarlas sola- le dijo susurrando como si pudiera oírla alguien más.

-Ya estoy arriba- dijo Rachel sentándose en el sillón pero aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días- saludo Marley entrando a la sala.

-Hola- saludaron al unísono.

Marley sonrió y se acercó hasta donde se encontraban las otras 2.

-Yo soy Marley, mucho gusto- saludo alegremente a Brittany.

-Britt, igualmente- respondió de igual manera.

-Pensé que no tomabas- le hablo a Rachel mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-No lo hago- aseguro Rachel recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-Te ves peor que todas nosotras- bromeo Marley ganándose la primera mirada de Rachel de ese día.

-La próxima vez yo tomo y ustedes me cuidan- sentencio Rachel fingiendo molestia.

-¿Café, Marley?- pregunto Brittany mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Si gracias- respondió Marley viendo como Rachel se volvía a quedar dormida –Rachel también necesitara uno- grito para que Brittany la oyera.

-No tomo café- acoto Rachel volviendo en sí.

-No tomas café, no tomas alcohol, ¿acaso me dirás que tampoco tomas soda de cola?- pregunto Marley sorprendida.

-De hecho tampoco lo hace- informo Brittany extendiéndole la taza de café.

-¿Qué clase de vida llevas?- pregunto escandalizada.

-Una con un estómago sano- respondió Rachel volviéndose a acostar subiendo sus piernas en el regazo de Marley sin importarle.

-Es rara- le aseguro Marley a Brittany viendo como Rachel tomaba posición para dormirse nuevamente.

-Rara pero feliz, ahora déjenme dormir- soltó Rachel con fastidio.

-Vamos Marley hay que darle unos minutos más- pidió Britt mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rachel.

-Está todo muy limpio- aseguro Marley al entrar a la cocina y encontrar todos los trastes limpios.

-Rachel limpio anoche- respondió Brittany mientras comenzaba a guardarlos.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- pregunto Marley haciéndose a un lado para no estorbar.

-No, hay que trapear y hacer el desayuno, así que no es gran cosa- contesto Brittany mientras le sonreía.

-Hace poco aprendí a hacer huevos, si quieres lo hago- propuso Marley con orgullo.

-Está bien, tú el desayuno y yo termino de limpiar- concordó Brittany y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Mientras tanto las cosas entre Quinn y Santana parecían no ir nada bien.

-Te he dicho que te vallas, no quiero hablar con nadie y mucho menos contigo- gritaba Santana con la cara escondida en una almohada.

Quinn había dejado de lado su egoísmo y en ese momento buscaba simplemente ayudar a su amiga como fuera para que no siguiera sufriendo, así que muy a pesar de Santana no se fue, se quedó parada junto a la cama unos segundos y después de analizarlo un poco la rodeo para acostarse junto a Santana sin importarle que seguramente la echaría de ahí a patadas.

-De verdad Quinn, la otra vez ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir, así que por favor déjame sola- pidió una Santana más rota.

-La otra vez solo dije estupideces- aseguro Quinn mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Santana.

-Suéltame que se te pegará lo anormal- exigió Santana pero no hizo ningún ademán para alejarse de ella.

-Ya se me pego, pero así te quiero- trato de bromear Quinn pero nada parecía funcionar.

-Yo a ti no- respondió rápidamente.

-Te entiendo, pero aun así sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras- Quinn no pesaba dejar las cosas así.

-Que me dejes en paz- grito Santana levantándose de golpe de la cama.

-Me gusta la tipa esa amiga de tu chica- grito desesperada Quinn, esa era su última carta.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- pregunto Santana incrédula.

-Nos hemos besado varias veces, y me gusta lo que me hace sentir cuando sus manos me tocan y sus ojos me miran- explico Quinn con sinceridad.

-Quinn, no... ¿ella y tú?- pregunto con más incredulidad.

-No, nada pasa, ella tiene novio y yo también, y sinceramente no me interesaría tener nada con ella- las palabras no estaban de su lado.

-¿Cómo comenzó eso?- pregunto Santana regresando lentamente a la cama.

-No lo sé- mintió Quinn.

-Así no Quinn- advirtió Santana al darse cuenta de que le mentía.

-En la fiesta de Sugar- no era la verdad pero tampoco mentía.

-Estuvimos todo el tiempo juntas- aseguro Santana tratando de encontrar el momento exacto en sus memorias.

-Tu bailabas con Rick y yo la seguí para decirle unas cuantas cosas y después de discutir me beso- explico Quinn para sorpresa de Santana.

-Por eso tenías su chamarra- aseguro Santana al caer en cuenta de la situación.

-Aun la tengo- confeso avergonzada Quinn.

-Si ya te gustaba para cuando discutimos, ¿Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas?- pregunto Santana un tanto decepcionada.

-Tengo miedo Santana, mi mamá siempre me dijo que esa gente era repugnante, para cuando tú me lo dijiste te quería y conocía demasiado como para dejarte, pero es diferente conmigo misma- le dijo mientras se ponía de rodilla frente a ella.

La mirada de Santana reconoció en la de Quinn la verdad de sus palabras, y a pesar de que aun dolían las palabras de Quinn entendía de lo que hablaba, a final de cuentas ella también tenía miedo y eso que al menos tenía el apoyo incondicional de su familia.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de Judy cuando sepa que mueres por una mujer- bromeo Santana para tranquilidad de Quinn.

-Yo no muero por nadie- aclaro Quinn con dignidad.

-Hay por favor, "lo que me hace sentir cuando sus manos me tocan y sus ojos me miran"- repitió dramáticamente burlándose de las palabras anteriores de Quinn.

-Era para que entendieras- Quinn trataba de desmentirla, pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

-Sí, seguro- el humor de Santana había mejorado consideradamente.

-Bueno, basta ya de mí y la tipa esa, ¿qué pasa con tu chica?- pregunto Quinn sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Se llama Brittany y no es mi chica, de hecho me acaba de dejar claro que no me volveremos a estar juntas jamás- dijo con tristeza Santana.

-Eso S, jamás pasara- la seguridad en la voz de Quinn hizo que Santana viera un rayo de esperanza.

Sin querer Quinn le había dado todas las respuestas que no obtuvo de Brittany, en primera, no estaba con Rachel porque esta última tenía novio y tenía una extraña relación secreta y prohibida con Quinn y en segunda sabía que existía la posibilidad de que volvieran a estar juntas.

-Deberíamos ir a despertar a Marley- propuso Santana mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

-Ya estaba despierta cuando vine a verte- informo Quinn mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-Ayer sí que nos excedimos con el alcohol- aseguro Santana sonriendo.

-Dímelo a mí- la sonrisa que se instaló en la cara de Quinn llamo completamente la atención de Santana.

-¿Qué paso ayer?- pregunto Santana poniendo toda su atención en Quinn.

-Nada que no haya pasado antes, discutimos y después nos besamos- explico sin mucha emoción Quinn.

-Y lo dices así como si nada- ante los ojos e Santana la reacción de Quinn era razón de confusión.

-Estaba a punto de besar a Marley- expreso con frustración.

-¿Celos?- pregunto Santana con diversión.

-No- respondió rápidamente recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Santana -tal vez- pero esa respuesta seguía sin convencer a Santana -está bien, ya, si me dieron celos- termino aceptando para satisfacción de Santana.

-Si yo fuera tu no dejaría que esas 2 estuvieran cerca, ayer estuviste tu para impedirlo, pero ¿ahora?- por la cara que había puesto Quinn la broma de Santana no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

-Claro, y como ya está con ellas Brittany igual y se arman un trío- sí, ella también podía molestar a Santana.

-Muy graciosa Fabray- grito con medio cuerpo fuera de la recamara.

-Hey chicas he hecho el desayuno, vengan que está servido- se escuchó la voz de Marley al verlas salir de la recamara.

-Marley tu jamás has cocinado nada y cómo no quiero morir intoxicada por tu comida mejor vamos a desayunar fuera- propuso Quinn de manera grosera.

-A mi sírveme doble- se incorporó Rachel al escuchar cómo Quinn le había hablado a Marley.

-Será mejor que me valla- dijo Marley con decepción.

-Puedes quedarte, déjalas si se quieren ir- intervino Brittany mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

Marley repaso en su mente sus opciones, mientras Quinn veía a Rachel levantarse del sillón con solamente su ropa interior y una camiseta corta.

-Deja de babear- le susurro Santana después de darle un codazo.

-Nos quedamos, no pasara nada- decidió Quinn rápidamente caminando hacia la mesa.

Santana la siguió y se ubicó en la cabecera de la mesa mientras que Quinn se sentó a su derecha y Marley a su izquierda, por su parte Rachel se sentó junto a Marley y Brittany en la otra cabecera.

El desayuno pasó lento y pesado para Quinn y Santana quienes solo respondían con monosílabos cuando Marley se los pedía, por el contrario Marley, Brittany y Rachel platicaban de lo bien que se la habían pasado la noche anterior y de cuan divertido había sido.

-Bueno creo que ahora si es tiempo de irnos- acotó Santana cuando termino su desayuno.

-Opino lo mismo- concordó Quinn.

-Ésta bien, pero antes tengo algo pendiente- dijo Marley mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se secaba con una sonrisa a Rachel

Quinn reconoció inmediatamente aquella sonrisa en la cara de Marley e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Santana quien tenía la misma cara de sorpresa, por su parte Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa a Marley y la amplio más nerviosamente cuando vio que Marley se sentaba sobre ella con las piernas abiertas quedando de frente a Rachel.

-Me debes un beso- le dijo mientras su nariz rozaba con la Rachel.

Rachel instintivamente movió su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a las chicas en la mesa.

-Por ellas no te preocupes, están acostumbradas- insistió Marley al ver la indecisión de Rachel.

-Acabo de desayunar- se excusó rápidamente.

-Yo también- y dicho eso termino de poner distancia entre sus bocas.


	8. Chapter 8

El beso no debía entrar en la categoría de tal, puesto que sus labios simplemente se rozaron, no había movimiento alguno, solo fue un simple toque que se rompió al instante que escucharon los varios de vidrio caer de la mesa.

Rachel y Marley inmediatamente voltearon en busca de lo que había ocurrido y solo encontraron que la mesa estaba hecha un desastre mientras que Quinn azotaba ruidosamente la puerta de la recamara en la que había dormido.

-Muy bien idiota- reprocho Santana a Rachel.

-¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto Marley confundida.

-De nada, tal vez si le cayó mal tu comida- se adelantó rápidamente Santana.

-Tu comida quedo perfecta, no lo tomes en cuenta- la reconforto Rachel dándole unas palmadas en sus muslos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rachel, estaba rico- menciono Brittany mientas se levantaba y dejaba un beso en la mejilla de Marley.

-Lo que me faltaba- acotó Santana mientras seguía el mismo camino que Quinn.

-Insisto en que algo me estoy perdiendo- hablo Marley mientras se bajaba de Rachel.

-Es lo que tiene ser unas bebés- bromeo Rachel.

-Hey, son unos meses mayores que yo- dijo Marley fingiendo molestia.

-Tu eres casi una niña de preescolar- aclaro Brittany bromeando.

-Yo me voy- y dicho eso camino hacia la recamara donde estaban Quinn y Santana.

Rachel y Brittany se regalaron una sonrisa mutua y se dispusieron a recoger el pequeño desastre que había dejado Quinn al irse tan abruptamente.

-¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Brittany mientras lavaba lo platos.

-Por si no te diste cuenta, tenía puesta mi atención en Marley- respondió Rachel con obviedad.

-Pues mientras tú tenías tu atención en Marley la cara de la amiga de Santana se descompuso completamente, y fue cuando se levantó súper enojada- relato Brittany poniendo su atención en Rachel.

-No lo sé, ya sabes que no se siente muy cómoda con el amor entre mujeres- excuso Rachel.

-Eso va más allá de eso, y lo sabes- había algo en la actitud de Quinn que no la dejaba creer lo que Rachel decía.

-De verdad Britt, no tengo la menor idea de lo que sucede- trato de sonar convincente pero no lo logro.

-Está bien, si no me quieres decir perfecto- dijo Brittany molesta mientras pretendía salir de la cocina.

-Vale te lo diré- la detuvo Rachel tomándola del brazo -todo comenzó el día que les dimos aquella lección- comenzó a relatar Rachel sin mucho ánimo.

Brittany tomo asiento sobre sobre la barra y se dispuso a escuchar lo que Rachel tenía para contarle sin interrumpirla, la escuchaba atentamente y justo después de escucharla nombrar a Quinn por tercera vez supo que había algo diferente en la relación meramente de molestia entre ellas que Rachel relataba.

En una de las recamaras del mismo departamento se desarrollaba una plática más o menos de la misma índole. Quinn le contó a Marley lo mismo que le había dicho a Santana minutos antes, y Marley al igual que Brittany sólo tomo asiento en la cama y escucho atentamente lo que Quinn decía.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Rachel te gusta?- fue lo primero que Marley pregunto cuando quien termino de hablar.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- confeso Quinn con la cara entre sus manos.

-¿Que sentiste cuando la bese?- volvió a preguntar de manera calmada.

-No me gusto- respondió Quinn rápidamente fijando su mirada en la de Marley.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Marley a Santana sin tomar en cuenta la mirada de Quinn.

-¿Porque haríamos algo nosotras?- respondió Santana con el ceño fruncido.

-Por lo mismo que nosotras haremos algo para que Brittany deje de ignorarte- respondió Marley de manera firme y hasta intimidante.

-No es necesario, nada pasara entre nosotras- intervino Quinn levantándose de la silla en la que estaba.

-Es una buena chica- aseguro Marley

-Eso no le bastará a mi familia ni a mis amigos- menciono Quinn con una sonrisa triste.

-Tal vez sean ellos quienes no valgan la pena- menciono Marley tomando una de las manos de Quinn.

-Yo pienso que nos estamos apresurando, tal vez es una simple confusión y nos estamos ahogando en un vaso de agua- se acercó Santana golpeando su hombro de forma juguetona con el de Quinn.

-En eso tiene razón, opino que no lo tomes en cuenta y sigas normal, si ves que nada cambia ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en que hacer- apoyo Marley por completo.

-Está bien, no pensare en eso, seguramente es una simple ilusión por vivir algo nuevo y desconocido- concordó Quinn abrazando por los hombros a sus amigas.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que hacer un plan para que Brittany regrese con Santana- recordó Marley unos de sus objetivos.

-Eso estará muy difícil- dijo Santana de manera triste.

-Claro que no, hay que darle celos- sugirió Quinn rápidamente.

-Si claro con Finn- ironizo Santana.

-Yo conozco a alguien que seguro se apunta- intervino Marley con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿A quién conoces?- pregunto Quinn.

-Mi prima Danny- respondió Marley sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Ella es perfecta, pero ¿no fue a quien corrieron de su casa?- pregunto confundida Quinn.

-Sí, pero tengo como localizarla, así que no habrá problema- la plática entre ellas no daba lugar a ninguna otra opción más que esa.

-Llámale y dile que venga mañana mismo, así comenzaremos cuanto antes- indico Quinn con emoción.

-¿No debería yo saber de quién hablan?- intervino santana deteniendo la emoción de sus amigas.

-La conoces, no muy alta, cabello negro, ojos oscuros- describió Marley.

-¿La intensa con la guitarra en su hombro?- pregunto Santana con un gesto de desagrado.

-Ves la conoces- afirmo Quinn volviendo a su emoción inicial.

-¿Que no eras tú la que decía que el amor entre chicas no estaba bien, la boda los hijos, donde los dejas?- las preguntas de Santana no se detenían en su cabeza y lo tenía que expresar.

-Puedes casarte con una mujer, y también tener hijos- respondió tranquilamente Quinn.

-Pensé que eso no era normal- ironizo Santana.

-Ya hablamos de eso- dijo Quinn tratando de cerrar el tema.

-No de hecho no hablamos, sólo me dijiste que la tipa esa te gustaba, eso no es hablar- recrimino Santana sin motivo aparente.

-Yo las dejo- anuncio Marley caminando hacia la puerta.

-No, te quedas aquí- ordeno Quinn.

-No voy a besar a nadie- bromeo Marley para quitar la tensión.

-No es por eso- respondió Quinn con una sonrisa tímida.

-Quédate anda- pidió Santana con más tranquilidad.

Marley lo pensó unos segundos y decidió que estaría bien quedarse, regreso sobre sus mismos pasos y se sentó a la orilla de la cama con tía la intensión de no intervenir en lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Ya te lo dije, simplemente fui víctima del miedo- aclaro Quinn tímidamente.

-Esa es una excusa bastante trillada- la voz de Santana dio a notar cierta molestia.

-No es excusa, sólo quiero que me entiendas, yo pienso en todo esto cómo algo antinatural, pero estoy dispuesta a abrir mi mente si con eso estamos bien- explico Quinn serenamente.

-Antinatural dices- al parecer las explicaciones de Quinn no estaban ayudando en nada.

-Sí, y por favor no lo hagas ver como si fuera una mala persona, que si lo soy, pero sabes que no sería así contigo, recuerdo que estabas conmigo el día que nos burlábamos de porcelana, tú le pusiste ese apodo- reclamo Quinn ligeramente alterada.

-Es diferente- trato de defenderse pero ni ella sabía cómo.

-Estamos hablando sin hipocresías- advirtió Quinn señalando con su dedo índice.

-No soy hipócrita, es solo que...- prefirió guardar silencio al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada con que defenderse.

-Somos iguales Santana, sólo que a mí me cuesta un poco más eso de la adaptación a las cosas desconocidas- se sinceró Quinn regresando su voz a un tono neutral.

-No sé, se supone que siempre estaríamos la una para otra- Santana también había bajado el tono de su voz.

-¿Y qué hago aquí entonces?- pregunto Quinn con obviedad.

-Estar la una para la otra- redondo tímidamente Santana.

-Tonta, ven a mis brazos- exigió Quinn y Santana obedeció.

-Bien par de exageradas ¿podemos dejar el drama y salir?- pregunto Marley con su característica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vámonos que todavía debo explicarle a mi mamá donde pase la noche- dijo Quinn con fastidio sin separarse completamente del abrazo de Santana.

-¿Que haremos con las chicas?- pregunto Marley justo antes de salir.

-Nada, nos iremos y listo- anuncio Quinn rápidamente.

-Bueno ustedes huyan que yo me despediré de las 2- y dicho eso salió de la recamara.

Santana y Quinn sabían que no podían aparecer y despedirse de Rachel y Brittany como si nada, las cosas que habían ocurrido la noche anterior habían marcado un antes y un después de la relación entre ellas.

-Nos vamos chicas- anuncio Marley interrumpiendo la plática de Rachel y Brittany.

-Será lo mejor- acotó Brittany un tanto fría.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Marley a Rachel.

-No lo creo- aseguro Rachel con el mismo tono frío.

-Bueno, espero verlas pronto- se despido Marley acercándose a ellas para darles un par de besos.

-Nosotras también- respondieron amablemente.

Marley camino hacia la salida seguida de Brittany y Rachel mientras Santana y Quinn simplemente pasaron a su lado sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Rachel apenas se quedaron solas.

-No lo sé, ¿porque no me respondes tu esa pregunta?, ¿qué pasa con la rubia tonta?- pregunto rápidamente.

-Carajo acabo de darte una amplia explicación de mi nula relación con ella- grito Rachel exasperada.

-Hablo de tus sentimientos, ¿que sientes tu por ella?- pregunto Brittany del mismo modo.

-Nada, sólo disfruto hacerla rabiar- aquello era una pelea con todas las de la ley.

-Mientes, pero aún no sé sí solo a mi o también a ti misma- repuso Brittany con fastidio justo antes de caminar hacia la recamara que había compartido con Santana.

Rachel espero parada en el mismo lugar por unos minutos a que Brittany saliera a explicarle de que iba aquella discusión, pero no sucedió. Exhalo sonoramente y pasó su mano por su cabello en un gesto claro de frustración.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y la relación de Rachel y Brittany siguió cómo hasta ese momento, aunque Brittany de vez en cuando dejaba ver su desconfianza sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Rachel hacia Quinn.

-Bien entonces vamos a fingir que salimos para hacer entrar en razón a tu novia- la prima de Marley repasaba el plan.

-Sólo fingiremos- aseguro rápidamente Santana.

-Claro, tampoco estoy tan desesperada y esto no es una comedia romántica donde terminaremos enamoradas- fue más irónica que Santana y eso mismo provoco la sonrisa de Quinn y Marley.

-Bien, debes tener eso en cuenta- dijo Santana con fastidio.

Las 4 siguieron planeando sus acciones por un momento más y después quedaron de acuerdo en que Danny y Santana se dejarían ver de la mano por algunas calles que frecuentara Brittany para así llegar a su objetivo.

-Es increíble, ¿puedes creerlo?- Brittany llego gritando y aventando todo a su paso.

-Podrías calmarte y explicarme ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Rachel mientras salía de su recamara acomodándose una playera que la cubría hasta las rodillas.

-Santana, la acabo de ver con una tipa paseando de la mano- volvió a gritar exasperada.

-¿En dónde?- pregunto Rachel extrañada.

-A unas cuadras de aquí- se dejó caer en el único sillón que había en casa de Rachel y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

-Tal vez son amigas- soluciono rápidamente Rachel ganándose una mirada mal intencionada por parte de Brittany.

-Las amigas no van de la mano- sentenció Brittany sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Yo camino de tu mano- explico Rachel tranquilamente.

-Tu eres diferentes, tu tomas la mano de todos, ella no- volvió a exasperarse.

-Porque no piensas- Rachel se sentó en el sillón junto a Brittany y tomo sus manos entre la suya –eso seguro es para darte celos, si no ¿qué estaría haciendo en esta parte de la ciudad?- pregunto con obviedad Rachel.

-¿Tu estas segura?- pregunto con timidez Brittany.

-Si claro, solo lo hace por eso- reafirmo Rachel con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y qué debo de hacer?- volvió a preguntar Brittany inocentemente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto Rachel con serenidad.

-Quiero estar con ella, pero tengo miedo de que me vuelva a dejar- se sinceró Brittany sin mirar a la cara a Rachel.

-Si quieres estar con ella, deberías de darle y darte una oportunidad, igual terminan bien esta vez- alentó Rachel a Britt.

-No lo hare, si está feliz con la tipa esa pues adelante, no me interpondré, pero si solo está tratando de darme celos, no caeré en su juego, mira que a esto se puede jugar en par- sentencio Brittany decidida logrando que rache pusiera los ojos en blanco por su indecisión.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero pienso que estas siendo una terca y testaruda persona- las cosas eran simples para Rachel, si quería estar con ella debía de dejarse de tonterías y luchar por lo que de verdad quería.

El tema de Santana se volvió entre ella intocable, al igual que el de Quinn, no había limites en su amistad más que esos 2.

-Estaba pensando en que quizá deberíamos invertir el dinero en algún tipo de negocio- menciono Brittany a Rachel mientras caminabas con brazos entrelazados por las calles de su colonia.

-Es tu primer trabajo y ya piensas en grande- dijo con diversión Rachel.

-Pienso que es importante, estamos arriesgando mucho como para no aprovecharlo- respondió Brittany mientras se ponía de frente a Rachel y caminaba hacia atrás.

-Te vas a caer- advirtió Rachel tomándola del brazo.

-Podríamos poner una farmacia- menciono Britt retomando su lugar.

-Eso sería una buena ironía- Rachel sonrió ampliamente y se pegó al cuerpo de Britt cariñosamente.

-Necesitamos hacer algo, llevamos semanas sin hacer nada, estoy muriendo lentamente del aburrimiento- la cara de Brittany dejo ver un tierno puchero que hizo sonreír a Rachel.

-Lo sé, pero así es como debe ser, de hecho no debimos volver tan pronto- Rachel estiro su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Britt para relajar la molestia que sus palabras provocaban.

-Buscare un trabajo, para ti y para mí- resolvió rápidamente Brittany.

-Yo no quiero trabajar- ahora quien dejaba ver un puchero era Rachel.

-¿Y de donde se supone que sale el dinero que tienes?- preguntó retóricamente.

-Es lo bueno de haber crecido con un fontanero, me quedan sus clientes y Burt me deja trabajar en el taller cuando lo necesito, así que puedo corroborar mis ingresos- respondió con orgullo.

-Bien trabajo solo para mí- se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente.

Siguieron su camino sin rumbo fijo y el de pronto el sol se ocultó para dejar en su lugar a una luna llena que era capaz de alumbrar el más recóndito lugar de la ciudad.

-Pues yo te dejo aquí- dijo Brittany unas casas antes de la de Rachel.

-Pensé que te quedarías- en la voz de Rachel había cierta decepción.

-También lo pensé, pero creo que tienes visitas- con un movimiento ligero de su cabeza señalo la moto que estaba estacionada al frente de la casa de Rachel.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto el voz alta, a ella misma.

-No sé, pero ya lo veras- respondió Brittany haciendo una seña con sus manos indicándole que siguiera caminando.

-Nos vemos- se despidió rápidamente y corrió hacia su casa.

Lo extraño de ver la motocicleta de Brody fuera de su casa era que regularmente era él, quien más tardaba en volver después de un golpe dado, no era normal que regresara en 3 semanas, cuando generalmente se iba más de 2 meses.

Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo justo antes de tomar la cerradura, tratando de quitar aquella sensación de malestar que se había instalado en la boca de su estómago, giro el pomo con precaución y justo cuando sintió la puerta abierta abrió los ojos bruscamente, camino hacia el interior de la casa sin preocuparse en cerrar la puerta se ubicó en el centro del pequeño salón que dividía toda la casa, y puso atención a cualquier indicio de que la casa no estaba vacía, los ruidos de la calle se intensificaron por la puerta abierta, pero aun así fue capaz de reconocer suspiros y gemidos provenientes de la casa. Camino hacia la única recamara y al acercarse comprobó lo que llevaba meses sospechando, su relación con Brody se había acabado.

Se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta viendo como Brody mantenía relaciones con una mujer que nunca había visto, aunque tampoco la hubiera reconocido, puesto que Brody la cubría con su cuerpo, pero más que observar, pensaba, pensaba en el momento en que todo se había terminado, y trataba de averiguar ¿cómo debía actuar?, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿salir de la casa sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia?, ¿reclamarle a Brody haber metido a otra mujer a su cama?, ¿Qué haría cualquier mujer en su lugar?.

-Rachel- la voz de Brody la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Brody- se escuchó una tercera voz femenina.

Rachel no se movió del lugar en donde se encontraba, pero desde ahí pudo enfocarse más en la acción que en sus absurdas dudas, acostada sobre su colchón se encontraba una mujer desnuda a la cual no quiso detallar, pero no tenía nada que ver con ella, volvió su mirada a Brody y lo vio entre las piernas de la mujer también desnudo y con una ligera capa de sudor sobre su cuerpo.

-Rachel no es lo que parece- se apresuró a hablar mientras salía de la mujer, cosa que provoco que Rachel saliera de la recamara –Rachel, de verdad espera- la siguió sin importar su desnudes.

-No me toques- grito Rachel al sentir la mano de Brody sobre su brazo.

-Déjame explicarte- hablaba sin soltarla.

Rachel no pensó mucho y respondió a aquella suplica con un golpe limpio en el pómulo de Brody que hizo que al menos la soltara –te dije que no me tocaras- y dicho eso salió de la casa.

Corrió hacia la parte trasera de está, quito de un solo golpe la funda que cubría su motocicleta, se subió y arranco con la intensión de no detenerse por un buen tiempo, pero los planes del destino no eran los mismos.

-Cuidado- se escuchó un grito desesperado que provoco que Rachel frenara de golpe haciendo rechinar las llantas.

Al salir de la casa Rachel no tuvo la precaución de fijarse si había gente a su alrededor y de no ser por aquel grito que nadie supo de donde salió se hubiera llevado a quien menos esperaba ver en aquel momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Rachel con el corazón acelerado.

-Intento no morir- el susto había logrado que fuera dócil.

-Estabas en medio de la calle- le grito desesperada.

-Espero un taxi- fue la corta respuesta.

-Rachel escúchame- Brody las interrumpió llegando hasta ellas aun desnudo aunque con una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo.

Rachel froto su cara con sus manos repetidamente en clara señal de frustración, pero no hizo ningún tipo de contacto con Brody.

-Súbete te llevo- exigió autoritariamente.

-No quiero- la altanería volvía a aparecer.

-Rachel, no dejare que te vayas hasta que hables conmigo- Brody no pensaba darse por vencido y se plantó frente a la motocicleta, decidido.

-Quinn súbete ya- grito Rachel provocando la sorpresa de Quinn.

Fueron fracciones de segundos en los que las miradas de los 3 se encontraron todos esperando por respuestas a diferentes preguntas. Al final Quinn obedeció la orden de Rachel sin mucho ánimo y subió a la motocicleta hábilmente.

-No me quitare hasta que me escuches- amenazo Brody.

Rachel sonrió sínicamente y apretó el acelerador provocando un estruendoso rugido que hizo a Brody replantearse el hecho de no dejarla pasar.

-Estaré esperándote en la casa cuando vuelvas, no me iré- advirtió por última vez y se quitó del camino.

Rachel le regalo un gélida mirada y mientras lo miraba tomo las manos de Quinn y rodeo su cintura con ellas, dándole a entender que debía sostenerse fuerte.

El recorrido a casa de Quinn no duraba más de 30 minutos, pero en esa ocasión bastaron solo 20 minutos para estar en la entrada de la mansión Fabray, y eso sin contar con el hecho de que a mitad del recorrido el frio calaba tanto que Rachel se tuvo que detener a darle la sudadera que ella tenía puesta, a Quinn.

-Sana y salva en tu castillo- ironizo Rachel cuando apago la motocicleta.

-Pude haber tomado un taxi- reprocho Quinn.

-Sí, y te pudo haber secuestrado o violado, así que con un gracias y mi chamarra está bien- respondió molesta.

-No me la iba a quedar- hablo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la sudadera.

-No hable de esta- la detuvo Rachel tomándola de la mano –la de piel que le preste a Marley- aclaro Rachel con firmeza.

-¿Pega más con tu look de chica mala?- pregunto Quinn soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Rachel.

-Yo no tengo ningún look, y tampoco tengo porque darte explicaciones, después de todo es mí chamarra- hablo de manera brusca y golpeada.

-Eso no te importo cuando se la diste a Marley- reclamo Quinn.

-Olvídalo, está por comenzar a llover y tengo que encontrar un lugar donde dormir- cedió Rachel con fastidio y prendió la motocicleta nuevamente.

Inmediatamente Quinn se puse frente a la motocicleta de la misma manera en que Brody lo había hecho y puso sus manos sobre las de Rachel, las cuales ya estaban ubicadas en los puños de la moto listas para arrancar.

-Quédate-

* * *

Siento bastante la tardanza, pero ahí esta, espero les haya gustado y un agradecimiento enorme a quienes se preocuparon por mi mano.

Muchas gracias

XOXO


	9. Chapter 9

-No- respondió de forma cortante.

-Quédate- volvió a exigir Quinn.

-Déjame avanzar- pidió Rachel con fastidio en su voz.

-No- desafío Quinn con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede?- pregunto Rachel cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

La cara de Quinn dejo su valentía de lado y se volvió nerviosa en milésimas de segundos, sabía que no podía decirle las verdaderas razones de su insistencia, porqué después de todo, ¿qué diría?, que llevaba semanas soñando con ella y sus besos, o que cada que la tenía cerca podía sentir como todas las facetas que cubrían su verdadera personalidad caían sin sentido alguno.

-No me gusta deber favores y a mi vista está noche me has hecho 2- menciono lo primero que se le ocurrió aunque no estaba muy convencida.

-No me debes nada- respondió Rachel tranquila.

-¿Me habrías dejado ahí en la calle donde nos encontramos?- había algo que le hacía suponer que con eso se cerraría la discusión.

-Claro que no- respondió con rapidez y seguridad.

-Bien, entonces entremos que tampoco dejaré que te vayas así- resolvió rápidamente Quinn quitando con mucha habilidad la llave de la moto.

Rachel sonrió vagamente y negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no tendía más opción que quedarse, aunque si lo pensaba bien tampoco tenía nadie con quien ir, y era seguro que no volvería a su casa.

-¿Tus padres no se molestaran?- pregunto Rachel mientras ingresaban a la casa después de guardar la moto en el garaje.

-No están, papá tuvo una reunión y mamá lo acompaño- explico rápidamente buscando con la mirada a alguno de los trabajadores.

-Bien, lo último que necesito es una pelea sin razón- menciono Rachel más para ella que para Quinn.

-Puedo preguntar que paso con el musculoso- instintivamente tomo la mano de Rachel para guiarla por la casa.

-Esto no nos hace amigas- murmuro Rachel soltándose de la mano de Quinn.

Quinn volteo a verla de manera desafiante, pero recibo una mirada exactamente igual que la suya y por primera vez en su corta vida bajo la mirada.

-Está es mi recamara, dormirás aquí y yo lo haré en la que está justo enfrente, por si necesitas algo- hablo Quinn dejando entrar a Rachel a la habitación.

-Me engaño- menciono en un susurro.

-No es necesario- respondió Quinn caminando hacia su clóset.

-Quédate conmigo- era el turno de exigir de Rachel.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Quinn con temor en su voz.

-No acostumbro dormir sola- respondió Rachel en un ataque de sinceridad.

-No es problema mío- hablo con desdén.

-Dijiste que me debías 2 favores, págame el segundo- el tono de voz en las palabras de Rachel le hicieron saber a Quinn que no podía negarse.

-Esto no nos hace amigas- cedió a regañadientes mientras caminaba hacia su baño.

Rachel sonrió al recordar que ella le acababa de decir eso y suspiro tranquila al saber que dormiría con ella.

-Dormiré en el sillón- acotó Rachel cuando Quinn salió del baño ya con su piyama puesto.

-Ponte esto- le aventó un short y una playera sin mangas -iré por Grace para que acomode el sillón- hablo de manera fría.

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo- al contrario de Quinn la voz de Rachel estaba tranquila.

-Tomaré algunas mantas de la recamara de mis padres- aviso a modo de explicación.

No espero respuesta alguna y salió de la habitación dejando a Rachel a solas para que pudiera cambiarse a gusto.

Regreso con mantas suficientes para que no pasará frío, después de todo, la lluvia parecía que no cedería en lo que restaba de noche.

-Gracias- susurro Rachel tomando las mantas.

-Lo que sea- respondió Quinn y se metió a la cama sin más.

Rachel observo todo el recorrido que hacia Quinn tratando de entender sus constantes cambios de humor, había sido ella quien le había pedido que se quedara y a pesar de haber mostrado algunos rastros de amabilidad y cordialidad seguía actuando cómo la niña mimada que detestaba.

Suspiro profundo y se dispuso a tender las mantas sobre el sillón que ocuparía, dejo su ropa sobre una silla que estaba cerca y se acostó sin más.

-Descansa Rachel- susurro Quinn mientras apagaba las luces.

-Tú también Quinn- respondió Rachel aún más desconcertada.

Esa fue la primera vez que se habían dicho sus nombres sintiéndolo, y para ambas fue bastante revelador.

-Buenos días señorita- saludo Grace a Quinn cuando estaba en la cocina.

-Hola Grace- saludo también Quinn.

-No la escuche llegar ayer- menciono mientras le entregaba un plato de fruta.

-Llegue temprano, no quise molestarte- explico mientras le sonreía amablemente en forma de agradecimiento.

-Llamo Lewis, tus padres volverán en 3 días-

-Bien, he terminado- anuncio molesta aventando el plato sin terminar.

-No vuelva tarde- aquello era más una súplica que otra cosa.

-Por cierto, no entres a mi recamara, hay mucho regadero- advirtió Quinn deteniendo sus pasos.

-Yo levantaré todo- se ofreció amablemente.

-He dicho que no, yo lo haré después- le grito con fastidio.

-Si señorita- agacho la cabeza y regreso a sus labores domésticas.

Quinn se arrepintió del tono que había usado con Grace, pero no estaba en su naturaleza pedir disculpas, así que simplemente tomo su mochila y salió de la casa.

La mañana llego diferente para Rachel quien a pesar de dormir en el sillón había podido descansar bastante bien, se estiro sobre el mismo y antes de abrir los ojos inhalo profundo sobre la almohada que Quinn le había dado de su cama, sabía que en cuanto abriera los ojos dejaría aquella paz en su interior.

Se levantó pesadamente y lo primero que busco fue a Quinn obviamente, pero al ver la hora en el enorme reloj colgado en la pared de la recamara, supuso que ya se había ido a la escuela, se acercó a la silla donde estaba su ropa y encima de esta se encontraba su chamarra de cuero junto a una nota membretada con el nombre de L. Quinn Fabray, sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que nadie podía verla.

_No recordaba que tenía tu chamarra_

_5279 es el código del garaje_

_32010 es el acceso de la puerta principal_

Las frases de Quinn no eran nada profundas, y hasta cierto punto eran frías y toscas, pero eso no importaba, simplemente tendría que salir de ahí y rogar por no volver a saber de ella, o tal vez podría aceptar el hecho de que algo ocurría en su interior cuando Quinn estaba a su lado.

Se vistió, acomodo las mantas y reviso toda la recamara para encontrar la manera de salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no sabía si sus padres habían llegado o no, pero no tenía por qué arriesgarse. Se acercó al balón que daba a la parte trasera de la casa y vio que la altura no era tanta, pero el golpe seguro seria duro, lo medito por unos minutos y agradeció internamente haber crecido con chicos, lo cuales le enseñaron a aventarse de grandes alturas sin que se lastimara y su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a los golpes, varias veces había sufrido las consecuencias de sus actos.

Guardo todas sus cosas en sus bolsillos y sin pensarlo mucho se aventó desde la orilla del balcón, acomodo su cuerpo de manera que cayó sobre su brazo derecho y rodo para que el impacto no fue mucho, al caer y ver que no sentía ningún dolor fuerte suspiro tranquila y se quedó recostada sobre el pasto tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Cuando estuvo tranquila volteo para todos lados buscando el indicio de que nadie la había escuchado, cosa que ocurrió porque todo seguía bastante tranquilo, fue ahí donde enfoco el balcón de donde acaba de saltar y vio que de bajo de este había una reja cubierta por una enredadera en la cual se pudo apoyar y no caer tan de golpe.

Sonrió por su gran hazaña y se levantó con precaución de que no la vieran y de no mover muy bruscamente su cuerpo, llego hasta el garaje y reviso su mano en la cual se había escrito el código de seguridad, lo tecleo en el interruptor y espero a que las puertas se abrieran, al entrar lo primero que vio fue la moto entre otro tanto carros, los cuales la noche anterior no había visualizado, los carros iban desde clásicos hasta último modelo, alguno llamo de más sus atención, pero se concentró en su moto. Camino hacia ella y mientras lo hacía buscaba sus llaves pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, pero no las encontró y recordó que la noche anterior Quinn se las había llevado, cerró los ojos ante su descuido y se pasó las manos por el cabello pensando en lo que debería de hacer, pero su desesperación se calmó al llegar a la motocicleta y ver que en el interruptor estaban puestas las llaves con un listón rojo que no reconoció atado a ellas, sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de que Quinn lo había puesto ahí y se dispuso a terminar cualquier cosa que tuviera con Brody.

-Te estuve llamando toda la tarde- reclamo Sam.

-Estaba ocupada- respondió secamente Quinn.

-¿Con quién?, porque tus papás, no están así que…- la molestia en su voz le dejaba ver a Quinn que dijera lo que dijera terminarían peleando, así que opto por decir la verdad.

-Fui a visitar al Noah- explico con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué hiciste que?- grito haciendo que todos los estudiantes que había aun en los pasillos voltearan.

-Contrólate, y sí fui a verlo- la voz de Quinn era autoritaria, tanto que imponía.

-Debiste haberme preguntado- reclamo tomando por el brazo a Quinn fuertemente.

-Tranquilo hermano- llego Finn para poner orden.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Quinn- amenazo jalando bruscamente su cuerpo del agarre de Finn.

-Gracias- hablo Quinn después de ver a Sam perderse por el pasillo.

-Cuando quieras, somos amigos- sonrió amablemente.

-Siento que lo de Santana no haya funcionado- comento mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia su salón.

-También somos amigos, así que no hay problema- sonrió, pero su mirada se mostraba triste.

-Eres un buen partido, pronto encontrarás a alguien- trato de consolarlo.

-Me hubiera gustado escuchar que soy una buena persona, pero con eso me conformo- un remedo de sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, pero pronto se difumino.

-Lo eres, prometo que buscaremos a alguien digno de ti- sonrió ampliamente esperando contagiar a Finn.

-Me imagino que será alguien digno de ver- sonrió Finn con complicidad.

-Lo será- advirtió Quinn y entraron juntos a su clase.

A pesar de que los años habían pasado y ellos se separaron, siempre hubo esa complicidad que les había dado el ser los primeros en crear aquel grupo, era verse y los dos recordaban el día que Finn se mudó junto con su madre enfrente de la casa de Quinn.

En otra parte de la ciudad Rachel estacionaba su motocicleta al frente de su casa, la apago y al sacar la llave acaricio suavemente el listón que colgaba de ella y se armó de valor para lidiar con Brody.

-Has vuelto- apenas abrió la puerta escucho la voz de Brody.

-Es mi casa, y te quiero fuera de ella- advirtió Rachel señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-No me voy, vivimos juntos y lo que está pasando solo es un bache- trato de acercarse, pero Rachel se movió inmediatamente sin darle oportunidad.

-Te tiraste a una desconocida en mi cama- reprocho indignada.

-No fue nada importante, yo te quiero a ti- explico acercándose nuevamente.

-Yo no te quiero, así que vete- grito con frustración.

-No estás pensando claramente, ¿qué harás sin mí?- pregunto con soberbia.

-Ya veré cómo sobrevivir- ironizo Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Sé que estas molesta, pero lo solucionaremos- al darse cuenta de que no funcionaría hacerse el importante opto por otra opción.

-Ayer tuve tiempo suficiente para pensar, y me di cuenta de que ni siquiera me duele el hecho de pasar mi vida sin ti, tú y yo éramos amigos y supuse que cuando ya no quisieras estar conmigo me lo dirías, confié en eso y me decepcionaste- explico con mucha calma, tanta que dejo según palabras a Brody por un momento.

-Ya no sabes lo que dices, y claro que quiero estar contigo- la desesperación podía notarse en su voz.

-Me iré a bañar y cuando salga no quiero verte aquí- se había dado por vencida sobre la discusión, pero la decisión de terminar su relación ya estaba tomada y no habría marcha atrás.

-¿Dónde pasaste le noche?- pregunto Brody desde su lugar.

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió fríamente.

Brody supo por el tono de la contestación de Rachel que no había mucho por hacer, al menos no en ese momento, le daría tiempo y después volvería a buscarla, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sin más.

Rachel lo dejo en la sala sin darle mayor importancia a sus palabras, lo último que necesitaba era seguir escuchado estupideces. Entro sin más en el baño y dejo caer su ropa mientras dejaba que el agua de la regadera tomara una temperatura cálida.

-¿Rachel, estas aquí?- escucho la vos de Brittany por el pasillo.

-En el baño- grito para que la escuchara.

-¿Dónde estabas?, Brody fue a buscarte ayer a mi casa- entro sin pedir permiso y se sentó sobre el lavabo.

-Tenía que salir de aquí- explico vagamente.

-Me platico lo que había hecho- el tono de su voz le hizo saber a Rachel que tenía el concepto equivocado.

-No estoy dolida, bueno al menos no porque me engañara- trato de que entendiera mejor sus sentimientos.

-¿Y entonces que te duele?- pregunto con interés.

-Que lo hiciera aquí- el agua dejo de caer y de un segundo a otro abrió la cortina del baño dejándose ver envuelta en una toalla -en mi casa- aclaro mientras secaba su cabello.

-Ya no lo quieres entonces- fue lo único que se le ocurrió al escuchar hablar a Rachel.

-Supongo que nunca lo hice, nuestra relación empezó siendo puramente sexual y después nos acostumbramos a estar juntos- encogió los hombros y su semblante se volvió triste.

-Lo encontré cuando salía de aquí, me dijo que no dejara de buscarte hasta que lo perdones- informo Brittany con pena.

-Ya pensare en algo para que lo deje- salió del baño y se dirigió a su recamara.

-No me has dicho donde pasaste la noche- no pensaba olvidar ese pequeñísimo detalle.

-Encontré a Quinn cuando estaba por irme y me ofreció su casa- explico sin mirarla.

-Al menos dormiste bajo un techo- y con eso dio por terminado el tema.

-Hablando de dormir, ¿puedo hacerlo contigo?, no pienso tocar ese colchón- cambio el tema por las mismas razones por las que Brittany no siguió.

-Claro, cuando quieras- acepto gustosa.

-Gracias- sonrió mientras se ponía algo de ropa.

-Por cierto he conseguido trabajo- anuncio entusiasmada.

-¿En dónde?- pregunto Rachel con alegría.

-Soy la nueva cajera del supermercado de la esquina- sonrió ampliamente.

-Espero poder obtener algún precio especial por ser tu compañera de vivienda- bromeo Rachel mientras se acercaba a ella para regalarle un sentido abrazo.

-Puedo dejar pasar sin cobrar algún producto- siguió la broma en un tono de inocencia.

-Ya tengo suficiente en mi conciencia como para obligarte a cometer otro delito- dijo Rachel un tanto en broma un tanto verdad.

-Tú no me has obligado a nada- así que déjate de esos pensamientos- la tranquilizo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

-Guardare un poco de ropa, para llevarla a tu casa- aviso Rachel.

-La que quieras, puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre- sonrió ampliamente.

-No es necesario, solo necesitare un colchón nuevo- replico la sonrisa y comenzó a meter en una pequeña maleta algo de ropa.

Brittany esperó pacientemente a que terminara de recoger sus cosas, después tomo la maleta y estiro su brazo para que Rachel lo tomara como toda una dama.

-RACHEL- se escuchó el grito justo cuando salían de la casa –te he estado buscando- anuncio Puck cuando llego hasta ellas.

-Aquí estoy- respondió de manera fría.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto con temor a la respuesta de Rachel.

-Llevare esto a casa, tengo que estar en la tienda en 15 minutos- intervino Britt al ver la indecisión de Rachel.

-Que tengas un excelente día- deseo Rachel con un tono de voz más cálido.

-Gracias, igual tu- y sin más se retiró.

Rachel vio como Brittany caminaba hacia su casa, la cual quedaba relativamente cerca, y al ver que entraba, le regalo una mirada a Puck y camino hacia su motocicleta.

-Tú dirás- hablo mientras quitaba el apoyo de la moto y caminaba con ella.

-Te debo un disculpa- comenzó sin hacer contacto visual con Rachel.

-¿Y estas aquí para hacerme saber que te diste cuenta o para darme la disculpa?- pregunto Rachel de forma irónica.

-Lo siento- fue corto y claro.

-¿Entiendes porque lo hice?- pregunto de manera ya más calmada,

-Claro, hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber estado en tu lugar- explico ya con la mirada arriba.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Quinn vino a verme ayer, platicamos por un largo rato y creo que lo quiere intentar realmente conmigo- explico con ilusión en sus ojos.

-Que bien- respondió fríamente.

El hecho de que Quinn pretendiera seguir con la relación que tenía con Puckerman extrañamente la había hecho sentí peor que encontrar a Brody en aquella situación sobre su cama, ¿que tenía Quinn en común con Puck?, ¿Qué tenía Puck para que Quinn no pudiera alejarse de él?

-Somos mejores amigos, y quiero que sigamos siéndolo por mucho más tiempo- pidió mientras llegaban a la casa de Britt.

-Lo seguiremos siendo, simplemente no estoy en mi mejor momento, lo siento- se disculpó Rachel sabiendo que no tenía razones para seguir molesta con él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto viendo como Rachel guardaba la moto en el espacio de Brittany.

-Lo he dejado con Brody- explico sin entrar en detalle.

¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto alarmado.

-Nada que no pueda resolver, solo necesito un tiempo a solas- hablo indirectamente.

-Bien, te dejo entonces, pero ya sabes que estoy contigo en todo- sonrió tímidamente y espero a que Rachel le respondiera para ampliar su sonrisa.

Quinn por su parte había dejado la escuela atrás y se dirigía a su casa en el auto que su padre había dejado para ella, con todo y chofer, el recorrido no era largo, pero tampoco corto, era el suficiente como para preocuparse por lo que encontraría en su casa, confiaba en que Grace hubiera hecho caso a su petición de que no entrara nadie a su recamara, pero no sabía que debía pensar de Rachel, ¿Qué se supone que haría al irse, bajar, saludar y salir como si nada?, su cabeza estaba vuelta loca y eso le estaba haciendo mal.

-Buenas tardes señorita- saludo Grace apenas la vio entrar.

-Hola- grito mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Entro abruptamente a su habitación y encontró todo en perfectas condiciones, su ropa recogida, su cama tendida y todo en su lugar, podría haber jurado que nadie había pasado la noche con ella de no haber sido por las mantas que se encontraba apiladas sobre el sillón y la misma hoja que ella dejo en la mañana justo antes de salir. Se acercó y la tomo entre sus manos.

_Inesperado pero gracias._

_RBB_


	10. Chapter 10

Los días pasaron prontos y sin ninguna novedad, Rachel se quedó en la casa de Brittany haciéndole de ama de casa mientras Britt trabajaba y Quinn había vuelto su vida a la normalidad, sus amigos, su novio y su perfecta familia.

-Quinn, recuerda que mañana saldremos de la ciudad- hablo Judy mientras desayunaban.

-Lo sé, aunque no tengo ni idea de porque siempre me avisan 1 día antes- reprocho poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Ya sabes cómo es esto, incluso nosotros nos enteramos hace poco- Russel trato de tranquilizar la situación.

-Si lo que sea- termino la plática con esa simple expresión.

Eran pocas las cosas que hacían a Quinn perder la paciencia, y una de ellas era el hecho de enterarse por medio de terceros de cosas que sus padres deberían hablar directamente con ella.

-Hoy no iré al colegio, sólo tengo una clase y ya voy tarde- advirtió sin interés alguno.

-Está bien hija, cómo gustes- concedió Russel.

-Siempre dejas que haga lo que quiera- reclamo Judy.

-Soy su princesa- alardeo Quinn, aunque le supo mal, con superioridad.  
-Lo es- reafirmo Russel molestando más a Judy.

Ambos sonreían mientras Judy negaba con la cabeza concentrada en el plato con fruta que tenía frente a ella.

-Señora, teléfono- anuncio Grace con el teléfono en mano.

-Contestaré y cuando vuelva dejaran de burlarse de mí- advirtió con fingida molestia.

-Lo que diga señora- respondió Quinn con ironía.

Los 3 sonrieron ante la ocurrencia de Quinn y prosiguieron con lo que hacía cada uno.

-Rachel habla conmigo, ha pasado una semana- imploro Brody desde afuera de la casa de Britt.

-Deberías hablar con él- comento Brittany mientras entregaba una taza de té a Rachel.

-Deberías de estar arreglándote para el trabajo, pero aquí estamos las 2- respondió desinteresadamente.

-Vale- cedió y dejándole un beso en la cabeza, salió de la cocina.

-Me quedaré aquí afuera hasta que me escuches- advirtió nuevamente Brody.

-¿Que harás hoy?- pregunto Britt entrando nuevamente en la cocina.

-Salir- respondió de manera simple.

-Bien, yo me voy- se despidió y camino nuevamente hacia la recamara.

-Pensé que te irías- comentó Rachel al verla en la recamara.

-Lo haré, solo que saldré por la ventana, no tengo ganas de escuchar a tu ex- explico mientras se colgaba una pequeña mochila al hombro.

-Eres muy inteligente Britt, saldré contigo- se apuntó y rápidamente tomo su chamarra y llaves.

-Mi gran idea te costará un viaje a mi trabajo- bromeo mientras salía por la ventana.

-Iré por ti en la noche que salgas también- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Carajo, pensaré todo el día en buenas ideas para que me lleves- se pegó al cuerpo de Rachel y está la abrazo por los hombros.

-Solo pídelo- se separó de Britt y le dio el casco de repuesto.

-Lo haré, no tengas duda- se tomó de la cintura de Rachel y arrancaron rumbo a su trabajo.

* * *

-Vístete que tenemos un desayuno con mis amigas- aviso Judy después de colgar su llamada.

-Estoy desayunando- obvió sus acciones.

-Si no quieres ir al colegio iras conmigo, así que apúrate- ordeno saliendo del comedor.

-Debiste ir al colegio- hablo Russel con pena.

-Debiste haberme obligado- reprocho levantándose con molestia.

-Esto no fue mi culpa- levanto el tono de su voz y Quinn prefirió gustar silencio.

-¿Cómo vas con Sam?, Quinn- pregunto una de las amigas de su madre.

-Bien, es un excelente chico- hablo más a fuerza que de gana.

-Ya me lo parece- respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Marley y Ryder que tal?- fue el turno de preguntar a Judy.

-Quiero creer que bien, ya sabes cómo son los chicos últimamente no me cuenta nada- respondió tranquilamente la madre de Marley.

-Lo entiendo Quinnie tampoco me cuenta mucho- aquello provoco las risas de todas las mujeres de la mesa.

-Aunque me gustaría que me hablarás de su nueva amiga, Rachel, me parece que se llama- pidió directamente a Quinn.

-No es precisamente una amiga en común, la conocemos solo un poco- menciono sombríamente.

-Pues para conocerla poco Marley habla mucho de ella- volvió a hablar la señora Rose.

-Me imagino porque- la molestia de Quinn era palpable en su voz -madre iré dar una vuelta, con permiso- se levantó y dejo a todas las mujeres con un signo de interrogación imaginario en su cara.

Quinn pensó todo el día en aquella escena que habían protagonizado Marley y Rachel cuando se besaron sin importarles nada, aunque no sabía con exactitud si lo que pensaba le hacía bien o le hacía mal.

-Bueno- respondió su teléfono mientras ingresaba a su casa.

-No llegaste- se escuchó el reproche del otro lado de la línea.

-Hubiera preferido ir- hablo pesadamente.

-¿Qué hiciste?- la voz de Santana se había tornado tranquila.

-Ir con mi madre al club- comenzó a caminar hacia su recamara.

-De flojera- acotó Santana con ironía.

-Si yo te contará- menciono con gracia y sonrió -Mierda- grito de golpe al entrar a su recamara.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Santana alarmada.

-Es sólo que hay un animal en mi recamara- informo Quinn con mala cara -te llamo después- aviso y colgó.

-No deberías decir malas palabras- hablo Rachel desde la entrada del balcón.

-Me espantaste idiota- reclamo acercándose con amenaza.

-Te besaré cada que digas una grosería- advirtió Rachel.

-¿Que carajos estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Quinn sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Rachel.

-Lo haces al propósito- sonrió fugazmente y aprisiono a Quinn contra la pared.

-Suéltame- esperaba que sonara más convencida pero no lo logro.

Rachel sonrió más ampliamente y se acercó poco a poco a Quinn dándole toda la libertad de detenerla, pero no sucedió, así que la beso.

El beso fue igual al que habían compartido en el departamento de Santiago, tranquilo y sin prisas, Rachel tomo las mejillas de Quinn entre sus manos logrando pegar más sus labios, Quinn por su parte coloco sus manos en las caderas de Rachel y pego más sus cuerpos logrando con eso que las intensidad del beso subiera en extremo.

-Pensé que te había quedado claro que no quería que volvieras a buscar a Puckerman- hablo Rachel mientras buscaba restablecer su respiración después del beso.

-Debí haber supuesto que te lo diría- aventó ligeramente a Rachel por los hombros y puso distancia entre ellas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto deteniendo el caminar de Quinn.

-Es algo que debía hacer- explico sin mirarla.

-¿Regresaras con él?- volvió a preguntar sin soltarla.

-¿Porque te importa tanto?- respondió con otra pregunta mientras se armó de valor y fue ella la que en ese momento acorralo a Rachel contra la pared.

Rachel respiro pesadamente y trato de pensar con claridad lo que debía responder, ¿la verdad o la mentira?, se preguntó mentalmente.

-No quiero que mi amigo salga lastimado- opto por la mentira.

Quinn la miro por cuestión de segundos y le sonrió tristemente antes de separarse. El silencio que se instaló en la recamara fue incómodo y ninguna de las 2 supo que hacer o decir, así que Rachel termino por tomar la decisión de irse.

-Al parecer tienes una admiradora- la voz de Quinn detuvo a Rachel justo antes de que saltará por el balcón.

-¿La tengo?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Hoy estuve todo el día con las amigas de mi madre, entre ellas la madre de Marley- explicó mientras caminaba hacia el interior nuevamente.

-Marley- la voz de Rachel adquirió un tono dulce.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Quinn con molestia en la voz.

-¿Porque te importa?- repitió la pregunta que Quinn le había hecho con anterioridad.

-No quiero que mi amiga salga lastimada- siguió el mismo argumento.

-No me gusta- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa enorme.

-Bien- el alivio en su voz fue inevitable.

-Te molesta que nos llevemos bien- aseguro Rachel.

-Tanto como a ti que este con Noah- respondió rápidamente.

-¿Porque te molesta?- está vez si era una pregunta.

-Olvídalo, iré a buscar algo de comer, espérame- y sin más salió de la recamara.

Rachel, como Quinn lo había pedido, se quedó dentro de la recamara a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir, camino hasta el sillón donde había dormido anteriormente y se dejó caer sin preocupación.

A los pocos minutos entro Quinn con una charola donde tenía varios sándwich y 2 botellas de agua, se acercó hasta Rachel y le ofreció comer en silencio, Rachel acepto en silencio también y se pusieron a comer sin decir una sola palabra.

-Quinn- se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

-No hagas ruido- susurro poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Rachel.

Se levantó rápidamente y se aliso el vestido en clara muestra de nerviosismo, respiro profundo y camino hacia la puerta con seguridad.

-¿Que pasa madre?- pregunto Quinn cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Te fuiste- reclamo gritando.

-Pensé que tus amigas y tu querían privacidad, así que regrese un poco antes- explico tranquilamente sin soltar el pomo de la puerta.

-Con Maribel López- acuso con molestia.

-La encontré a mi salida y no vi ningún problema en que me trajera- la postura de Quinn se volvió defensiva.

-¿Sabes lo que mis amigas pensaron de eso?- le reprocho con dureza.

-Lo mismo que yo pensé de ellas cuando no dejaban de hablar tonterías- respondió Quinn con rabia.

La pelea de miradas entre ellas era campal, no había manera de saber quién ganaría, pero como siempre las debilidades salían a flote.

-Ya hablaremos cuando vuelva- la única de Judy era Quinn.

-Hablaremos- prometió Quinn sin soltar su posé.

Judy negó con la cabeza rápidamente y se encamino a su recamara sin intensión de pelear más con Quinn.

-Así que puedes ser toda una dama cuando te lo propones- hablo Rachel en cuanto Quinn cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Si Rachel puedo serlo- explico tranquilamente.

-Y al parecer también tienes buen carácter- aseguro incrédula.

-Pelear sobre el mismo tema con mi madre aunque sea por segundos me deja sin ánimos- explico mientras recogía la charola ya vacía.

-Creo que es mejor que me valla- anuncio Rachel con incomodidad.

-Como quieras, pero si no tienes nada que hacer, también puedes quedarte- menciono Quinn desinteresadamente.

-Podría quedarme- aseguro Rachel viendo como Quinn se encaminaba a su baño.

-Claro, yo mientras me daré una ducha- y sin más se perdió dentro del baño.

Rachel espero a que se escuchara el agua correr antes de relajarse y caer en cuenta de que Quinn le había pedido indirectamente que se quedara.

No pasaron más de 20 minutos antes de que Quinn saliera del baño completamente vestida pero con el cabello aun mojado, le regalo una mirada incierta a Rachel y se puso a revisar algunas cosas en su laptop mientras Rachel contemplaba el blanco techo de la habitación.

Esa misma rutina se repitió por las próximas 3 semanas, Quinn iba al colegio y cuando volvía ya estaba Rachel acostada sobre su sillón esperándola, los fines de semana no eran la excepción, de un momento a otro Rachel ya se encontraba en la recamara de Quinn como si nada, Quinn se bañaba rápidamente y después compartían una merienda rápida, después de eso Quinn se ponía a estudiar y Rachel contemplaba el techo, ya llegando la noche Rachel se levantaba y se aventaba del balcón no sin antes dejar una leve caricia en el brazo de Quinn.

Cabe mencionar que a lo largo de todo eso las palabras entre ellas no eran muchas, de hecho eran escasas, simplemente se hablaban para lo estrictamente necesario, nada más.

-¿Entonces se han perdonado?- pregunto Rachel mientras caminaba del brazo de Britt.

-Sí, bueno, hablamos mucho y concordamos en que lo intentaríamos- explico vagamente.

-Pensé que saldrías hoy con ella- afirmo Rachel tranquilamente.

-Tenía que asistir a una cena de caridad o algo así- explicó sin mucho interés.

-Muy interesarte- ironizo Rachel.

-Ya lo sé, pero mejor dime tú, ¿qué haces todas las tardes?- pregunto con diversión.

-Nada, paseo por ahí y después voy por ti- mintió olímpicamente.

-Hoy no has paseado por ahí- aseguro Brittany sabiendo que mentía.

-Si claro, es solo que me apetecía salir contigo y llegue más temprano- la sonrisa en su cara hizo olvidar a Brittany su mentira.

-Cómo digas- sonrió también y se apretó al cuerpo de Rachel.

La rutina establecida con Quinn no tenía nada de malo, pero aun así había algo en ella que no dejaba a Rachel poder ser sincera con Brittany y explicarle con lujo de detalle lo que hacia todas las tardes mientras ella trabajaba, pero no era algo que sólo afectaba a Rachel, Quinn tampoco había hablado con nadie de por qué su prisa por llegar a su casa en cuanto se oía el timbre de salida, salía corriendo sin despedirse mi hablar con nadie, incluso dejaba de lado cualquier plan que Sam pudiera proponer por llegar a hacer nada con Rachel.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Quinn alterada a Santana quien prácticamente la había arrastrado hasta la parte trasera de su casa

-Ahorita mismo me vas a explicar que carajos haces por las tardes- exigió sin importarle la mirada asesina que Quinn le propino.

-Nada, vengo a mi casa y listo- explico con molestia.

-No te creo- cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y se interpuso entre Quinn y la puerta.

-No me importa, yo sé lo que hago- le grito tomando la misma pose.

-Somos amigas, tienes que hablar conmigo de lo que te pase- el tono en la voz de Santana había bajado consideradamente.

-No me pasa nada, solo no me interesa soportar los celos absurdos de Sam- la tranquilidad de Santana hizo lo mismo con ella.

-Hare como que te creeré, y pasare de tema- la sonrisa en su cara le hizo saber a Quinn que lo haría.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con tu chica?- pregunto Quinn rápidamente.

-Bien, prometió que lo intentaremos, así que no pueden estar mejor- explico con una sonrisa que podía iluminar toda la habitación.

-Me da gusto por ti- sonrió de igual manera y se acercó a abrazarla.

-Bastante cariño por un día- dijo mientras se alejaba de Quinn.

-Claro, ahora volvamos a la fiesta que no quiero meterme en más problemas- pidió señalando el pasillo principal.

Santana hizo caso al pedimento de Quinn y camino a su lado hacia la fiesta esperando poder dejar la sensación de insuficiencia que se había instalado en ella desde el momento en que vio la moto de Rachel irse por la vereda de su casa.

-Es una cita- menciono Marley, quien hablaba por teléfono -ok, te cuidas- se despidió rápidamente al ver llegar a Santana con Quinn y colgó.

-¿Ryder?- pregunto Santana pícaramente.

-No- respondió sin más explicaciones.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Quinn intrigada por la actitud que había tomado Marley al verlas llegar.

-Nadie, vallamos, que convencerán a cenar sin nosotras- cambio rápidamente el tema.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- pregunto Quinn deteniéndola con fuerza por el brazo.

-Quinn no es para tanto- tranquilizo Santana viendo como algunas personas a su alrededor veían la escena.

-Hablaba con Rachel- susurro Marley.

La cara de Quinn se descompuso totalmente al escuchar la respuesta de Marley, eso era lo que se temía, y sintió cómo un profundo agujero se abría en la boca de su estómago al recordar que Marley había dicho que tenían una cita.

-Niñas- interrumpió Grace -sólo faltan ustedes- aviso viendo la interacción de las 3.

-Vamos- pidió Quinn fríamente.

Se regalaron otra mirada rápida y caminaron hacia el salón donde se desarrollaba la cena.

-¿Que carajos fue eso?- susurro Santana al odio de Quinn.

-Come Santana- ordeno Quinn sin emoción alguna en su voz.

-No hasta que sepa porque reaccionaste así- insistió.

-Quinn, no es nada malo- le hablo Marley con temor.

-Déjame comer- pidió Quinn con fastidio.

-Quinn, de verdad, simplemente-

-Madre, mañana saldré a visitar a la abuela- anuncio Quinn interrumpiendo las explicaciones de Marley.

-Me da mucho gusto, lleva semanas sin salir- explico a la madre de Marley.

-Santana irá conmigo- aviso rápidamente.

-Ya hablaremos luego- sentenció con frialdad y provoco una leve sonrisa en los labios de Quinn.

Si bien Santana no era bienvenida en la casa de Quinn, tampoco se le discriminaba, simplemente se le ignoraba, aunque esa regla solo la cumpliera Judy, ya que tanto Russel y todos los empleados la trataban de la misma manera en que lo había Quinn.

-¿Tu no iras con ellas, Marley?- pregunto la señora Rose.

-Ella tiene una cita, así que no podrá- la ironía en su voz solo la reconocieron Santana y Marley.

-Me gusta mucho Ryder para ti- Judy opino con una gran sonrisa.

-No saldrá con-

-Quinn me acompañas- interrumpió antes de que terminara haciendo algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría.

-Estoy bien aquí, y sí, señora ya sabe cómo son los enamorados, no pueden estar separados- entendió el mensaje de Santana y recapacito prontamente.

-Aún recuerdo cuando Russel comenzaba a cortejarme- hablo nuevamente Judy con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras Judy y la señora Rose recordaban sus tiempo de juventud, Santana Quinn y Marley volvieron a la incomodidad con la que había comenzado aquella cena.

Al terminar la cena Quinn ignoro por competo a sus amigas al grado de que Santana prefirió irse sin decirle nada, después de todo había sido Quinn quien se había comportado de manera extraña.

Al día siguiente todo estaba tan tenso como la noche anterior, Marley trato de comunicarse con Quinn, pero ella jamás le contesto, Santana por su parte no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de hablar con ella, aprovecharía el día para componer su relación con Brittany, Quinn por su parte fue como le había dicho a su madre, a visitar a su abuela, a un asilo bastante hermoso.

La plática con su abuela en realidad no era nueva, siempre hablaban de lo mismo, su mamá, su familia y Sam, nada nuevo, aunque en esa ocasión tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella de la rara relación que había comenzado con Rachel, pero al recordar las palabras de Marley acerca de su cita le hacía retroceder cualquier avance que ella pudiera imaginar.

-Hija, nos vemos en unos días- se despidió Russel mientras cerraba la puerta del auto de Quinn.

-Sí, papá, cuídense y tráiganme algo- se abrazó a él y le dejo un ligero beso antes de arrancar hacia el colegio.

En el camino pensó en todas las cosas que posiblemente pudieron haber hecho Marley y Rachel, después de todo Marley pasaba por un mal momento en su relación con Ryder y Rachel había terminado con su novio por infiel.

-Supongo que ahora podremos hablar- dijo Sam mientras ayudaba a Quinn a descender del auto.

-¿Cuál es el afán de que hablemos?- pregunto con fastidio.

-Debemos arreglar nuestra situación- exigió Sam tomando las pertenecías de Quinn.

-Sabes que Sam, no hay situación, a partir de ahora has lo que quieras que yo haré lo mismo- arrebato sus libretas de las manos de Sam y camino con fuerza hacia la entrada.

-¿Eso qué demonios significa?- pregunto con enfado impidiéndole el paso.

-Que terminamos- grito y corrió de regreso al auto.

Manejo hasta no saber dónde se encontraba y es que lo que pasaba por su cabeza estaba siendo más de lo que ella podía manejar, sabía que Marley jamás le haría daño, y tampoco se metería con nadie que le interesara a ella, pero ese no era el verdadero problema, el problema era darse cuenta de que Rachel realmente le interesaba de esa manera, le gustaba tanto que había sido capaz de pelearse con una de sus mejores amigas sin motivo ni razón alguna, termino con su perfecto novio de toda la vida y por si eso fuera poco se veía desafiando todas las enseñanzas que le habían dado en su casa.

Eso fue básicamente en todo lo que pensó Quinn en aquel momento, lo que diría su familia, sus amigos, todas las personas de su círculo social si tan solo se daba una oportunidad con Rachel, y sí después de todo, ella no valía la pena, si simplemente era cuestión de la emoción que sentía en el momento.

Las horas pasaron y decidió que necesitaba aclarar todo en su mente, y no podría si tenía a gente a su alrededor, así que se ubicó en una parte no muy transitada de la ciudad, apago todo aparato electrónico en su poder y se puso a pensar.

De regreso a la realidad se dio cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y decidió que era tiempo para regresar, sabía que si Rachel había estado en su casa de seguro para esas horas ya no estaría.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- pregunto Grace preocupada apenas la vio entrar.

-Necesitaba estar sola- respondió secamente y se encamino a su habitación.

-¿Qué traes en la bolsa?- pregunto Grace con sospecha.

-Nada de tu interés- subió rápidamente las escaleras dejando a Grace al pie de estas.

De regreso a su casa paso por una licorería y compro una botella de vodka con la identificación falsa que Santana le había regalo en su último cumpleaños.

-¿Estas bien?- escucho la voz de Rachel más profunda de lo normal cuando entro a su recamara.

-No deberías estar aquí- advirtió cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

-Lo sé, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien- explico Rachel mientras se levantaba del sillón donde se encontraba sentada.

-Pues ya lo viste ahora vete- exigió Quinn mientras dejaba la botella en su escritorio.

-Buenas noches Quinn- se despidió Rachel con el mismo tono de voz.

-Me confundes Rachel- se sinceró justo cuando estaba por saltar.

-Y tú a mi Quinn- recargo sus manos sobre el barandal y poso su mirada sobre la obscuridad del jardín.

-No debería de ser así- se acercó a la pared y se recargo en ella dándole la espalda a Rachel.

-Estaba preocupada por ti- acoto de forma severa –no me preocupo ni por mí- termino de informar.

-No suelo celar a nadie, y me volví loca al saber que saldrías con Marley- si Rachel se sinceraba ella también podía.

-No salimos, simplemente la acompañe por una cosa que necesitaba- le explico rápidamente.

-Lo sé, jamás saldría con nadie que me gustara- le respondió de manera tranquilizadora.

-¿Yo te gusto?- pregunto con incredulidad.

-He terminado con Sam, definitivamente- respondió de manera indirecta.

-¿Y puck?- pregunto con inseguridad.

No recibió respuesta alguna, pero sintió el cuerpo de Quinn recargarse en su espalada y su brazos se extendieron sobre los de ella hasta llegar a sus manos, donde entrelazo sus dedos.

-Haces que deje de creer en todo lo que me enseñaron y aprendí a lo largo de mi vida, y es lo mejor que me ha pasado-


	11. Chapter 11

-No hay mucho con que compararlo- respondió Rachel apretando su mano contra la de Quinn.

-Pero algo es algo- hablo con diversión.

-Pensé que estabas en desacuerdo con esto- menciono haciendo notar el agarre de sus manos.

-Lo estoy, por eso te dije que estabas rompiendo mis esquemas y creencias- explicó con serenidad.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto volviendo su vista a la nada.

-No lo sé- recargo su frente en el hombro de Rachel y suspiro profundo.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar de vernos por un tiempo- propuso Rachel sin sonar muy convencida.

-Tal vez tu novio no debió engañarte- reacciono Quinn rápidamente.

-¿Y eso quiere tiene q ver?- pregunto Rachel.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho no te habrías quedado conmigo aquella primera vez- se soltó de la mano de Rachel y camino al interior de la recamara.

-Si no te hubieras metido con Puck nunca te hubiera conocido- reviro Rachel entrando detrás de Quinn.

-Estamos locas- menciono con fastidio.

-Tú me vuelves loca, no puedo con tus continuos cambios de humor- reclamo Rachel recargando su espalda en la pared.

-Tienes razón, debemos dejar de vernos- hablo Quinn mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

-Sí, concentrarte en ti misma y tus amigos, haz lo que se supone que hagas y yo haré lo mismo- pidió Rachel sin mirarla.

-¿También te concentraras en Marley?- pregunto Quinn ganándose una mirada de reproche.

-¿Cuál es el problema con Marley?- pregunto Rachel tranquilamente.

-Sales a citas con ella- aclaro Quinn rápidamente.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió Rachel.

-Ayer- menciono Quinn esperando alguna explicación.

-Ayer estuve aquí a la hora de siempre- explico.

-Mientes- negó con la cabeza.

-Fui con Marley a comprar un regalo para su novio- explico Rachel sentándose a lado de Quinn.

-¿Porque fuiste tú?- pregunto confundida.

-No creyó que Santana o tu supieran mucho de mecánica-

-¿Y tú sabes?- pregunto Quinn sin mirarla.

-Trabajo en un taller mecánico- respondió mientras levantaba sus hombros.

El silencio tan común entre ellas volvió a tomar su lugar en la habitación, y de pronto todo era tranquilidad.

-Perdón por no llegar ayer, ni hoy- Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel y acaricio sus nudillos.

-Estaba preocupada por ti- Rachel le devolvió la caricia.

-Tenía que pensar en muchas cosas- explico mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Rachel.

-Me imagino- entrelazó su mano con la de Quinn y suspiro profundo.

-Deberías irte-menciono por lo bajo.

-Es por el bien de las 2- se levantó de la cama sin soltar la mano de Quinn y camino hacia el balcón –no bebas lo que has comprado, no te ayudara- pidió mientras se acercaba a dejar un casto y simple beso sobre los labios de Quinn.

-No lo hare, cuídate- se despidió y la vio caer sobre su jardín.

Los días siguientes a la despedida fueron duros, no había manera de quitarse la sensación de que algo les faltaba, pero con todo y ese sentimiento de pérdida, ninguna pensaba ceder.

Quinn contemplo por horas y días la posibilidad de hablar con Marley y pedirle que le diera el número telefónico de Rachel, pero siempre terminaba por desechar la idea al recordar las palabras de Rachel "es por el bien de las 2".

Rachel por su parte había manejado todos los días hasta la zona donde se encontraba la casa de Quinn, pero nunca se acercaba más allá, se detenía, miraba la vereda que conducía a la casa de Quinn y después de unos minutos manejaba de vuelta a la casa de Brittany.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Rachel estaba recostada sobre el regazo de Brittany.

-Siempre- respondió mientras ponía en silencio la televisión.

-No tenías que hacer eso- se levantó y le sonrió.

-Nunca tienes dudas, esto es memorable- devolvió la sonrisa y se acomodó de manera que quedo de frente a Rachel.

-Si tú lo dices- respondió de manera nerviosa mientras observaba sus manos.

-Vamos- ánimo a que prosiguiera.

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Santana?- pregunto aun sin mirarla.

-El día que me dejo, no recuerdo nada que me doliera más, que ella terminando conmigo y ahí entendí que estaba perdidamente enamorada- explico sin problema alguno.

-¿Siempre te gustaron las mujeres?- volvió a preguntar rápidamente.

-Si- respondió un tanto incómoda.

-Tiene 16- menciono Rachel con tomo inquisidor.

-Los tiene, pero tendrías que estar con alguien de su edad para que lo entendieras- explicó tranquilamente.

-Tendría- dijo más para ella que para Brittany -¿cómo supiste que lo que sientes no es más que una fuerte amistad?- volvió a concentrarse en Brittany.

-No siento lo mismo cuando estoy con ella que cuando estoy contigo- explico con obviedad.

-No claro que no- nuevamente hablo para ella misma.

-¿Dejaremos de hacemos tontas y hablarás conmigo?- pregunto tomando las manos de Rachel entre las suyas.

-He pasado las tardes en compañía de Quinn- confeso cual niño regañado.

-¿Quinn, la loca amiga de Santana?- pregunto para que las cosas quedaran bien claras.

-Si- su respuesta fue breve y concisa.

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Todo comenzó el día que encontré a Brody con la otra tipa, ella iba saliendo de la casa de Puck y la lleve a su casa, no tenía donde dormir y ella me ofreció su sillón- relato rápidamente.

-Así que eso hacías, ¿porque tantas preguntas acerca de mis sentimientos por Santana?- Brittany claramente sabía la repuesta, pero necesitaba tener la certeza de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-He dejado de verla porque me confunde estar a su lado- apoyo su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón y miro fijamente Brittany a la espera de su respuesta.

-Desde el martes no la ves- aseguro poniendo su cabeza en la misma posición que Rachel.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto con una mueca que no llego a ser sonrisa.

-Llevas desde ese día distraída, sin mencionar tu falta de humor- respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Creo que la extraño- confeso sin ánimo.

-¿Sabes lo que ella siente?- pregunto acariciando su brazo.

-Termino con su novio porque también la confundo- respondió

-Según Santana, ella el único futuro que veía era con su novio- trato de reconfortar a Rachel.

-Pues ahora lo ha dejado y yo estoy aquí sin saber que hacer- exhalo el aire contenido mostrando su frustración.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto Brittany.

-Dejar de pensar en ella- respondió rápidamente.

-¿Que hacían cuando estaban juntas?- pregunto con interés.

-Yo solía llegar minutos antes que ella, entraba a la recamara y justo en el sillón donde siempre la esperaba había una paleta, cuando ella abría la puerta me observaba por unos segundos justo antes de entrar, sonreía ligeramente y negaba con la cabeza, dejaba su mochila sobre su escritorio y se quitaba los zapatos para quedar descalza, después se acercaba nuevamente al escritorio y prendía su laptop, se sentaba frente a ella y comenzaba a hacer su tarea mientras yo la observaba- relato con un aire soñador.

-¿Eso era todo?- pregunto Britt con decepción.

-Si claro, ¿qué esperabas?-

-No lo sé, quizá que siquiera hablaran entre ustedes- la obviedad en sus palabras descoloco a Rachel.

-No había mucho que decir- retomo Rachel.

-Si ella también esta confundida porque no lo intentan- la serenidad había vuelto a Britt.

-¿Intentar que exactamente?- pregunto Rachel.

-Salir-

-Jamás he salido con una mujer en plan pareja y sinceramente prefiero evitarme todo el drama que eso conlleva- no supo con exactitud a quien de las 2 trato de convencer.

-Oye eso fue duro- dijo Brittany con fingida molestia.

-¿Lo ves?, muchas hormonas para mi gusto- bromeo por primera vez en días.

-Está bien, si estas segura de tu decisión, perfecto- sonrió y se pegó al pecho de Rachel para recibir un abrazo.

-Es lo mejor- menciono mientras acariciaba la espalda de Brittany.

Por su parte Quinn había decidido hacerle caso a Rachel en eso de enfocarse en sus amigos y en sí misma, pero le era difícil dejar de pensar en Rachel, rebusco en su corto pasado y encontró que todo lo que Rachel le hacía sentir era nuevo y diferente, y todo eso sin siquiera haber hablado de nada, no había nada en lo que hubiera ni la más mínima compatibilidad, pero aun así no dejaba de sentir que aunque estuviera rodeada de personas seguía faltándole la mirada de Rachel sobre ella.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy?- pregunto Marley con pesadez.

-No tengo idea- respondió Santana del mismo modo.

-Podemos ir al cine- propuso Quinn.

-Nos hemos visto todas las películas de cartelera- desecharon la idea.

-De compras- fue el turno de Marley de proponer.

-No es mala- las palabras de Quinn fueron interrumpidas por la estruendosa risa de Santana.

-Lo siento- se disculpó en cuanto fue consiente de las miradas de las otras 2.

-Cuéntanos el chiste- pidió Marley.

-No es nada, Brittany me mandó un mensaje muy gracioso- explico mientras levantaba el teléfono para mostrárselos.

-¿Que tan gracioso?- todas entendieron las verdaderas razones de la pregunta de Quinn.

-Dice que está en un billar y unos chicos acaban de acercarse a su mesa y ella les explico que su novia no le daba permiso de hablar con desconocidos- explico mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Tan tierna- menciono Marley con una voz melosa.

-Lo sé, es la mejor- concordó Santana ganándose una mirada de fastidio por parte de Quinn.

-¿Porque no vamos con ella?- propuso Marley.

-Por mi perfecto- sé apunto Santana.

-Sé está haciendo de noche y seguro es un lugar de mala pinta- sé negó Quinn.

-Estaremos con ella, no pasara nada- insistió Santana.

-Vamos Quinn, después de todo, su relación es formal y cómo tal deberíamos de convivir más con su pareja- explicó certeramente Marley.

-No importa Marley, después de todo Brittany está con su amiga esa y no quisiera interrumpir su tarde de chicas- Santana sabía que con eso obtendría la respuesta que esperaba.

-Bien vamos, pero que conste que solo porque debemos convivir más con tu pareja- accedió rápidamente Quinn.

Se arreglaron un poco y salieron con rumbo al lugar donde se encontraban Rachel y Brittany, en el camino, mientras Santana y Marley hablaban de todo tipo de cosas Quinn sólo pensaba en dejarse llevar por todas las cosas que Rachel le hacía sentir, claramente no pensaba lanzarse a sus brazos y labios en cuanto la viera, pero le daría una oportunidad para conocerla un poco mejor y saber si arriesgar todo valdría la pena.

-Esto de salir a distraernos ha sido una excelente idea Puck- agradeció Rachel.

-Lo sé, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos era necesario- abrazo a Rachel por los hombros y la pego a su pecho.

-Hey también quiero abrazo- exigió Brittany terminando su tiro.

-Únete- ánimo Puck abriendo su otro brazo.

Esa tarde después de ir a recoger a Brittany al trabajo se habían encontrado con Puck justo a fuera de su casa esperándolas, la invito a jugar billar y después de un buen rato de insistencia aceptaron, tomaron sus motos y se fueron a distraer de todo lo que estuvieran pensando.

-Ustedes contra mí- grito Puck mientras acomodaba las bolas.

-Nada más no llores cuando pierdas- bromeo Rachel.

-No olvides quien te enseño- alardeo Puck mientras Britt abría la partida.

-No lo decía por mí- acotó Rachel viendo cómo de un solo tiro Brittany había logrado meter 3 bolas.

-Somos lisas- anuncio Brittany con una gran sonrisa.

Siguieron con esa partida y cómo lo había lo había previsto Rachel ganaron esa y las siguientes 2, dejando a Puck sin ganas de volver a jugar contra ellas.

-Ya no juego- la actitud de Puck era un tanto infantil.

-Vamos has pareja con Rachel y así hasta puede que ganes- se burló Britt mientras Rachel sonreía.

-No voy a dejar que juegues sola-

-Yo seré su pareja- se escuchó la voz de Santana abriéndose paso entre la gente.

El lugar donde se encontraba en billar era la parte superior de una tienda de accesorios para autos, por lo que el único que acceso que tenía era a través de unas escaleras que justo estaban pegadas a la mesa en la que jugaban Brittany, Rachel y Puck, así que velas entrar no solo había llamado la atención de ellos 3, sino de todos los presentes también, no era normal ver a personas tan finas de ese lado de la ciudad.

Brittany no tardó en reaccionar y se acercó rápidamente a Santana quien la recibió con un largo abrazo y un ligero beso en la mejilla, por su parte Puck corrió literalmente hasta llegar a Quinn, quien se encontraba todavía en las escaleras, y le extendió su mano cómo todo un caballero para ayudarla a terminar de subir bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel quien al ver que el gesto era aceptado por Quinn paso su mano por su cabello y tiro ligeramente de él con enojo.

-Hola- escucho la voz de Marley a su lado.

-Hola- respondió con tranquilidad, después de todo no era ella con quien estaba molesta.

-Rachel- se hizo oír Puck interrumpiendo su saludo -haré pareja con Quinn- aviso sonriente mientras Rachel evito cualquier contacto visual con Quinn.

-Puedes ser mi pareja si quieres- se ofreció Marley con consuelo.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué rogarme- bromeo Rachel rápidamente.

-Sólo era una sugerencia, pero me he quedado sin ganas de jugar- siguió la broma.

-Juega conmigo Marley- pidió Rachel con sus palmas juntas en forma de súplica.

-Si te pones a rogarme no me negaré- menciono con fingida soberbia.

-Gracias Marley, eres una excelente amiga- ironizo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón dispuesto para la mesa de billar que ocupaban.

-Lo sé- sonrió orgullosa mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Rachel.

Se acomodó a un lado dejando solamente sus piernas sobre los muslos de Rachel y conversaron animadamente mientras los otros 4 jugaban.

-¿Le gusto el regalo a tu novio?- pregunto Rachel mientras buscaba distraerse a como diera lugar, y es que estaba segura que en cualquier momento golpearía a Puck cómo siguiera acariciando siempre que pudiera a Quinn.

-Claro que le gusto- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Me da gusto- menciono sin ganas.

La situación para Quinn no era muy diferente a lo que era para Rachel, lo último que esperaba y que quería era encontrarse a Noah ahí, su plan era sencillo, llegar, acorralar a Rachel y decirle que no quería que siguieran dándose ningún tonto tiempo, que la extrañaba y no le importaba nada de lo que la gente pudiera decir, pero sin en cambio estaba ahí jugando de pareja de Noah quien para su mala suerte la acariciaba cada vez que Rachel ponía su mirada sobre ella.

-Te he ganado- grito con emoción Puck.

-Suerte- respondió Brittany mientas era abrazada por Santana.

-Claro que no, es que me hacía falta inspiración- menciono mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Quinn.

-Vamos nosotros- llego Marley con Rachel quien había presenciado la acción de Puck.

La reacción de todas fue exactamente la misma, sabían que lo que Puck estaba haciendo no dejaría nada bueno, pero a diferencia de lo que pudieran pensar, Rachel simplemente apretó la mandíbula fuertemente y respiro profundo para después caminar rumbo a la parte trasera del lugar.

-¿Puedo ser de tu equipo?- pregunto Marley llamando la atención de todos.

-Pero estoy con Quinn- menciono con pesar.

-Por mí no hay problema, necesito ir al tocador de todas formas- se desentendió rápidamente.

-Ahí está, nosotros contra ustedes- menciono Marley refiriéndose a Santana y Brittany.

-Bien, juguemos- hablo Santana y logro distraer a Puck para que Quinn hiciera lo que debía.

Brittany le dio una mirada a Quinn indicándole que siguiera los pasos de Rachel y así lo hizo, paso en medio de todas las mesas y entro en un pasillo obscuro alumbrado solamente con una lámpara de neón, durante su corto trayecto encontró a un par de parejas metiéndose mano y otros tantos fumando marihuana.

-La mercancía llego entera- hablaba un hombre alto y corpulento.

-Te dije que así sería- aseguro Rachel severamente.

-Supe que tuviste problemas- hablo mientras de su chamarra sacaba algo envuelto con periódico.

-No es problema tuyo- menciono con molestia y tomo el paquete ofrecido.

-Se cayó el ángel más lindo del cielo- hablo el hombre mientras se apretaba bruscamente el bulto entre sus piernas.

Rachel frunció el ceño ante la desagradable acción y levanto la vista esperando ver a alguna de las tantas mujeres que con tal de ganar un poco de dinero fácil era capaz de acostarse con tipos desagradables cómo el que tenía enfrente, pero nunca espero encontrarse con la niña que robaba sus pensamientos y mucho menos espero su reacción.

-En tu vida vuelves a pensar en ella- amenazó Rachel mientras que el hombre se dolía por el golpe que le había dado en la entrepierna.

Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que los ayudantes del hombre al que había golpeado se acercaban de manera amenazante, tomo la mano de Quinn y jalo de ella hasta lograr que quedara a sus espaldas.

-El diablo y Rachel se están peleando- aviso uno de los encargados del billar.

Puck reacciono inmediatamente y corrió hacia el pasillo donde se desenvolvía la escena relatada, seguido por Santana, Marley y Brittany.

Sin dar tiempo de nada, los hombres tomaron de los brazos a Rachel y la azotaron contra la pared sin miramientos, Quinn trato de acercarse a ayudarla, pero unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo se lo impidieron, volteo con la intensión de ver quien se había atrevido a detenerla, pero se distrajo cuando vio acercarse a un grupo de chicos liderados por el ex-novio de Rachel. Los brazos que la sostenían la jalaron hacia atrás y quedo más alejada de Rachel.

Los chicos llegaron soltando golpes a todos los otros que atacaron a Rachel, mientras ella también peleaba con alguno.

-Basta- se escuchó el grito del hombre que Rachel había golpeado.

Todo movimiento cesó ante el grito y sólo podían oírse las respiraciones agitadas de todos.

-Llévatelas de aquí- índico Rachel a Brittany quien era la que había detenido el paso de Quinn.

-Que se queden- hablo el hombre de manera divertida.

-Déjalas que se vallan, no tienen nada que ver aquí- defendió Puck.

-¿Sostienes lo que acabas de decir?- pregunto el hombre ignorando complemente a Puck.

Rachel trato de pensar rápidamente en lo que debía responder, la vida en ese lado de la ciudad eran bastante diferente, ahí las calles eran manejadas por organizaciones vandálicas que reinaban de manera anárquica, divididas por territorio y por las actividades que realizaban.

El grupo al que era perteneciente Rachel no era parte de ninguna organización, ellos solían realizar trabajos para todos, mientras les pagarán no les importaba, pero al momento en que Rachel tomo el liderazgo más de uno le propuso unirse a su organización.

-Sabes que tus amenazas no serán oídas mientras sigas siendo agente libre- volvió a llamar la atención de Rachel, pero no contesto.

Al ver la inactividad de Rachel, camino despacio, avisando de sus pretensiones, había Quinn, quien al verlo, a pesar del temor que imponía, le hizo frente y no agacho la mirada en ningún momento.

-Para que pensar en ti, si puedo tenerte- provoco acariciando la cara de Quinn.

-Suéltala- reacciono Puck, pero fue detenido por un duro golpe en la mandíbula.

-Lo haré- grito Rachel.

-Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, pase años ideando la manera de que te unieras y ahora lo haces por cuenta propia- hablo con burla.

-No te equivoques- se acercó hasta él de forma intimidante -Yo me moveré por mi cuenta, espero que con eso baste- amenazó poniéndose entre Quinn y él.

-Bastará, será un honor compartir contigo- sonrió satisfecho.

-Es mía- aclaro refiriéndose a Quinn.

-Ya lo oyeron todos, a partir de ahora las órdenes de Rachel serán seguidas por sus hombres siempre, y por los míos mientras no intervengan en nuestros asuntos- anuncio el hombre con voz clara y fuerte.

-Si señor- se oyó a coro el grito de los hombres.

-Nosotros también estamos de acuerdo- hablo Brody refiriéndose a todos sus amigos, Mike, Jake y Joe.

Rachel asintió de manera tranquila e indico a todos con un movimiento de cabeza que era tiempo de irse, con miradas amenazadoras y señas de la misma índole uno a uno fueron abandonando el lugar tras reafirmar su apoyo a Rachel dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda.

Puck rápidamente tomo la mano de Quinn, y Britt hizo lo mismo con Santana, Rachel observo la acción y no pudo evitar sentir molestia y decepción, después de todo Quinn preferiría a Puck bajo cualquier situación.

-Volvemos a ser tú y yo- menciono Marley con una media sonrisa.

-Rachel- llamo el hombre, y antes de que terminara de voltear, sintió un golpe tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio y cayó –no se iba a quedar así- y con eso se retiró al igual que todos sus ayudantes.

Nadie alcanzo a reaccionar ante lo sucedido y fue cuestión de segundos en los que Rachel ya estaba arriba nuevamente, puso su mano sobre el golpe y la frialdad de esta ayudo a disminuir ligeramente el impacto, la primera en reaccionar fue Marley, quien con lágrimas en los ojos se abrazó fuertemente a Rachel.

-Todo está bien, vamos- dejo un beso en la cabeza de Marley y camino sin mirar a nadie.

Rachel salió del local con Marley aferrada a su cuerpo y la llevo hasta donde estaba estacionado su auto.

-Llévalas a su casa- indico Rachel a Brittany.

-Tenemos que hablar- llegaron todos los amigos de Rachel.

-Después, lo prometo- respondió Rachel mientras abría la puerta para que Santana y Quinn entrarán.

-Yo las llevare- se ofreció Puck.

-He dicho que lo hará Brittany, ya has hecho demasiado- hablo severamente.

-Solo las acompañare- insisto Puck.

-Vete, ya oíste a Rachel- se metió Brody.

-¿Puedo visitarte después?- pregunto Puck a Quinn.

Rachel azoto la puerta del lado de Marley y se fue sin despedirse de nadie.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- respondió Quinn fijando su vista en Rachel.

-Vamos- indico Brittany y todas terminaron por subir al auto.

* * *

-Rachel, espera- grito Brody detrás de ella.

-Ahora no Brody- respondió sin mirarlo.

-He sido un cabron y un estúpido, lo sé, pero somos amigos antes que otra cosa y quiero que sepas que eso nunca cambiará- la detuvo tomándola del brazo y cuando termino de hablar acaricio su mejilla dañada -esto se pondrá feo- hizo referencia al golpe.

-Lo sé- menciono Rachel separándose de él.

-Les diré a los chico que te pondrás en contacto cuando puedas- sonrió tiernamente y dejo un beso en su mejilla contraria a modo de despido.

* * *

-A su casa por favor- indico Brittany al chófer tras cerrar la puerta.

-No Lewis, sigue a la chica de la moto- negó las órdenes de Brittany.

-No es lo que tengo que hacer- Brittany tenía bien claras sus órdenes.

-Aquí quien manda soy yo, así que síguela- grito y nadie se atrevió a retarla.

Rachel buscaba perderse en la obscuridad de la noche, y no pensar más, estaba preocupada y tan enfurecida que no encontraba manera de calmarse.

-Voy a ver cómo está- se ofreció Marley al estacionarse frente a un parque donde se podía ver la silueta de Rachel.

-Déjalo, yo voy- anuncio Brittany.

-Se quedan dónde están las 2- hablo fríamente Santana -Quinn ve a arreglar tu desmadre- exigió, y por el tono de su voz Quinn supo que no podría negarse.

Respiro profundo y bajo del auto con cautela, camino hacia el parque y mientras más se acercaba mejor visión tenía de Rachel pateando algunas bancas y juegos infantiles.

-Estúpido Puckerman- maldecía Rachel.

-Él no me obligo a ir- hablo Quinn asustando a Rachel.

-Ya lo sé, tú fuiste porque eres incapaz de pensar antes de actuar- acuso con molestia.

-Tenía un plan- contesto sin inmutarse por el tono de Rachel.

-Bien, pero eso no quita que Puck sea un imbécil, estúpido- volvió a maldecirlo.

Al ver que no estaba por la labor de calmarse, Quinn decidió sentarse en una de las bancas cercanas y espero a que Rachel terminara de pelear con los juegos.

-Deberías estar en tu casa- se sentó junto a ella mucho más tranquila.

Quinn volteo ligeramente su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a Rachel y tomo su cara entre sus manos, acaricio la mejilla que ya estaba hinchada, y se acercó hasta dejar un suave beso sobre ella, Rachel sonrió ligeramente por el acto y tomo las cara de Quinn con sus manos, imitando la acción de Quinn, pero en vez de besar su mejilla beso sus labios suave y tiernamente.


End file.
